


The Flip Side of Sanity

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The war is over but the battle to save Severus has just begun.  The Ministry has labeled Severus Snape a war criminal and sentenced him to Azkaban.  Harry must make a difficult decision if he is to save his mentor and perhaps find happiness.  No HBP spoilers.





	1. A Crazy Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 1 A Crazy Day at the Office

Harry fearlessly held his ground, heedless of the wizarding war raging furiously around them. He felt quite confident with his mentor Severus Snape guarding his back as he faced Voldemort. Harry’s teacher had been secretly training the young wizard for the past several months. 

Figures old snake face would decide to attack Hogwarts early though, Harry thought to himself. The Halloween feast had just begun when the alarms signaling the collapse of the school wards had sounded. Nodding to his friends and the other members of the DA, Harry quickly stood and made his way to the front doors with the majority of the teachers. Professor Dumbledore had seemingly anticipated such an attack because contingency plans were quickly put into action. Professor Vector and Argus Filch were to gather the younger students and lead them to the relative safety of the dungeons. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had worked for weeks to secure some of the rooms in the labyrinth that was known as the dungeons. 

Oddly enough, Harry felt rather calm in the midst of the chaos of war. He had had months to accept the prophecy and he had come to terms with the fact that he probably would not survive the final confrontation with Voldemort. At first the idea of his death had tormented him, but as time wore on Harry began to make peace with the thought. After all, dying would finally free him from the pain of his life and the emptiness in his heart and soul. Harry had watched the last couple of years as those around him had found companionship and love while he had remained alone. The truth was that he was so busy training to defeat Voldemort and that there had been no time for romance in his life. 

Harry tried to accept that there were good reasons why he was alone, but that couldn’t stop the pain clutching his heart as he lay awake in bed in the middle of the night. It couldn’t stop him from feeling as though he were only half a person. It didn’t stop him from wanting someone of his own to love. Someone who would want him just for being Harry, not for being the Boy-Who-Lived or the bloody Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. Unfortunately, the few times he had tried to date, it quickly became obvious that the other person was not interested in Harry but only in his fame and that persona. Then add to that the fact that Harry had begun to realize that he preferred men to women and the result was that he felt even more alone.

It was odd, Harry reflected, that the person he had spent the most time with the past several months was his potions master, Severus Snape. Well, at least he acknowledged, Snape never sees me as anything but an annoying young boy. Harry had trained hard with the unyielding man and they had forged a tentative relationship. The young Gryffindor wouldn’t call it friendship, but it certainly was no longer open hostility. The most frustrating thing for Harry though was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to please the older man. Sometimes, Harry even swore that just when he had managed to break through to the stoic potions master, then the man would inexplicitly pull away and become even more aloof and detached.

Shaking his head, Harry forced his attention back onto what Voldemort was saying. Really, he found himself wondering idly, is there a villainy class that teaches how to bore one’s opponents to death? Giving a theatrical yawn, Harry interrupted Moldy’s spiel. “Yeah, yeah, Tom, but really, who do you think is the shoe-in for this year’s world cup?” There, thought Harry, I can be idiotic too.

Harry had to laugh as his antagonist’s face turned even redder. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but the shade clashed with the reptilian red eyes. The creature that had once been Tom Riddle sputtered in indignation. Never had he, the Dark Lord, the most feared wizard in centuries, been treated with such blatant disregard for his powers. And now here was this twit of a boy who dared to act as though he was actually bored by the great Lord Voldemort.

Watching the emotions and thoughts swirl behind the red eyes, Harry gauged that he had injected just enough frivolity to annoy Voldemort without sending the monster over the edge. Harry had spent much time thinking over past encounters and had decided that if there was one thing that Moldy didn’t like it was to not be taken seriously. So the young man had decided to play up that angle and when the time was ripe he would strike. It didn’t hurt that Moldy continuously underestimated him either. Professor Snape had trained Harry well and the young wizard now had a tremendous amount of control over an almost unimaginable amount of raw power. His mentor had been stunned when he had begun to realize just how powerful Harry truly was. But while Severus was shocked, Albus Dumbledore had been almost giddy with joy. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that the old wizard had known all along just how much power Harry would come into on his 17th birthday.

 

Standing guard next to Harry, Severus was shocked that the brash Gryffindor’s crazy plan seemed to actually be working. The irritating boy had decided that he needed to distract the Dark Lord in order to obtain an advantage in a wizarding duel. Oddly enough, Potter had picked up on the bastard’s fondness for self-glorifying speeches and also his fanatical self-importance. The Gryffindor then turned those insights into a way to drive the Dark Lord into a towering rage that would serve to wreck his concentration. Then Potter would be free to strike out and hopefully destroy the Dark Lord permanently. Of course, it being a barmy plan, the headmaster had been delighted and had whole-heartedly agreed to it. All of which had only served to further convince the potions master that the idea would never work.

 

Remus Lupin fought fiercely as Death Eaters battled against the forces of Light. The wolf in him had been unleashed and his opponents were quick to feel his fury. Cutting a swath through the foes facing him, Remus was able to join up with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Auror battled with a particularly large and dangerous Death Eater. The Auror had just dealt a debilitating hex when he felt the presence of another behind him. Spinning around, wand at the ready, he relaxed as he saw that it was another member of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived. Nodding grimly, Kingsley turned back to face the never ending tide of dark wizards. Remus stood by his side and raising his own wand readied himself to continue in the battle.

 

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the other members of the DA were facing similar circumstances. Bravely the students fought the much older and more experienced Death Eaters, not allowing the taunts about their age and abilities to rattle them as they traded hexes and curses. Surprisingly the students were holding their own with only a few slight injuries as they slowly began to incapacitate their opponents. 

 

Albus Dumbledore stood on the battleground that the school grounds had been turned into. Nearby Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick were flinging curses at the Death Eaters who dared to face two such experienced fighters. Hagrid was physically battling dark wizards over by the forest with his brother Grawp. The young giant was a force to be reckoned with as he used his tree-turned-club to sweep the attackers off their feet and his roar could be heard over the shouts of his opponents. Albus felt the weight of the battle on his shoulders as he faced his own opponent. Lucius Malfoy proudly faced his once headmaster and now enemy as they slowly circled one another. The blond autocrat sneered as he regarded the older wizard. “Your time is up old man. Our Lord will be victorious this day and all that you hold dear will perish.”

“I think not, Lucius. There is power here that is greater than even your Lord Voldemort can possibly imagine. You cannot think that you will triumph this day,” Albus said solemnly as he prepared for attack from the Death Eater. 

“Oh, but I do, Headmaster,” this said with a sneer. “Even though you managed to corrupt my former son and heir. Rest assured that before this day is through that the worthless creature my wife bore will no longer exist.”

Albus frowned as he regarded the younger wizard. He had the patience to wait for the right moment and though it would bring him no joy to kill Lucius, he would do it if for no other reason than to protect young Draco Malfoy. Albus had been absolutely delighted when Severus had brought his godson to him and the boy had asked for protection against his father and Voldemort. Severus had been diligently working for years to ensure that Draco had another path to follow. The joy and pride in the stern potions master’s face was only apparent to one who knew the man well.

 

On another part of the school grounds Draco Malfoy stood side by side with his mother Narcissa and their relative Nymphadora Tonks. Not far away the Weasley twins were brandishing their own sort of wizarding weaponry. Part jokesters, part strategists, the duo were proving to be formidable opponents. Laughter could be heard as the twins watched one of their jokes incapacitate a couple of Death Eaters. Draco concentrated on battling more of his father’s friends and fellow Death Eaters. It sickened the young Slytherin to think that he could ever have thought to follow in his father’s footsteps. Fortunately for him, his godfather, Severus Snape had been there throughout the years, quietly guiding and leading him along another path.

Narcissa felt the exhilaration as even in the heat of battle she felt free and alive. She had literally spent the past several years in the shadows of her husband’s zealous devotion to the monster who had threatened to take her only child from her. And now she was standing by her son’s side, fighting with him to free the world of that evil tyrant and his followers. The vibrant woman knew that her husband was somewhere in this mayhem, battling against the forces of Light. She only hoped that the cold-hearted bastard would not live to see the end of the battle.

 

Seemingly nonchalant, Harry watched Voldemort’s temper grow as he perceived that Harry was belittling him. So far, so good, Harry thought to himself. He was well aware that a wizard needed to be in complete control of his faculties and his emotions if he were to wield his magic effectively. And with old Moldy growing more and more upset, his control was wavering. Now, for the clincher: “Oh, Tommy boy, is it true that you were voted the villain most likely to be beaten by a student?”

Lord Voldemort had never known such fury before. He had listened to endless taunts and jibes from the Boy-Who-Bloody-Refused-to-Die-Already. How dare this insolent whelp of a boy mock him? And to see the traitor, Snape, standing by his side. “You have had your lassst joke, boy. “Crucio!” the serpent screeched.

However, Harry had been waiting for this moment. Harry easily sidestepped the hastily spoken spell even as he raised a powerful shield not only around himself but also his professor. Before the words had even left Voldemort’s mouth, Harry had fired back his own curse that spelled the doom of the most evil wizard to terrorize the world in centuries. Harry watched as the evil wizard succumbed in a blaze of magic fire and smoke. All that was left of the once man was a noxious pile of ashes. The powerful young wizard then spoke the incantation that Professor Snape had taught him. The spell would complete the deed and destroy Voldemort.

Harry felt his strength fading even as he watched the remains of his parents’ murderer dissipate. The world faded to grey and then to black as he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. This is the Thanks I Get?

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

Later there will be other minor character pairings including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

 

Chapter 2 This is the Thanks I Get?

Severus slowly came to himself as he felt the cold and damp settle in his body. Struggling to raise himself off the hard surface, he tried to clear his mind enough to try to figure out where he was. Vague memories lashed at his brain as he fought to bring order to his thoughts. Finally the memories of being magically bound while being roughly grabbed on the battlefield assaulted his mind. He had been in the process of trying to revive Harry when the Aurors had attacked him. They had not listened to his pleas or his exhortations to allow him to help their young hero. Without discussion they had thrust a port key into his palm, thus forcing him to travel to where ever they had deemed necessary. And so, without fanfare, the potions master had found himself in the receiving room at Azkaban Prison.

That had been several hours before and now Severus was just plain exhausted. He had used up much of his magical reserves during the battle in trying to ensure Harry Potter’s safety. His one objective in the battle had been to see that the young Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World could have the opportunity to complete his mission. Well, at least he had succeeded in that. He had watched as the young man had fearlessly stood up to the Dark Lord and had bested him, utterly defeating the evil bastard. Snidely Severus recalled the muggle expression that said that no good deed went unpunished. For that surely was his reward in all of this.

The potions master and master spy had watched as Potter and the Dark Lord had verbally sparred before the monster had lost enough control to begin striking indiscriminately at the younger wizard. As promised, Harry had patiently awaited for the right moment before retaliating. Then the power unleashed had been simply amazing. Severus had never seen the like before. Where once had stood an evil Dark Lord now sizzled a pile of smoldering ashes. Potter had then spoken an incantation that utterly decimated the remains of the bastard forever.

Severus then watched as the powerful young wizard slid unconsciously down to the ground. He had just stepped forward to assist his student when several Aurors appeared next to him and demanded his immediate surrender. Confused, he lowered his wand arm to show that he was willing to cooperate, but instead of the expected response he had been hexed by several of the wizards. Severus shook his head slightly as he tried to recall the events following. Instead he found that the motion only aggravated the throbbing in his head and did nothing to enlighten him on the turn of events.

Gingerly the wizard tried to move his weary body into a more comfortable position, but that seemed to be impossible given the circumstances. Severus rubbed a bloodied hand across his face as he leaned back against the cold stone of the room, no cell, in which he found himself. He and Albus had discussed the very real possibility that the Death Eaters would be adversely affected by the destruction of the Dark Lord. Severus had worked many long hours to create a potion that would effectively block the Dark Mark. After much discussion they had decided that the potion would spare Severus the effects of the severing of the connection with the bastard. 

Now, Severus only hoped that Harry was all right. The over-zealous Aurors had not even given him the chance to make sure that Harry was still alive. Closing his eyes against the pain in his chest, Severus only knew that Harry’s safety and well-being was more important than his own.

It had been a frightening discovery when the potions master had realized that his feelings for one Harry Potter had turned to love. He had been completely unprepared for that revelation. For so long Severus had held onto his hatred of Harry’s father in order to distance himself from the young man. In retrospect Severus knew that subconsciously he had been pushing Harry away from him. Somehow the taciturn man had sensed his mate and had unconsciously fought against that bond. But now Severus sat here hurting with no idea of Harry’s fate while his own seemed to be sealed. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he was here for his own pleasure. The Ministry had been after him for many years and it was only for the efforts of Albus Dumbledore that he had maintained his freedom this long. 

The thought of his mentor brought a new pang to his heart. Too busy in trying to aid and defend the young Gryffindor, Severus had been unable to track the older wizard’s progress through the battle. Struggling to breathe normally, he sincerely hoped that Albus and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the teachers and students were faring better than he. Though the naturally reclusive man was loath to admit it, he cared more deeply for those around him than anyone would have guessed. In his duty as a spy, it was paramount that he maintained an air of aloofness. Innocent lives were at stake and he had vowed years ago that he would do everything within his power in order to assure the safety of his friends, colleagues and students. The result of that emotional detachment meant that he had spent long lonely years apart from the rest of humanity, but he knew even in his pain and isolation that it was for the best. Albus was the only one who knew the truth about the potions master and though he might not approve of Severus’ methods, he did understand his reasoning.

The thoughts of his self-imposed loneliness brought his mind back to the Boy-He-Hoped-Still-Lived. The image of the young man’s beautiful face and brilliant eyes filled his mind’s eye and the potions master sighed heavily. Severus never would have spoken of his love for his student, preferring to believe that the young man was better off without him. But that could not stop his heart from wanting what he knew he could never have. Hope had long been a stranger to Severus Snape. He had always known that he would have to subjugate his own hopes and desires, but he had underestimated the pain and grief it would bring him.

But looking around at the dimly lit, unfurnished room, Severus was oddly glad that he had managed to refrain from succumbing to his heart’s desires and instead had kept his feelings for Harry secret. At least now, Harry would not have to share in his shame at being incarcerated. For that is what Severus presumed was his fate. He had never been to Azkaban prison, but he felt sure that this was where he had been sent. If, Merlin preserve, Harry was all right, then no one would know that the supposed Death Eater and supporter of the Dark Lord had dared to fall in love with the Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World. 

Closing his eyes against the weariness in his heart, body and soul, Severus prayed for a quick end to his torment. Without Harry in his life and his heart, there seemed to the man to be little reason to go on. Severus had accomplished his life’s goal in helping to defeat the dark wizard who had marked him. The truth was that without his soul mate, life held little meaning for the potions master. 

Idly, Severus wondered if anyone had even noticed his absence from Hogwarts. Again hoping that the others had survived the battle, he realized that the venerable headmaster would move heaven and earth to help his protégé. Severus never doubted his mentor’s love and devotion. He only questioned whether or not he actually deserved the older wizard’s regard. Severus had spent too many years in the shadows, blending in with the darkness that permeated the path that he was forced to travel. Severus may not have wished this fate in his life, but he was resigned to accept what befell him, believing that he truly deserved no better.

Logically the potions master knew that even if Albus had been able to immediately set about the process of freeing his protégé, it would still be several hours at the least before he could be freed from the custody of the Ministry and the confines of Azkaban prison. Finally allowing the lingering pain from the battle overcome him, Severus slipped back into unconsciousness.


	3. Battle's End

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 3 Battle’s End

Several screams rent the air as Voldemort was destroyed by the Boy-Who-Lived. The Death Eaters stopped fighting as each clutched his or her left arm and collapsed in obvious pain. Startled, the opponents of the dark turned to where they had last seen the Dark Lord facing off with Harry Potter. Expecting to see the two wizards still dueling, they were surprised to instead see the tall form of the potions master being intercepted as he made his way to the prone form of the young hero. Even more astonishing than the writhing forms on the ground and the still body of Harry Potter was the notable absence of the Dark Wizard. As the confused wizards watched, several Aurors quickly surrounded Severus Snape as he bent towards his student. The Aurors subdued the proud wizard with several hexes and the potions master disappeared from their midst. 

 

Albus Dumbledore came to his senses as he realized that the Ministry aurors had effectively taken his protégé captive. Seeing the younger man port-keyed away from the battlefield, he could only assume that Severus had been sent to Azkaban prison. That fool Fudge, he fumed to himself as the implications set in. The aurors had obviously been under orders to detain the potions master as soon as Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. 

The old wizard was confident in his assumption that Harry had indeed succeeded in his task as the unconscious forms of the Death Eaters indicated that their connection to the dark wizard had been permanently destroyed. The headmaster carefully picked his way through the body-strewn battlefield as he made his way to the young hero of the wizarding world. Some of the Ministry Aurors who had the misfortune to still be there felt the anger and power radiating off the venerable wizard as he knelt next to Harry. As one, they decided discretion was the wisest course of action and backing away they sought to escape the headmaster’s obvious fury. 

 

Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt ran over to join Albus at Harry’s side and together they were relieved to note that the young man was only unconscious and not dead. Receiving a nod from the headmaster, Remus gently picked up his friends’ son and carried him into the confines of the castle. Albus stopped only long enough to ask that the Auror make some discrete enquiries as to the fate of the potions master. Kingsley grimly nodded as he understood the implications. It was a badly kept secret that Minister Fudge was determined to bring down Severus Snape. The Minister had been furious years earlier when Albus Dumbledore had managed to convince the Wizengamot that the potions master had in fact been a spy for the side of Light and not an actual Death Eater. 

 

Madame Pomfrey had readied the infirmary for casualties and it was to her that the men took Harry. Already, several of the injured were being treated, so room was spare in the over-crowded hospital. The way was cleared for the werewolf and headmaster as people saw the precious cargo the men brought. Poppy quickly cleared a bed so that the Boy-Who-Lived could be tenderly placed on the mattress. 

The medi-witch went to work, using diagnostic spells and healing minor cuts and abrasions. As she gathered the necessary potions, she finally spoke to the anxious men. “He will be fine, although his magic levels have been severely depleted.” Pausing in her ministrations, the woman asked, “Albus, does this mean that Harry was successful? Did he destroy You-Know-Who?”

“Yes, Poppy, young Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. And this time we will not have to worry about him coming back. Also, the Death Eaters were incapacitated by their master’s demise and the Ministry Aurors are busy collecting the unconscious wizards even as we speak.” The mention of the Aurors brought his mind back to the unwarranted capture of his protégé and the headmaster frowned. He sincerely hoped that his beloved boy was all right. He was the only one who knew that the façade that the potions master projected was just that. His heart bled for the young wizard who had had every adversity thrown his way and had yet stood stoically. Albus knew that he was the only one who was aware that Severus had decided years ago to push everyone away so that he could protect them and while that decision had saddened the older wizard; he truly understood his protégé’s desire to protect those around him.

Remus looked over at the headmaster and noted the distress evident in the older wizard’s countenance. “Albus, Kingsley will find out where they have taken Severus. The Ministry has no real case against him,” he reassured his friend.

“That they have no reason to hold Severus is not comforting, Remus, as I am certain that Cornelius will do everything in his power to make sure that there is no trial for Severus. Without a trial, we will be unable to mount a defense. Another way must be found to save our friend.”

Thoughtfully, the thin and greying wizard acknowledged the truth in Albus’ words. Fudge had shown a flagrant disregard for the laws of the wizarding world and the rights of its individuals before. And even some who knew the potions master weren’t convinced of the irascible man’s motives and inclinations. Certain members of the Order of the Phoenix had repeatedly expressed the suspicions that Severus Snape was not to be trusted, despite repeated evidence that the man had risked much in order to help the order.

As much as the irritable potions master managed to push everyone away, Remus still felt a certain kinship and responsibility towards the man. All of his former compatriots were now gone or had succumbed to evil. In an odd sort of way, Severus was all Remus had left from his childhood. 

“Poppy, if young Harry here will be all right, I have other matters to which I must attend.” Not waiting for an answer, the headmaster turned to leave, his robes flashing brightly in the light of the infirmary.

Remus pulled over a chair and settled in for a vigil at Harry’s bedside. He was not going to leave the side of the brave young man. The werewolf had the feeling that Harry would need all the support he could get once he awoke. The scents he had been picking up from the young Gryffindor had Remus convinced that Harry had found his soul mate. And though he might not have liked the idea, Remus thought that he knew who that mate was. Once again he found himself thinking that James would be rolling in his grave if he knew that his son’s chosen mate was Severus Snape. Remus had also been sniffing certain scents from the potions master as well. Those scents were enough to make the werewolf realize that the older man reciprocated Harry’s feelings. But he was reasonably sure that neither had done anything about their feelings. Yet. If they did manage to save Severus from the Ministry, Remus was determined to help the two get together. Love was to be treasured and a soul-bond was even more precious.

 

Out on the erstwhile battlegrounds, students, teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix and aurors continued gathering the still unconscious Death Eaters. Those fighters for the side of Light who had been injured had already been sent to the infirmary; they were fortunate in that none perished. Indeed, it appeared that the only casualty was the Dark Lord himself. The senseless Death Eaters were gathered into groups and then port-keyed directly to Azkaban. After a good portion of an hour all of the Dark Lord’s supporters had been incarcerated and all that was left was the mess left behind by the battle. Rocks, trees and shrubs had been hit by stray blasts and the waters of the lake were agitated by the irate giant squid who had not appreciated having its home disturbed.

 

Ron and Hermione gathered with the other members of the DA to check on everyone’s condition. Both were relieved to find that other than a few minor cuts and bruises, no one was seriously hurt. It appeared that the extensive training that Harry had insisted upon had paid off. 

The stalwart Gryffindors were worried about their friend and leader. They had seen Snape being surrounded by the Ministry Aurors, and being rather distant from the scene, were unsure whether Snape had been trying to help or hurt Harry. Even though they had often been assured that the potions master was on their side Ron still didn’t trust the older wizard. He was willing to believe the worst of the man and personally was glad to see Snape being arrested.

Hermione, however, wasn’t convinced that Snape being taken away was a good thing. She had always been willing to give others the benefit of the doubt and though the man often seemed to be narrow-minded and vindictive, she sometimes sensed that it was all an act. She had a gift for seeing the truth where others saw only the facts, and she had learned over the years to trust her instincts.

The members of the DA were comforted by the knowledge that Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had quickly taken Harry to the castle. They knew that if anyone could survive an encounter with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, then it would be Harry. Now all they had to do besides help with the clean up was wait for word on their friend.

 

Hagrid was feeling mighty proud of his younger brother. Grawp had proven that he was more than a match for the fully-trained wizards as he had used just a small tree to overpower his attackers. A giant’s hide is tough enough to withstand many spells, hexes and curses and Grawp had easily shrugged off all that had come his way. 

 

Draco felt the adrenaline slowly leave his body as he surveyed the results of the battle. He had suffered a cutting hex on his left arm but other than that he felt fine. Looking over to his mother Draco felt a sense of pride that she had found the strength of will to stand up for what was right. Above all, Malfoys were taught to believe in their own abilities and ideals and it had been a disappointment to both of them that Lucius had subjugated his own judgment and pride to a half-blood.

 

Narcissa smiled at her son. Never had she been so proud of the young man. He had proven himself a true Malfoy today. They had watched as the unconscious Lucius was carried along with the other Death Eaters off the field. Then the man had been whisked away by port-key, hopefully to Azkaban prison. And unless the Ministry was willing to fight the young heir and his mother, Lucius would be unable to wiggle out of things this time. They were determined that the man be held accountable for his many sins and Draco was going to do everything within his power to make sure that Lucius stayed in prison this time.

 

Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she preferred to be called, worked on auto-pilot as she helped to cleanup after the battle. She smiled as she recalled fighting alongside her aunt and cousin. It had pleased her to no end that they had come over to the side of the Light. Tonks felt like she had gained new family, when in fact she had had them all along. But with Aunt Narcissa and her son being Malfoys, there had been little chance of being around them. She was going to enjoy getting to know her aunt and cousin, she thought happily. At long last the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and Tonks gave a sigh of relief. The Aurors’ jobs were over for now and they could finally rest after a hard-fought battle.

 

Fred and George grinned at each other as they watched the Death Eaters scream in pain and collapse. Too bad they couldn’t have a Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product that could cause that sort of reaction in their victims, er customers. Adopting a mock-serious pose each bowed to the other in mirror image. Straightening back up they started laughing, the sound carrying across the school grounds turned battlefield. 

“Just think,” said George.

“If we could do this sort of thing,” continued Fred.

“Everyday,” ended George.

Identical smiles graced the freckled faces as those nearby glanced over nervously. Anyone who had ever spent any time around the pair knew that happy Weasley twins meant that trouble was never far away.

 

Tired after all the activity had died down, Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle. Slowly, the other battle participants turned towards the sanctuary of the school. Now that the opposing forces had been defeated and taken into custody there was no longer a need to continue to stand around. The only exceptions were Hagrid and his ‘little’ brother Grawp. Hagrid had made great strides in civilizing the young giant but he was still not quite castle-broken.

 

Many of those present were ready to start celebrating; in fact, looking over at the commotion surrounding the red-haired Weasley twins, it was easy to see that they had already started the party as patented Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes magical fireworks split the air. Even the normally stern Professor McGonagall smiled at their antics. Surely there was no better time to celebrate than now.

The only blight on the upcoming festivities was the questions surrounding Harry’s condition and the potions master’s fate. Hurrying up the castle steps, the members of the DA were determined to at least get the answers regarding Harry. The group was met at the infirmary door by the headmaster as he took his leave from the room.

“Ah, my dear students, and what may I do for you?” Albus asked as he reached into his pocket for another lemon drop.

“Headmaster, we were wondering if you might tell us how Harry is doing?” Hermione spoke for the group. She didn’t wait for an answer before she asked the question they had all been pondering. “And what happened to Professor Snape, sir?”

Weariness showed in the older wizard’s visage as he prepared his answers. “You may all rest assured that I am confident that young Harry will recover completely. It seems that he just used so much power in defeating Lord Voldemort that he needs some time and rest in order to regain his strength.” Here Albus paused. “However, I cannot say with any certainty that Professor Snape is similarly all right. As you may have seen he was taken by the Ministry Aurors to an unknown location. Even as we speak, there are people who are working to find him and to obtain his release.”

“Sir, you don’t think that they took him to Azkaban prison, do you?” the bright witch asked.

“While I do not know for sure, I do believe that that is the most likely conclusion. I am afraid that we will have a battle on our hands in trying to retrieve our potions master at any rate,” the headmaster tiredly answered. The truth was that this was one time that he did not feel the desire to be devious and misleading. His heart was hurting too much at the loss of one whom he considered to be a son. And the fact that the young man had already suffered so much in life just added to his grief. Albus was well aware that the masks that Severus wore were so complete that so many truly believed the man to be an evil Death Eater and all around bad guy. The venerable wizard could only hope that they would be able to free the potions master and that the man would then feel free enough with the destruction of his ‘master’ to drop those masks and allow others to finally see him as he actually was. For Albus knew that underneath the cold façade hid a man who cared deeply for those around him and that the man would risk everything to help another. Sometimes Albus wondered if the sorting hat had gotten it wrong when it had placed Severus in Slytherin house instead of Gryffindor. Of course, the older wizard acknowledged that the potions master was certainly sly and cunning enough for his house as Albus knew of no one else who could have so successfully fooled so many for so long.

Absently the headmaster realized that he was now standing alone in the corridor. He could only assume that as he stood ruminating the students had entered the infirmary to see their friend and leader.

 

Seeing that the older wizard had become lost in thought, the members of the DA quietly slipped into the infirmary. Despite the headmaster’s reassuring words, they knew that they would feel better if they could see Harry for themselves.

The earlier commotion and noise had settled down as there were very few serious injuries for the medi-witch to attend. She straightened up as she saw the group nervously approach. “I assume you are here to see my favorite patient?” she inquired with a faint smile. There was really no reason to ask as these young people had proven time and again that they were always there for one another.

This time Neville spoke up. “Yes, ma’am. If that’s all right. We just wanted to make sure Harry will be okay.”

The medi-witch’s smile grew as she nodded. “Yes, Harry will be up and around before you know it. I should think that he will be ready to leave my care by tomorrow. He used a great deal of energy in the battle against You-Know-Who and just needs to rest now.”

The friends peeked around Madam Pomfrey to see Harry quietly sleeping. Hermione and Ginny both sighed their relief that the boy they each saw as a brother was all right. Nodding to one another, the group quietly thanked the medi-witch and turned to leave. They had heard word of an impromptu party in the Great Hall and now that they knew Harry was fine they were eager to attend and celebrate.


	4. Getting Around the Run-Around

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: HBP? There's an HBP?

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 4 Getting Around the Run-Around

Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned as he came against another dead end in his search for one Severus Snape. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn that the man had just disappeared from the wizarding world. But the Auror did know better and he could smell a diversion when he saw one. It was obvious to Kingsley that the lowly Ministry lackey seated in front of him in the dingy, badly lit office knew more than he was saying, but the Auror was at a loss as to how to get the information out of the lowly-paid young man. If this were a suspected Death Eater the methods available to the tall bald man would be greater. But as it was, he simply could not go about torturing Ministry employees, no matter how annoying they proved to be.

Rubbing a hand across his smooth head, Kingsley tried again. “I just need to speak to the Auror who was in charge of arresting Professor Severus Snape. Now, surely you can give me that information?” It was a gift that Kingsley had, to be able to ask for information while giving the impression that it was the most reasonable thing in the world for the other person to comply.

The young man nervously swallowed. He was seriously beginning to doubt his career choice at this point. When the newly graduated Hufflepuff had entered the Ministry he had never envisioned being relentlessly questioned by an Auror. Of course the employee in question had the information the insistent man wanted, but he had been given strict orders to keep it confidential. 

Kingsley had one last card to play, knowing that the Ministry worker had just graduated from Hogwarts. “I really must insist that you give me the information I want, as it involves an important and much beloved war hero.”

Without thinking the young man responded. “How can you say that, sir? This is Severus Snape we are talking about. You will never meet a more disagreeable or selfish person. Snape is no war hero,” the man sputtered.

Smiling, Kingsley said, “So I see that your memory has improved. Now won’t you tell me the rest that you know regarding the arrest of Severus Snape?”

The nervous man gulped. “Brighton Smythe is the Auror in charge of the case against Snape, but don’t worry about him getting off, because there isn’t to be a trial. He already is in Azkaban and he won’t be leaving,” the now flustered man quietly answered. He had already messed up in admitting anything to the Auror. He figured he might as well finish the job of ruining his life.

Hearing all that he needed to know, Kingsley Shacklebolt left without saying anything else. For now there was nothing the tall Auror could do but to report back to Dumbledore. Together they might be able to find a way to get Snape released, but they would need help. If Smythe was involved then the case against the potions master was solid. The experienced Auror never left anything to chance and he would not have taken the spy without due cause. While the loyalties of many in the Ministry were suspect, Brighton Smythe was known as being a by-the-rules straight shooter. He never did anything by half measures and he never deviated from the letter of the law. Kingsley was worried. If Smythe had found reason enough to arrest Snape then they were in deep trouble.

 

The Great Hall was overflowing with exuberant celebrants as the festivities raged. Fred and George Weasley had managed to procure a few barrels of butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks and were gleefully doling out the contents to happy students, professors and Order members. Laughter was ringing throughout the large room and witches and wizards rejoiced in carefree celebration at the final and definite destruction of the most evil wizard in centuries to threaten the wizarding world.

 

Remus Lupin sat in the quiet infirmary listening to the soft even breathing of the seemingly frail young man lying in the hospital bed. Of all the things Remus regretted in life, one of the utmost was his inability to have been there more for Harry. The werewolf sighed as he shifted in his chair. He reflected that most of the time he had spent in the infirmary had been spent with him lying in a bed and not sitting in one of these rather uncomfortable chairs.

 

Poppy had not stopped worrying since the infirmary doors had opened admitting Harry Potter. Of course the dear boy would be all right given some rest, but what truly concerned the medi-witch was the news that the Ministry had taken Severus Snape. Although the man went to great lengths to keep others emotionally distant from him, she had always had a soft spot for the formidable man. She had spent too much time tending to his various wounds over the years to not feel protective of the potions master. From his time as a student when he would cautiously sneak in so that she could patch him up from his father’s beatings, to the time he had been attacked by Remus as a werewolf, to the countless times the proud man would return from a Death Eater meeting hurting from the punishments or from the attentions of the Dark Lord.

Quietly she went over to check on her current patient. The other injured battle participants had been treated and released and Poppy imagined that they were now celebrating down in the Great Hall with the others. The medi-witch smiled as she saw her former student and patient Remus Lupin sitting in the hard hospital chair by Harry’s bedside. The poor man looked to be absolutely exhausted as well as uncomfortable so taking out her wand, Poppy waved it as she softly spoke an incantation. She watched in amusement as the man gasped as the wooden chair underneath him changed into a squishy arm chair with an ottoman to match. Looking up, Remus smiled his thanks to the medi-witch and watched as she checked on the sleeping young man in the bed. She nodded to Remus, indicating that Harry would be fine and turned to go back to her office. Poppy had no desire to partake in the festivities in the other part of the castle as her place was here in the infirmary with her patient. Besides, seeing Harry walk out of the hospital tomorrow would be celebration enough for the matron.

 

The members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the staff and students of Hogwarts reveled in the impromptu victory celebration. The adults felt the relief of freedom from a maniacal half-blood who had dared to try to rule their world. The children and young adults had never known a time without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as even after his first downfall at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived, fear was still rampant in the wizarding world.

Having been assured of Harry’s well being, Ron and Hermione danced to the magically created music that Professor Flitwick had charmed into being. Ginny and Draco were talking over by the punchbowl. They had a quiet area for conversation as most present were opting to indulge in butterbeer instead. Neville had finally found his Gryffindor courage and had asked Luna Lovegood for a dance and had been genuinely shocked when she had dreamily accepted.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the boisterous Great Hall in his search for Albus Dumbledore. Absently he smiled and nodded at the celebrants as he made his way slowly across the large room. Finally he spotted the headmaster in quiet conversation with Professor McGonagall. Passing through the silencing spell the two had erected around them, Kingsley shook his head at the sudden drop in volume. In truth, he wasn’t one for loud parties and he appreciated the calm atmosphere in this corner of the room.

“Albus, I have been able to find out a bit about Snape, but we will have trouble in getting him back,” Kingsley said by way of greeting. This was not the time for idle pleasantries.

The headmaster and Minerva turned to the newcomer and waited for him to continue his report.

“I am afraid that Auror Brighton Smythe is in charge of the case against Snape. That means that the Ministry has a good case against him, as Smythe is a tough, by-the-books type. And I have been informed that there will be no trial. He has already been sent to Azkaban. I’m sorry, Albus,” the Auror finished.

The famous twinkle was absent from the older wizard’s eyes as he contemplated this information. His biggest fear had been realized as Cornelius Fudge had gone around wizarding laws and had managed to sentence Severus without benefit of a trial. Without due process, there was little chance of finding an easy release. But already, an idea was forming in the master planner’s mind. It was extreme and unorthodox, but it would work and it would be unimpeachable. Not even the slippery fool Fudge would be able to gainsay the solution. Albus began to smile as the idea solidified in his mind. Yes, this would do quite nicely. This plan would also serve to further his own agenda. All in all, Albus was pleased with his ingenuity. 

The tall Auror and the transfigurations professor silently watched as the headmaster pondered the problem. If things had not been so dire for their colleague they would have found the process fascinating as one could almost see the gears turning in the old man’s head as he plotted and schemed.

Finally Albus chuckled and said, “Yes, well thank you, Kingsley. I do think that I see the way out of this, but that will have to wait for tomorrow. But as for today, I do believe that a celebration is in progress and we have been absent from it for far too long. Minerva, my dear, would you care to take a spin around the dance floor with me?”

Gaping at the sudden change in the headmaster’s demeanor, Minerva could only nod numbly as she allowed her friend and boss to lead her out to the center of the room. Kingsley shook his head as he followed the two out of the corner and prepared to join in the party. He knew the old man’s ways enough by now to know that Albus had figured out an answer and that somehow it would all work out in the end. There was a reason the Dark Lord had feared Albus Dumbledore. No one could match the man in wits or shear brilliance.


	5. Mad Headmasters and Mad Schemes

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

 

Chapter 5 Mad Headmasters and Mad Schemes

Harry slowly awakened in the early morning hours as the sun began to creep over the horizon. His mind still foggy, he tried to figure out why he seemed to be so tired and a bit sore. The details of yesterday’s battle started to filter into his brain and Harry groaned. Things were beginning to make sense and he shuddered as he recalled the chaos of the fight. Opening his eyes, Harry blinked as he struggled to focus his blurry vision. The young wizard could see that someone was sitting next to his bed, but without his glasses their identity was concealed. Knowing that his glasses would be on the bedside table, Harry reached for them and sighed as the world came into focus.

Remus Lupin was still sleeping and Harry was surprised to see that the usual infirmary chair had been transfigured into a cozy armchair. The older man’s feet were propped up on a matching ottoman and all in all he looked rather comfortable. Wondering if Remus had spent the entire time by his side, Harry silently thanked Merlin that his ersatz family member had survived the battle. Harry sincerely hoped that he would be able to get some answers soon to all the questions running about his brain. He had a vague idea that he had managed to fulfill the prophecy and had destroyed Voldemort, but beyond that Harry hadn’t a clue as to the fate of anyone else or even of the outcome of the battle. He hoped that the fact that he was safely ensconced in the infirmary meant that their side had won.

Madame Pomfrey walked into the infirmary ward. Years of tending to sick and hurt patients who needed rest to recover had taught her the art of silence. Smoothing her already neatly coiffed hair back, she smiled when she saw that Harry had awakened. Moving to his bedside, she took out her wand and checking the results, quietly pronounced him ready to leave after he had eaten breakfast.

As the werewolf stirred and opening his eyes, he heard the medi-witch’s diagnosis. “Harry, how are you feeling?” Remus asked the young wizard as the efficient woman nodded and returned to her office to order the promised meal.

“All right, I guess,” Harry started. “But what happened and how is everyone else?”

Remus smiled at his former friends’ son. “Relax, Harry. You were the only one who needed real medical treatment as you destroyed Lord Voldemort before anyone else could be seriously injured.” Seeing the confusion in Harry’s eyes, the werewolf continued. “All of the Death Eaters were incapacitated when their master was killed.”

“But what about Snape?” Harry asked quickly.

“Professor Snape, Harry,” the older wizard corrected. “He was fine since he had taken a potion that blocked the effects of the Dark Mark.” Here Remus paused. He knew that Harry needed to know, but he wasn’t sure how the young man would take the news. “There is something you need to know, Harry. After you collapsed, Ministry Aurors portkeyed Severus to Azkaban. Professor Dumbledore is working on getting him released, but it seems that Minister Fudge had prepared for his capture.”

Stunned, the young wizard sat silently as he tried to identify the emotions swirling around his head. Harry had come to respect the snarky potions master even if the man was still a stern teacher and mentor. As Harry understood only too well the role that Professor Snape had been forced to assume, he was shocked that the man had been arrested. Gulping, Harry asked the only thing that came to mind. “What can I do to help?”

Remus opened his mouth to answer when he heard the doors to the infirmary open. Turning, he saw the headmaster enter and decided that the answer was not his to give. 

“Ah, Harry, my dear boy. I see that you are indeed awake now. Congratulations my boy, you did it. You destroyed Voldemort. I am so very proud of you,” Albus stopped only long enough to pop a lemon drop into his mouth. “Now then, I trust that Remus has informed you of the recent turn of events?” Seeing Harry numbly nod his head, the headmaster continued, “So you see we are left with a dilemma now. Our esteemed potions master has been wrongfully imprisoned by the very community for which he has so diligently and steadfastly labored over these long years. We must find a way to release him from confinement and there must be no chance of his again being taken into custody. Now was I correct in hearing you ask how you could assist, Harry?”

“Uh, yeah, Professor. I do want to help if I can. Despite our differences, I respect Professor Snape and I want to do what I can. I’m just not sure what I can do to help,” Harry trailed off.

“Splendid, my boy. I knew I could count on you,” Albus beamed as he clapped his hands. “Well, I’ll just leave you to continue resting so you can be released from Madame Pomfrey’s excellent care. Don’t worry about a thing my dear child. I will take care of all the details.” With that statement, the barmy old wizard breezed out of the room leaving behind a very perplexed young Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World and a confused werewolf.

Harry looked over to his older friend and asked, “Why do I have the feeling I just signed my life away?”

Remus sighed. “Well, with Albus, one never quite knows. Ah, here is your breakfast now. We’ll face things in a few hours after you have returned to your dorm and rested a bit more.” After watching the young wizard eat the porridge and drink his pumpkin juice the greying-haired man reassuringly patted the young wizard’s shoulder and stood. “Are you ready to leave now, Harry?”

“Yes, Moony. I think I have spent enough time here,” Harry said as he pulled back the bed covers. Standing, he reached for a clean robe that had earlier been brought by the house elves. Remus stepped outside the screen to give the young man some privacy while changing. He turned when he heard Harry walk up behind him.

“Madame Pomfrey? I am leaving now,” Harry called out.

The medi-witch came out of her office and smiled. “Very good, Harry. Now I want you to rest today. No unnecessary exertions. Understood?” Seeing a nod from the young Gryffindor, she waved him off.

Harry gladly left the infirmary with his friend. Together the two walked in silence for a time, until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. “And now, if you don’t mind, Harry. I have spent the last several hours in that chair and would be quite grateful for my own bed now. If that is all right with you?”

“Of, course, Moony. Go and rest. I’ll be okay here. Will you come visit me later?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry. I will be up to see you after lunch. And remember what Madame Pomfrey said. Get some rest,” Remus said as he turned to leave. The young wizard nodded as the werewolf quietly left to go to the nearby guest suites. Entering the Gryffindor common room, Harry was glad to find that everyone seemed to still be at breakfast as the room was empty. He quickly crossed over to the staircase and went up to his dorm room. Tiredly, Harry settled back onto his bed and he worried at his lower lip as he thought of the fate of his mentor, Severus Snape. 

 

Albus chuckled as he returned to his office. He had a couple of favors to call in and then a young man to convince to agree to a rather unconventional course of action. The wily old man knew that this was going to be a hard sell, but he also knew something that Harry didn’t. Mainly, that Severus was in love with Harry. Oh, his protégé had never said anything, but Albus could see it in his eyes, in the way Severus would wistfully watch the younger wizard and in the way he would pull his arms about his body in a protective manner. Albus didn’t think that Severus was even aware of that particular habit of his, but he often did it when he was feeling especially alone and vulnerable. The headmaster wanted nothing more for his young protégé than to be able to give him what he so desperately wanted in life. Severus had learned early in life to ask for nothing and that is what the lonely man had usually gotten. Nothing. But now, his mentor had a plan that would hopefully not only release him from Azkaban prison, but would also give him his heart’s desire.

Of Harry’s feelings, Albus was only slightly less certain. He knew that the powerful young wizard respected the potions master, and would probably be friends with the man if given the chance. However, Albus sensed a deeper well of feelings in the young man. Now all the master manipulator had to do was to find a way to force Harry to tap into those emotions.

 

As promised, Remus went up to the Gryffindor tower after lunchtime to see Harry. One of the younger years let him in the portrait hole and Remus awkwardly stood in the large room as the nervous young child went up to call Harry down. He smiled thinly at some of the students who regarded him with curious eyes.

Soon Harry sedately entered the room. He smiled at his friend as he crossed over to the werewolf. “Moony. Are you feeling better now that you got to sleep in a real bed?” Harry quietly asked.

“Yes, Harry. Thanks for asking. If you are feeling up to it, why don’t we go for a short walk?” Seeing a nod from the young wizard, Remus led the way out of the portrait hole. They walked in companionable silence for a few moments before Remus spoke. “I do believe that we might want to see the headmaster, Harry. I have an idea that he has a plan regarding Professor Snape. I also have the feeling that we, or at least you, are involved in his little scheme.”

The younger man sighed. “Yeah, I think you’re right, Moony. But I have to admit that I don’t have a clue what I can do to help.”

The last remaining Marauder chuckled. “Oh, Harry. Haven’t you learned by now that Albus Dumbledore is not only a powerful wizard but also a magician?” Seeing Harry’s blank look Remus continued, “That means that he often does the impossible. And I think that you are seriously underestimating your own influence in the wizarding community.”

Harry was silent as he processed the older man’s words. He knew that people tended to pay attention to whatever he said or did, but quite frankly he found that to be rather annoying. If they weren’t misinterpreting his words and actions then they were fawning over him like he was the greatest thing to appear. Really, couldn’t these people think for themselves? Of course, silly, he thought to himself. If they could, would Fudge ever have been elected?

Thinking of that idiot Fudge brought Harry’s mind back to Professor Snape. Since he had heard the news this morning, Harry had been unable to think of much else. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, the man’s fate disturbed him far more than he would have liked to admit. True, a couple of years ago Harry would have been glad to see the snarky potions master get his, but now the idea of the man being locked up in Azkaban horrified him. Harry shook his head as he tried to understand why he should be so concerned for someone who had rarely treated him decently. The young wizard sighed. Maybe Dumbledore could shed some light on the situation and he could just forget about why he was so upset.

Looking up, Harry was surprised to see that they had already arrived at the gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office. Remus quietly spoke the password, another favorite sweet, and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing the two men access to the stairs and the tower office.

Albus looked up as he sensed the presence of the two and he quickly called out a welcome. Harry shook his head in amazement as once again the older wizard showed why he was so greatly esteemed. The man in question was smiling brightly as Harry and Remus entered the office and he bid them to take a couple of comfortable chairs. 

The madly twinkling eyes meant trouble for someone, Harry found himself thinking nervously. He just hoped that that someone wasn’t him for once. Grabbing hold of some of that famous Gryffindor courage, Harry spoke up. “Headmaster, you hinted earlier that you had an idea of how to get Professor Snape back. Would you care to tell us now?”

If it were possible, the eyes lit up even brighter as the wily old man contemplated his answer. “Tea anyone? Yes, well here you go then. Oh, and have one of these delicious biscuits to go along. I must say that the house elves have really outdone themselves this time. Now, this is my idea, Harry…” Two pairs of eyes grew wider as the astonished men listened to the headmaster outline his plan.

 

Harry jumped up out of his chair. He couldn’t have heard right. No, he could not have heard right. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find that nothing would come out in his agitation.

Remus simply sat in his chair, his teacup forgotten and now lying on the floor. His mouth clamped shut as he tried to wrap his mind around what the head of the Order of the Phoenix had just suggested.


	6. No Escaping My Demons

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

 

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 6 No Escaping My Demons

Severus shivered slightly as he felt the presence of the dementors nearby. Shortly after he had first awakened, some Aurors, accompanied by two dementors, had come for him and had roughly escorted him to his new home. The Ministry thugs had laughed as they taunted the infamous Death Eater and his circumstances. They had made sure to let the potions master know just how filthy and disgusting they thought he was. One of the guards had sneered at him and told him that they should just let the dementors kiss him and be done with it. Actually, that sounded fine to Severus. Not even after some of the Death Eater revels had he ever felt this bad. For now he was here in Azkaban, but with the memories of all of his Death Eater activities along with his memories of his treatment by his father and uncle to keep him company.

 

“Come here, you worthless boy,” the dark haired man growled. The small child cowered in the corner as the large man approached. He knew that refusing to go to him would only make the punishments worse, but fear held him captive. Snarling, the man grabbed the quivering child be the collar and roughly hauled him to his feet. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand? Or are you as worthless as your bitch of a mother?” The man brought a hand back and quickly brought it across the young boy’s face. 

The child refused to cry out as he was slapped, knowing that any sound would only serve to further infuriate his father. Instead, he stood silently, waiting for the next punishment.

“Finally teaching that runt some manners, eh, Sebastian?” The man’s brother said as he sauntered into the room. “You know, there are other ways we can teach the boy his place in life,” the new man suggestively leered at his young nephew.

Sebastian turned around and stared hard at his brother. “You know, I think you might have an idea there. Merlin knows that nothing else gets through this boy’s thick head. And his mother certainly doesn’t know how to please.” The man smiled grimly and the young boy cringed at the tone in the man’s voice. He was used to being beaten, but somehow he knew things were going to get worse. Fear shone in his eyes as the two men turned to him and his uncle started rubbing his own crotch in anticipation.

 

Severus sobbed quietly as the memories came unbidden. Much like his younger self, he crouched in the corner and hugged his body closely. Oh, Merlin, please make the thoughts go away he silently cried. His usual trick of listing potions ingredients and their various uses was completely ineffectual given the presence of the dementors. Finally the beings passed and Severus could breathe again. He thought he had only been in Azkaban a few hours and already he felt as if he were losing his mind. Reluctantly, his estimation of Sirius Black went up a notch as Severus remembered that the man had spent twelve years here.

The stoic man didn’t know how many more memories he could endure before he went stark raving mad. For one who valued so greatly the mind and its abilities, the idea of going crazy was truly frightening. Severus had always prided himself on his self-control and his mental acuity, and here in Azkaban he was in grave danger of losing both. 

The worst part, he miserably thought, was that even if he had his wand available, he would likely be unable to produce a Patronus. The Patronus Charm only worked if the wizard casting the spell focused on a truly happy memory and Severus was fairly certain that he would not know a happy memory if he saw one. His life had been filled instead with bitter experiences and broken promises. The only remotely happy memories had come from his lovely mother, but she had died when he was still young. Severus had always suspected that she died at the hands of his father, but he had never been able to prove it.

From there, the young man’s life had worsened. Without the mitigating influence of his mother, his overbearing father had become even more abusive, often enlisting the services of his brother, Rasputin. Together, the two men had come up with many inventive punishments for the young Severus. Punishments that often included severe beatings and rape. Severus had grown up with little hope and little joy in his life. His only respites were the times when he could lose himself in a book, preferably on potions. 

By the time he entered Hogwarts, Severus had learned many hard lessons in life, including the fact that others would only hurt you if given the opportunity. Thus, his teachers, classmates and housemates found him to be a self-reliant, embittered and jaded young child. 

 

Severus shivered as the temperature dropped noticeably in the small cell. He knew only too well that that meant another dementor was nearing. He tried to breathe normally but the sensations overwhelmed him as he was plunged into another memory. 

 

The teen struggled vainly against the magical bonds as his father and uncle dragged him into the center of the large room. Several cloaked and masked figures surrounded them, watching intently. “My lord. I bring you my son as an offering to show my devotion to you. He is quite skilled in the making of potions and may be of some use to you,” Sebastian Snape bowed low as he presented his gift to his lord and master. 

Voldemort smiled malevolently as he regarded his new toy. He had of course been keeping his eye on Sebastian’s young son over the years. The boy seemed to have a natural aptitude for potions as well as a sharp mind. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord acknowledged that the boy’s body was nice as well. Yes, he thought to himself. This one will do quite nicely. “Bring your ssson forward, my faithful child. Let usss Mark him and bring him into our family,” he sibilantly said.

Obediently, the two men brought forth the still struggling youth. His left arm was wrenched forward and his sleeve pushed up to reveal smooth, unblemished skin. Lord Voldemort smoothly stood and faced the frightened boy. Raising his wand, the Dark Lord spoke an incantation in a strange hissing voice and placing the wand tip on the arm, he placed the Dark Mark on his newest follower.

Severus cried out in pain as the Mark seared into his skin. Tears ran down his face as his father and uncle still held him tightly in their grasps. The teen tried to pull back as a slender hand reached out for his face. “Ssso nice. Come, my pet, and I will show you the joysss of being my ssservant.” Voldemort turned and clearly expected the men to bring the boy with them. Following their master, the men entered a small room off the larger meeting room and released the boy from his magical bonds. Again bowing deeply to their lord, the men silently backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Voldemort slowly circled the shivering youth and laughter filled the room as the Dark Lord contemplated his new pet. “Ssso what shall you do for me, young Ssseverusss, to show your obedience to me?” A bony finger traced a pattern on the young man’s cheek and the teen struggled to contain his horror. Severus stood perfectly still as his new master drew closer and began touching his body in a more intimate manner.

 

Screams rent the air as Severus struggled against the memory of his induction in to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Voldemort had been no less gentle than his father and uncle had ever been with him and Severus had cried as his body was brutally used against his will. He had felt the shame and mortification well up within him as his new master reached completion. As always, the youth had tried to distance himself from the act, pulling inside his mind to try to protect himself. It was easier if he imagined that this had nothing to do with him, that it was not a part of his life, that it changed nothing about himself.

 

Gasping, the potions master finally pulled out of the memory and he struggled to regain control over his emotions. Everything felt raw and exposed. All the issues that he had spent so many years burying had been forced back up to the surface. Severus wiped a dirty hand across his face as he sat back against the cold wall. Now that the dementor had left he felt a little of his reserve slip back into place. He had the feeling that the dementors would quickly strip him of that ability the longer he spent here.

Sighing, Severus settled back onto the straw pallet and resigned himself to a sleepless night filled with terror-filled visits by those wild and crazy dementors. The man snorted as he realized the direction his train of thought had taken. Definitely wouldn’t be long before he’d be a jabbering mess at this rate, he sarcastically decided. 

Severus closed his eyes as he again found his thoughts wandering to his friends and colleagues. He lost count of the number of times he had tried to ask about their well-being, only to be told that it was none of his concern. One of the Aurors had gone so far as to hex him when he had dared to inquire about Harry. Apparently, Death Eaters were not privileged with that sort of information. Oh, Harry, he sighed. Thank Merlin I never let you know how I feel about you. What would you think of me if you could see me now? Severus was miserable and was sure that his misery would only increase. Closing his eyes, he tried to shut out the sounds of the other prisoners and the sounds of their agony. He had enough with his own demons to face and fight. Slowly exhaustion took hold and the former professor of potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell into the land of nightmares and tempests.


	7. A Savior's Job is Never Done

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 7 A Savior’s Job is Never Done

The young Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World paced nervously as he mentally went over the plan that Dumbledore had laid out. It was crazy, it was outlandish, it was insane. And did he mention that it was crazy? Harry had found over the years that Albus usually knew what he was talking about. But this? This was just plain nuts. Not to mention, how were they going to pull this off? Harry took a deep, cleansing breath like Severus had taught him. Clearing his mind, the youth stopped pacing and turned to face the venerable headmaster.

“All finished, Harry?” Albus calmly inquired. He had known that his idea would meet with a great deal of resistance, but he was a patient man and could afford to wait out the indignation and disbelief. The older wizard glanced over to Remus to see that the man had finally managed to pull himself together enough to retrieve his teacup from the floor. 

“Headmaster? I really do want to do all that I can to help Professor Snape; but are you sure that this is the answer? I mean, forget about everything else. What will Professor Snape say?” Harry’s normally deep baritone voice had risen an octave by this point.

Albus chuckled as he reached for his ever-present candy dish. “Harry, I assure you that I have thoroughly considered all the angles and all the ramifications as well as the pertinent laws. This is perfectly legal and there is absolutely nothing that the Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry can do about it. And as for Severus, well, my dear boy, we will just deal with him when we get to that point.”

Harry huffily sat back down, mollified not at all. He could not believe that he was sitting here with his headmaster and ersatz godfather discussing this mad scheme. Harry looked over to Remus for some emotional support, to find the man silently shaking his head. “Moony? What do you have to say about this?”

Remus sighed. He could certainly see the logic behind Albus’ reasoning, but he could not see how this could possibly work. Both of the men involved were extremely headstrong and independent and neither would be likely to appreciate the sudden changes in their lives. Finally Remus shook his head at his young friend and looked to Albus for guidance.

Fortunately for him, Albus was willing to play along. “Harry, for Severus’ sake, you must bond with him. Only as your legitimate bond mate can we free him from Azkaban. As the hero of the wizarding world, you have the community at your feet. Anything you ask will be given.”

“Okay, if that is the case, then why can’t I simply demand that Professor Snape be released?” Harry asked impatiently.

“Because it isn’t that simple, Harry. Cornelius Fudge will do everything in his power to keep Professor Snape in custody and he is not above using your popularity for his own gain. Only a soul-mate bond can over rule the Minister’s edicts. As your bond mate, Severus’ innocence would be believed. No one would accept that the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World would marry a Death Eater. Based on your relationship with Severus, Minister Fudge would be forced to release our potions master.” Albus sat back and allowed Harry the time to digest the information. He knew it was a long shot, but the headmaster truly thought that this was the best plan available to them.

Remus spoke up at this point. “Albus, how would we perform the ceremony without Severus there? And what more would be required of Harry?”

Harry shot a grateful glance over to the werewolf and he waited for the answers to those questions.

“A simple spell can determine that Severus and Harry are soul mates. Indeed, I have often suspected that to be true. And that being the case, Harry can claim Severus as his mate and wed him in absentia. After the ceremony is conducted, our Harry will demand his mate to be released to him and Severus will be safe.” The headmaster paused here, hoping that the answer given would be sufficient, but was wise enough to know that it probably wouldn’t.

Remus sat forward in his chair. “And…” he prompted.

Albus sighed and continued. “And then Harry will have to take his mate in order to validate his claim.”

This brought Harry’s attention back as he interrupted the conversation. “What do you mean ‘take’?” he asked.

“Exactly what you might imagine, my boy. You must consummate the marriage by making love to Severus.” 

Harry jumped out of his chair for the second time that afternoon at hearing the headmaster’s words. Furiously he stalked across the room and nervously ran his hand through his hair. “Snape me, and I… Oh, I can’t believe that you just said that. I can’t believe you expect me, you expect us to…” The young man trailed off as words failed him.

Dejectedly he sat back down and looked up at one of the most powerful wizards of their time. “Are you sure, sir?”

Smiling kindly at his student, the headmaster nodded. “Yes, Harry, I am certain. And would this really be all that bad? Both you and Severus have been alone in your lives and you both would benefit from having someone in your lives. You two have already proven that you are a formidable team. I have complete faith that you can find happiness together also.” 

Albus regarded the young wizard for a moment. “Harry, haven’t you ever felt as though something, or perhaps someone was missing from your life? Haven’t you had the feeling that you were not quite whole?” The headmaster watched as the realization crossed the younger man’s face. “Yes, Harry. That is your soul’s way of letting you know it needs its mate. And unless I am very much mistaken I believe that Severus has also felt this pull. Your souls have been trying to find one another, trying to connect. It is time to allow that to happen, my boy. Let your hearts and souls join.”

 

Silence reigned in the room as the men considered the situation. After a few moments Remus broke the silence. “And what of the rest of their lives, Albus? Or am I mistaken in thinking that this is an unbreakable bond?”

Harry gulped. “You mean we would not be able to just go our separate ways afterward?”

“Of course not, Harry. Otherwise, Cornelius Fudge would be able to gainsay your bonding. You and Severus would have a true marriage with all that that entails.”

The young wizard’s eyes closed as he sat back weakly in his seat. This was so much more than he had imagined when he had come up here this afternoon. But something inside him stirred at the thought that he wouldn’t have to ever be alone again. As much as he tried to deny it, the idea of being bonded to the snarky potions master felt right somehow. A feeling deep inside him was beginning to wake and Harry quite frankly didn’t know what to make of it. He had known for some time now that he was as attracted to men as he was to women, so that wasn’t a problem, in and of itself. In the end he decided to keep these thoughts to himself for the time being. 

Remus quietly thought over the surprising conversation. Inwardly he chuckled as he realized that this chain of events certainly played into his plan of helping his young friend find his soul mate. Perhaps Remus would have chosen a different means in which to introduce Harry to the idea of courting Severus. His werewolf-enhanced senses had already informed him that Harry and Severus were a match and he suspected that Severus at least already understood this. 

 

Several more moments passed before Harry finally stirred. Opening his eyes, he straightened in his seat and set his features into a determined scowl. “All right, sir. I will do it. Perform the charm and then I will claim my mate,” the young man growled.

“Very well, my boy.” Standing, Albus took out his wand and waved it over the Gryffindor while saying an incantation. Seeing the colorful aura settle over his student, the headmaster smiled. “Congratulations, my son. You and Severus are a perfect match.”

Standing regally, Harry took a deep breath and carefully said, “ I, Harry James Potter, claim Severus Snape as my soul-mate and I demand a marriage to my bond-mate forthwith.”

The twinkle was by now positively blinding as the old wizard heard these words. “Then I will perform the ceremony in absentia of your mate. Remus J. Lupin, will you bear witness to this bonding?”

Remus stood and solemnly nodded. “I, Remus J. Lupin, do agree to witness the bonding between Harry James Potter and Severus Antonio Snape.”

“Harry James Potter, do you agree to bond to Severus Antonio Snape, to love him, protect him and to hold him dear to your heart for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, I will.”

Harry nervously swallowed as he answered, “I will.”

Albus smiled and continued. “In absentia, I proclaim that Severus Antonio Snape is your soul mate and as such will consent to bond to you, to love you, protect you and to hold you dear to his heart for as long as you both shall live.”

“I bear witness to this bonding and agree to its completion,” Remus said on cue.

“Thus shall it be.” Albus beamed at the two men and said, “Congratulations, Harry. You are now married.”

Harry felt a bit green and he weakly sat back down. Remus poured a cup of tea, and adding sugar, handed it to the young man. Harry gratefully took the cup and allowed the steaming liquid to calm his overworked nerves. Everything had happened so fast that he felt overwhelmed by everything. Suddenly he thought of his friends and wondered what in the world he was going to say to them. Yup, he could just imagine that conversation.


	8. You Can't Stand in the Way of Progress

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 8 You Can’t Stand in the Way of Progress

Cornelius Fudge sat back in his large, comfortable chair in his opulent office in the Ministry building. The Dark Lord had been destroyed and he had managed to finally put that annoying Death Eater, Severus Snape into Azkaban prison. And the best part was that there was absolutely nothing that the fool Dumbledore could do to save his precious potions master. No, this time he, Cornelius Fudge, had bested the infuriating and meddling headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Hearing his assistant nervously clear his throat, Fudge looked up at the man in irritation. “What is it, Wembly?”

“Uh, sorry sir, it’s just that this came in and I thought that you would want to see it right away.” With a trembling hand the assistant passed the official papers to the Minister of Magic.

Cornelius Fudge snorted as he took the papers from the younger man. His eyes widened as he quickly read through the parchment. Just to make sure, he read a second time and was disappointed to see that the wording hadn’t changed. Standing quickly he started for the door to try to head off the impending rescue party. 

 

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Harry Snape-Potter walked purposefully through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Just inside the door of Cornelius Fudge’s office the three men met a very flustered Minister of Magic. “Ah, Cornelius, I am so glad to see you. We had come just with the intention of speaking with you. I believe that you should have already received the papers signifying the marriage of Harry Potter and Severus Snape? Yes? Well then, everything should be simple then. If you will kindly sign the release papers for our potions master and Harry’s soul mate we will quickly be on our way.”

“Now you just see here, Dumbledore. I do not see how this is legal. You cannot come barging into here and demand that we release a dangerous criminal on your word that this prisoner is the bond mate of Mr. Potter.” Cornelius Fudge put on his best politician’s smile and hoped for the best.

Albus smiled back and the bureaucrat inwardly cringed. Nothing good ever came from a smile such as that from the older wizard.

“Cornelius, you know as well as I do that the paper you received is a magical contract and as such cannot be forged. Young Harry is the soul mate to Severus Snape and has demanded his mate in marriage as is his right. As they are now bonded, Harry wishes for his mate to be released from custody.” Albus looked meaningfully over to the flustered politician. “I trust there will be no problems, Cornelius. After all, I am sure that you do not want the public to think that you would keep Harry Potter’s husband from him.”

Cornelius Fudge was many things, but he never chose to be an outright fool. He was cornered and he knew it. The wizarding world was at Harry Potter’s feet right now and the young man could have anything he wanted. And if that included one nasty, ill-tempered Death Eater, well, Cornelius supposed that he would just have to step aside and allow the man to go to his fate.

Putting on a hugely false smile, the politician put out his hand for Harry to shake. “Congratulations my boy. I cannot tell you how delighted I am to hear of your marriage. I was simply taken by surprise is all.”

Unconvinced by the phony act, Harry reluctantly allowed his hand to be shaken by the oily bureaucrat. “There is something of a time issue, Minister. If you would just sign the correct papers so that we can get my husband?”

“Of course, Harry. Turning around the Minister waved his wand and produced the proper papers. With a practiced flourish he signed his name in the correct places and immediately the paper duplicated itself with one copy going directly to the warden’s office at Azkaban and one copy remaining for Harry to hold. Quickly thanking the Minister, the three men took their leave and using the official Ministry floo, they went directly to Azkaban prison. 

 

Having seen the release paper appear on his desk moments earlier, the warden was waiting for the men to arrive for the prisoner. He quickly covered his shock at seeing the identities of the visitors, as the man would never have imagined such important people to be concerned about a Death Eater. After verifying the papers Harry produced, the warden led the men to a small waiting room while he sent for Severus Snape.

 

Severus closed his eyes at the sensations slamming into his consciousness. Screams from other hapless prisoners mingled with the remembered terrors of his own life until it was impossible to tell them apart. Time seemed to not matter here and he had no idea of its passage. Keeping track of time was essential to a potions master and Severus had the ability down to an art form, with his strict punctuality carrying over into his everyday life. But here, one moment slipped unnoticed into the next until they were all a jumble of seconds, minutes, hours. That alone was enough to drive the perfectionist in him mad.

Gradually the potions master noted a difference in the atmosphere and gingerly he raised his head to look around for its cause. Seeing nothing, he instead heard distant footsteps out in the corridor. Surprisingly the sounds stopped outside his cell door and he heard the rattle of a key being fitted into the lock. As he had discovered that his daily food rations were sent in through a small slot in the bottom of the door, Severus was shocked by the fact that his door was being opened. The heavy door creaked on its hinges as it was pushed into the room by a pair of beefy hands. Severus blinked at the sudden change in light as the hall seemed to be significantly brighter than his cell. 

“Well, come on then. What are you waiting for?” called a rough sounding voice. 

Severus shakily pushed himself up off the floor and took a moment to make sure he would actually remain standing. With as much grace and dignity as he could muster, the proud man walked slowly toward the door. He had no idea why they had come for him and was afraid to hope that Albus had found a way to free him.

As Severus neared the door the guard grew impatient and grabbed the prisoner’s arm. A frown was the only indication that Severus gave that the man had aggravated a battle injury. The door closing behind him startled the potions master, but he allowed himself to be led down the corridor and his uncertain fate.

 

Harry paced nervously as they waited for his husband to be brought out to them. The young man gulped as he contemplated the potion master’s reaction to learning that they were now married. Harry’s stomach turned as he thought ahead to the consummation of the marriage. Fortunately, Remus laid a soothing hand on Harry’s arm at that point, seeming to understand the maelstrom in Harry’s mind.

They turned as the door to the room opened, and Severus Snape was led in by a large guard. Albus immediately went over to his protégé and gently pulled the younger man into an embrace. Severus allowed the older man to hold him as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“My dear boy. I am so glad to see you. We have managed to get your release, so we may leave as soon as you wish. I have already been given your wand, so I believe we have everything.”

“Albus,” Severus began in a hoarse voice. “I am free?” He looked for any sign of duplicity in his mentor as he waited for the answer.

“Yes, my boy. You have been freed. Why don’t we leave now and we can go over the details later.” Albus tenderly took the younger wizard’s hand and pulled him back out of the room and down the hall to freedom. They needed to take one of the prison boats back to the mainland, as the floo connection was one-way only for security reasons. 

The evening was calm, with a soft breeze coming over the ocean and the stars were beginning to glisten in the moonless sky. Remus sighed as he gazed up at the new moon. He found himself thinking that there was no more beautiful sight. The men sat down on the hard benches in the boat and in the dim light, Harry looked closely at his new husband. Thankfully, the potions master had only had to endure a day in the dreaded prison, but even that short period of time had left a mark on the stoic man. Harry had had enough experience with the dementors to understand the haunted expression in the man’s eyes.

As the boat silently moved out over the ocean the slight breeze became chilled and the rescuers were glad for their heavy cloaks. Harry looked over and noted that his mate looked to be less than comfortable as he had lost his cloak in his ordeal. Harry cautiously moved over to Severus and placed his own cloak around the potion master’s shoulders. Severus looked up, startled, into the green eyes, searching for the young man’s intention. Harry smiled slightly and moved closer to the stern man so that he could share in the warmth. Without a word, the older man lifted his arm and draped it around Harry’s shoulders so that the cloak could cover them both. Severus refused to look up, dreading what he might see in the faces of the headmaster and the werewolf.

 

Albus beamed at the two men he considered to be family. Both had been through so much in their lives and he knew that if they would just give things a chance, then everything would work out for the best. Oh, he knew that Severus would throw a fit when he found out how they had managed to get him freed, but he was certain that the man could be made to see reason. Of course, the Slytherin in the potions master would see the situation for the opportunity it was and would take advantage of things to get his own way. And that would be perfectly fine with the headmaster, as he believed that both of their agendas were the same in this instance.

 

Remus quietly watched the scene play out between Severus and Harry. He knew that above all else the young man desired a family of his own and this was the chance for him to finally get that. He also thought that Severus would eventually come to accept the situation, although, not without some histrionics. And then there would be the inevitable backlash as others found out about the bonding. Remus was fairly sure that Harry’s friends would be there for him, though once again, only after some tempestuous words. So, in the interest of being a support for his young friend, Remus determined to stay at the castle for the foreseeable future. 

 

Severus watched the waves pass by the small boat as he marveled at his change of circumstances. A couple of hours ago he would not have believed that he could be a free man so quickly and easily. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the lithe body next to him. Amazed at the calmness flowing through his mind, Severus could only imagine that the serenity he now felt was from the absence of the dementors feeding off of him.

 

Snuggling just a little closer to the taller man, Harry quietly sighed. For the first time since he had heard Albus’ crazy plan he felt at peace. He supposed it might be from the relief that the plan had actually worked, but somehow Harry suspected that the truth lie in the bonding itself. For not until he had come into physical contact with his mentor and now husband did this feeling of contentment enter into his mind and soul. He only hoped they could all weather the storm when they had to tell the irascible potions master the truth about his rescue.

More quickly than was possible for Muggle means the boat crossed the expanse of sea and pulled up to the dock on the mainland. The men disembarked silently, not even stopping to thank the pilot. Albus pulled an old sock out of one of his many pockets and the others placed a hand on the portkey that would take them back to Hogwarts. Harry closed his eyes as the familiar tug behind his navel took hold and he stumbled as the portkey dumped the men in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

The young hero groaned when he saw where they had landed, as he felt like he had just left the place not too long ago. Hearing Madame Pomfrey come out of her office, the men all turned and greeted the medi-witch.

“Poppy, would you please check Severus as I am certain that the Ministry did not bother to treat him after the battle yesterday,” Albus quickly said, knowing that his protégé would try to put off an examination.

Poppy withdrew her wand and advanced upon the reluctant patient. She had had enough dealings with the stubborn man to know how to handle him. “All right, Severus. No complaints and no protests. If you cooperate this will go much more smoothly,” the medi-witch firmly said.

Finally satisfied with her findings and grabbing the necessary potions to speed the healing process, Poppy turned to the other men in the room. “Now that Severus has been taken care of, you might do me the honor of explaining just how you managed to get him released from Azkaban so quickly.”

She noted the red face of Harry and the averted eyes of Remus Lupin as she demanded an answer. Whatever they had done, she mused; it would be interesting to see the resultant fireworks.

Severus looked up at his mentor and employer. Suddenly he realized that things did seem to be just a bit off and he wondered what the master manipulator had done this time.

“Ah, yes, Poppy, Severus. Indeed there is more to this tale than we had previously mentioned.” Handing a parchment to Severus, Albus calmly smiled and waited for the explosion.

He didn’t have long to wait as the potion master turned white and then red. The now incensed man tried to rip the paper to shreds, but the headmaster had foreseen this contingency and had taken the precaution of placing an impervious charm on the parchment. After a few futile attempts at destroying the document the man looked at his mentor and ground out, “Why? Why in Merlin’s name would you do something like this to me?” Turning his angry gaze to the other men he continued, “And you, Potter, why would you go along with this ridiculous scheme? And Lupin, where were your brains when all this was going on?”

Without waiting for a response from any of the men, Severus rose and swept out of the room. He had had enough and would not stay around for more idiocy.

 

Poppy picked up the parchment that lay on the bed after her patient had discarded it. “Oh my,” she gasped in shock. Looking up at the men she shook her head. “Well, now you’ve really done it, Albus. And, Harry, how do you expect to make up to your husband if you stand here like a statue?”

Madame Pomfrey’s words spurred Harry to action and he turned to go after his mate. There were many things that needed to be said and a marriage to consummate before Fudge got the idea to try to interfere with the bonding.


	9. Happily Ever After?

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 9 Happily Ever After?

Severus Snape-Potter angrily stormed into his bedroom, slamming the heavy door behind him. He knew that he was acting even more of a bastard than normal, but somehow he just couldn’t find it within himself to care. In a mind-boggling turn of events, Severus found himself now bonded to the one person he had ever been able to envision himself loving, but he was left with the bitter knowledge that that person had married him only out of a sense of duty and honor. Oh, yes. If there was anything that Harry Potter was it was honorable. The surly potions master had had ample opportunity over the years to witness that trait in the young man to whom he was now irrevocably bonded.

Sighing, he sat wearily on his heavily draped bed. Severus idly ran a hand across the dark indigo velvet drapes as he contemplated the turn his life had taken. Yes, he was free from Azkaban, and would probably never have to see the inside of that miserable place ever again, but was this any better? Oh, Merlin, he loved Harry, but he was very much aware that love had nothing to do with the reasons the younger man had married him. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? How could he continue to act as though his bonded and soon to be lover meant nothing to him? Severus closed his eyes as his mind unwittingly went to the thought of being with Harry in their marriage bed. He growled as he realized that despite the reservations his mind held, his body was eagerly anticipating the upcoming events. Severus knew that he would not be able to hide his obvious desire and interest in the other man, but he sincerely hoped that Harry would not have cause to discover the truth about his feelings. The potions master didn’t think he could live with the disgust and perhaps pity in his husband’s eyes if he ever found out that Severus loved him. No thank you. Severus would just keep that piece of information to himself. There was no need to make things any worse than they already were.

 

Harry followed his new husband into his dungeon chambers. Adroitly slipping in the sitting room after his mate, he winced as the wooden door slammed in its frame as the older man vented his anger at the situation. Despite the man’s prickly demeanor, Harry knew he had done the right thing, the only thing really. In spite of all the animosity the two had shared over the years, Harry truly did appreciate and respect his mentor. But now. Harry shakily drew a hand through his already tousled hair. But now he was married to the man who had taken great delight in tormenting him throughout his years at Hogwarts and even after as Harry continued to work with him to train to defeat Voldemort. Eying a liquor cabinet behind a desk in the corner of the sitting room, Harry walked over and passing a hand over the piece of furniture, he felt no wards or other signs of magical traps. Satisfied, the nervous young man opened the door to find a few bottles of firewhiskey and a bottle of scotch, along with some glasses. Deciding that firewhiskey would do the trick, he poured himself a glass and took a quick swig. He sighed as the liquid burned a path down his throat. Unaware he had closed his eyes, Harry opened them and finished off his glass. He returned the bottle to its home in the cabinet and placed the now empty glass on top of the desk.

 

Straightening his shoulders, Harry knew that the time had come to finish what had been started that afternoon. He now had the formidable task of completing the bond by bedding his former potions professor and mentor. Though Harry was well aware of the mechanics involved, he had never been with anyone else and he was understandably apprehensive about the entire procedure. Not to mention the fact that the other person just happened to be Severus Snape. No, Severus Snape-Potter, his mind eagerly supplied. Oh, shut up you, he irritably told himself. No one likes a wise guy. Okay, now I know I’ve lost it, he thought to himself. Now I am arguing with myself. Don’t suppose insanity is grounds for annulment? 

Shaking his head to clear out the random and idiotic thoughts, Harry smoothed down his robes and walked over to the door behind which his bonded had earlier disappeared. Reaching out a tentative hand, Harry quietly knocked. He waited a moment and then softly called out, “Severus? Um, is it all right if I come in now?”

He had only a moment to wait before the door was slowly opened. Moving out of the way, Severus allowed Harry to enter the dimly lit bedroom. Harry swallowed nervously and stepped through the door way and into the room. He turned as Severus quietly closed the door behind him. Both men stood still and stared at the other, each unsure of the next move. Finally Harry cleared his throat and began. “Severus, I know that we haven’t always liked one another, but I owe you and I am committed to making this work.”

“Owe me!” the potions master angrily spat out. “Oh, yes. The great Harry Potter owes a debt so he nobly sacrifices his life and himself to the cause! Oh, do spare me, Potter. I am in no need of your pity.” Severus turned and protectively pulled his arms around his thin body. His eyes closed in pain as he thought of the injustice of his life.

Harry sighed. He had really put his foot into it this time. “Prof – Severus. I am sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. You should know better than most that my mouth is not connected to my brain.” He weakly chuckled, hoping to cut through the chill in the atmosphere. “Severus. You are probably the most important person in my life. How could I not do something when I had the chance? I know that you will yell at me for my Gryffindor heroics, but there are just some things in life that have to be done. And saving you from a fate you did not deserve was one of them.” Harry stepped up behind the older man and gently reached out to caress the stiff shoulders. “Please, give this, give us a chance. We have both been alone in our lives. And maybe this isn’t the way either of us would have wanted things to turn out, but can’t we try?”

Feeling the strong arms tenderly rubbing his shoulders, Severus let out a slow breath. The tension began to leave his body as he felt the warmth and truth in his bonded’s words. If Severus were honest with himself, he would have to admit that he wanted very much for them to try to make things work out between them. He wanted Harry to love him as much as he already loved Harry, but he was afraid. Afraid that it was a pipe dream, that the powerful young wizard could never feel the same about him, afraid that Harry would laugh if he knew how his ‘greasy git’ of a potions professor really felt.

“Severus, Professor Dumbledore did the soul mate spell and he found that we are compatible. I really don’t know what that will mean for us, but I do know that I have often felt like I am only half there, if that makes any sense. Maybe he’s right and we do belong together. I can’t tell you what the future will hold for us, but I do know that if nothing else life will never be boring with us.” Harry smirked as he imagined the two strong-willed men butting heads.

Despite himself, Severus found a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. He was quite aware that no matter how they felt about one another, they would always find ways to clash. Their personalities were such that strife was inevitable. Each man had firm convictions and each would fight fiercely for those beliefs. The potions master knew that Harry was right. The fates and Albus Dumbledore had already determined their path and now they were bound to follow it. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus turned around to face his new husband. Slowly he reached out and traced a finger against the young man’s jaw. Harry smiled shyly and stepped closer to his mate. Lifting his head, Harry gently clasped his arms around the neck of his husband and raised his lips to the stoic man’s own. Lightly at first, then more firmly as the kiss deepened, Harry began to lose himself in the sensations. The few kisses he had previously experienced were nothing compared to this. Harry growled in the back of his throat and he pulled the larger man more tightly to his body. Now chests, arms, legs and torsos melded together until neither was quite sure where one ended and the other began. New and exciting feelings pulsed through the young Gryffindor’s body and he gladly gave himself over to the moment. 

Severus groaned when he heard the feral growl emitting from his mate. He eagerly opened his mouth to the questing tongue and allowed the younger man to control the kiss. The reality of kissing Harry was far outstripping anything his meager imagination had been able to conjure. As his mate pulled him closer, Severus laced his fingers in the messy hair. Hard planes and taut muscles teased and tantalized as the two men entwined limbs and rubbed against the other.

As his now aching erection strained against the fabric encasing it, Harry finally broke the kiss and growled, “Bed, now.” Feeling the answering hardness digging into his abdomen, he was pleased when Severus mutely nodded and pulled him back to the bed. Eagerly following his lover, Harry pushed the taller man down when they reached their destination. The young man dove back in for another kiss and felt his lover’s hands stroking his shoulders, his sides, his back. Harry groaned and ground his hips into the hips below while deepening the kiss. Tongues danced and lips tasted as the two fell into the exotic ritual that was as old as time itself.

Nimble seeker’s fingers played at buttons and hooks as Harry sought the flesh of his husband. At last finding the body hidden by the robes, he moved down his lover’s jaw and licked and probed at the long lines of an elegant neck. Severus mewled as he arched to give Harry more room and he began to work on the younger man’s clothing, wanting to feel more flesh against him.

Hurriedly the two impatient lovers divested the remainder of the clothing, and looking deeply into the obsidian depths, Harry again laid down on the hard length of body below him. Severus gasped as he felt the hardness of his lover rub against his own erection. He looked up to see Harry smiling at him and the potions master snarled a hand in the tousled hair to drag the young man down for another searing kiss. This time Harry opened his mouth allowing entrance and Severus thrust his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting the sweetness that was his Harry. Wanting, needing more, Severus raised his hips, sending sparks of magic shooting along their skin. 

Another growl erupted from the Gryffindor’s throat and he reached down to push the older man’s legs apart. Settling back on his knees between those strong thighs, Harry looked up at the man he was going to take. “Lubricant?” he roughly asked. 

“Accio lube,” Severus obligingly called out and was rewarded when a small vial flew into his outstretched hand. 

Harry took the proffered ointment and stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. “Sev, you have done this before, right?” he questioned.

Severus closed his eyes. He had hoped he wouldn’t have had to volunteer this information. “Never willingly, Harry.” He waited for the disgust and rejection that was sure to follow. After a moment of silence, he dared to open his eyes, shocked at the look of outrage so obvious on the young man’s face.

“Sev, you mean you have never had anyone to love you? To show you what it can be like to be wanted and cherished?” Harry was shaken by this information. He didn’t know what had happened in the potion master’s life, but he was determined that this joining would at least be enjoyable for the man.

Tenderly Harry bent over and captured the startled lips in a soft kiss. His hands gently caressed the firm muscles and Harry moaned into the other’s mouth. 

Severus was surprised by this reaction and it took him a moment to respond, but when Harry moaned, he gave himself over to the kiss and the hands stroking his body. Arousal pulsed through his body and he needed release. “Harry, now, I want you to take me,” he gasped as he pulled out of the kiss.

“Merlin, yes,” Harry agreed. Opening the vial, he coated a finger and with a questioning look, he gently pushed his finger into the tight ring of muscle. Severus had never been given the luxury of being properly prepared before and the feeling of being gently stretched was new to him. Involuntarily he found himself thrusting back against that invading finger and he cried out, “More, Harry, please, more.”

Making sure that he lubricated that finger also, Harry quickly obeyed his now demanding lover and slid another finger in. He hooked his fingers, searching for the spot that he knew resided inside and was rewarded when hips shot up and Severus threw his head back in ecstasy. Panting, the older man looked up at his young lover and Harry smiled. “Welcome to the world of pleasure, Professor.”

Severus growled in response and demanded that Harry continue preparing him.

Laughing, Harry inserted a third finger and began thrusting them into the hot channel. Severus let the sensations roll over him and he grasped ineffectually at the sheets in an effort to find an anchor.

Finally deciding that the man was sufficiently stretched, Harry removed his fingers and coated his cock with the viscous liquid. He lifted the taller man’s hips and placed his blunt shaft at the now loosened hole. Seeing an impatient nod, Harry pushed in carefully, afraid of causing discomfort. The young man paused, trying to regain some control over his body. He had never felt anything like this before and knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, but he was determined that Severus would enjoy this encounter. Severus growled and tried to push against the intruding appendage and opening his eyes, Harry smirked. “Now, now, Severus. All in good time.”

Earning a glare for his cheek, Harry non the less gave the man what he seemed to want and pushed more deeply into the hot, constricting channel. When he was fully seated, Harry looked for a sign that his lover was ready for him to move. The glare returned to the potion master’s face and Harry took that as the signal to begin. Slowly he pulled partially out until just the tip of his penis was ensconced, and then he quickly thrust back in, his balls hitting against the older man. Again and again Harry pulled out only to thrust back in until he felt the tight coil of tension building to an almost unbearable level. Knowing his release was imminent, Harry reached between them and grasped Severus’ cock. Pulling on it in time with his own thrusts, he was rewarded when streams of semen erupted from the hard shaft. Feeling the spasms in the tight channel finally threw Harry over the edge and he joined his wordless shouts with those of his lover as they both found release.

Harry gently pulled out and carefully lowered his body next to his sated lover. The young Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World tiredly waved a hand, magically cleaning both men of the evidence of their activities. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he considered his first real sexual encounter. He propped himself up on an elbow and regarded the older man. Now, seeing him relaxed and satisfied, he realized just how striking the potions master’s features truly were. “Wow, Sev. That was, wow.” 

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his young mate. “Indeed Mr. Potter. Eloquent as usual I see.”

“That’s Snape-Potter, Sev. And I can’t help it. You were great.” Emerald eyes sparkled as he looked over to his bond mate. 

Severus allowed a small smile to grace his lips and he laid his head back as he stretched out his left arm. Harry quickly took the hint and nestled his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

The potions master silently wondered how his life had changed so much in the span of just two days as he held his new bond mate in his arms. Sighing, he briefly thought of the reactions they were likely to face once news of their bonding got out. Would Harry be so eager to try to work things out once he felt the sting of criticism from his friends and acquaintances? Finally deciding that such thoughts were futile for the time being, Severus took a moment to clear his mind and drifted off to sleep.

 

Harry felt oddly comfortable in the strange new position in which he now found himself. He had never been held like this before and he realized that he could quickly become used to this. Odd how just a day could change so much he tiredly thought. Harry didn’t know that a small contented smile played across his lips as he fell asleep that night.


	10. The Morning After

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 10 The Morning After

Stretching, Severus was surprised to find a warm weight on his left side the next morning. Curiously looking down, he was startled to see Harry snuggled up closely to him. Memories of the past day came flooding back into his awakening mind. The man groaned silently as he realized that he was now married to the man he loved so desperately, but the knowledge that Harry had only married him to get him out of Azkaban stung deeply. If left to his own devices, he would never have let Harry know of his feelings, preferring to believe that it was for the best and that he didn’t deserve the young Gryffindor. But that choice had been taken from him and now he had to figure out how to live with the consequences of that damned Gryffindor nobility. Severus knew himself well enough that he couldn’t easily change who he was and how he behaved. He had spent so much of his life living a lie and hiding his true self from the world that it was easy to forget who he truly was sometimes. Gently stroking a soft cheek of his young love, Severus again sighed. Could he do it? Could he find a way to open up to Harry?

 

Harry gradually allowed his mind to be pulled up toward consciousness and he sighed in his contentment. As awareness crept in to his mind, Harry began to wonder at the warmth in his mind and soul. A slight frown crossed his brow as he worked to figure out the reasons for his sudden feelings of security. Carefully cracking an eye open, Harry was shocked to find that he was in the arms of his potions master. The young man hurriedly pulled back and mumbled an apology as he tried to remember how he had ended up in bed with Severus Snape.

In any other situation Severus would almost have found it comical to watch the expressions flitting across the face of his young bond mate. Evidently Harry was having as rough a time remembering the recent events as he had earlier had. The normally stern potions master smirked in amusement as he watched the confusion evident in the young man’s countenance. In answer to Harry’s mumbled apology, Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement of the unusual situation.

“Oh,” Harry sat up and remarked. Shyly he looked over to his mate and tried to gauge the older man’s feelings.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed. 

“Uh, well. Good morning, Sev,” Harry politely greeted his bed partner.

“Sev?” the potions master asked. “I do not remember granting permission for you to truncate my name, Mr. Potter.”

“Mr. Snape-Potter, Sev,” the young man smiled cheekily up at the formidable man. “Severus is a nice name, but it is entirely too stuffy. So I think Sev should do when we are alone.” 

Sev, er Severus, looked askance at the brash young man. Raising an elegantly arched eyebrow, he silently regarded his new bond mate. Clearing his throat, the potions master began, “Now that you have managed to rescue me from the horrors of Azkaban prison what do we do now, Mr. Snape-Potter?” This said with a slight emphasis on the hyphenated name.

“Well, Sev, now that you are safe, I guess we have to focus on getting to know each other. Like it or not, we are now married, and I at least intend to make the best of it,” Harry said with conviction.

“And do you think that this is will be easy? Do you not anticipate that your friends will wonder what I, the evil ex-Death Eater and all around nasty potions master, have done to you? Do you expect that the wizarding world will gladly accept that their precious hero has married such an unsavory character?” Severus sat back against the headboard as he waited for Harry’s answer.

Harry’s nose scrunched and his brow furrowed as he considered what to say. He couldn’t deny that in true Gryffindor spirit he had given little thought to the possible ramifications of his actions, but deep down he knew that he had done the right thing and that if given the chance, would make the same decision again. But he also knew that Severus had a point. Hermione would come to see the necessity of Harry’s actions and she would support him. But Ron was another matter. Ron had been his first school-aged friend, but sometimes Harry wished the boy would just grow up already. The red head was infamous for his illogical outbursts of temper and for yelling before he even thought to think. Harry sighed; there was no way Ron would handle this well. But that didn’t change Harry’s mind. When he agreed to marry Severus in order to get him out of Azkaban he had also agreed to do everything within his power to make it a real marriage. He had enough respect and admiration for his potions master and mentor that he was certain that he could come to have deeper feelings for the man. When Dumbledore had revealed that he and Snape were soul mates, well, that had just clinched the deal as far as Harry was concerned. He had always wanted a family and now he had the chance for just that. He didn’t think that he was in love with the irascible older wizard, but Harry was an optimist and he believed in giving things a chance. 

Finally realizing that he had been silent for some time, Harry looked up and smiled at Severus. “I know it won’t be easy, Sev. But I meant what I said earlier. I fully expect this to be a real marriage and I will do everything I can to make it so. I have always been alone, Sev. And when I thought I had finally found a family, Sirius was taken from me. The Dursleys certainly were never my family,” the young man bitterly ended.

Severus was taken aback at the obvious rancor in the young man’s voice as he spoke of his muggle family. He had always been given the impression that his relatives adored him. The potions master and former master spy made up his mind to investigate further. His musings were interrupted when Harry continued his narrative.

“Sev, I don’t do anything by half-measures. We are now married and I want to make this work. The question now is, do you?” Harry nervously sat back and fiddled with the covers as he awaited an answer.

Inside the potions master was ecstatic, but outwardly he gave no sign of his feelings. He was terribly afraid of rejection and could not yet bring himself to open himself to possible ridicule. Sighing, Severus opened his eyes and gazed solemnly at his mate. “I will do what I can to make this work, Harry. I can’t pretend that I would have chosen this turn of events, but now that we are faced with this particular set of circumstances, we must now deal with the consequences.”

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. “You just can’t say anything simply, can you, Sev?”

Raising an eyebrow, the potions master allowed a corner of his mouth to quirk upward slightly. However, he chose to ignore that statement in favor of the more practical. “I do believe that it is morning, Harry, and as such we might partake of breakfast?” He didn’t wait for a response before summoning his house elf. “Tizzy, would you please bring Master Harry and myself a light breakfast?”

As the dutiful elf popped out without answering, Harry smiled. “You know, Sev, people hear you being polite to a lowly house elf and your reputation will be completely ruined.”

Severus stiffened as he reacted to the careless comment. “Tizzy has been an important part of my life and is as important to me as any person could be, Mr. Snape-Potter.”

Chagrinned, Harry sighed. “Sorry, Sev. I didn’t mean it that way. One of my best friends is a house elf. Well, at least when he isn’t trying to save my life,” the young man ruefully allowed. “I meant no disrespect to your house elf. Besides, I noticed that she was wearing clothing. So does that mean that she is a free house elf?”

Relaxing slightly, Severus nodded. “Tizzy has been the one constant in my life. She was my nursemaid when I was an infant and she was my one friend when I was growing up. She stayed with me through my difficult childhood and when I reached the age of consent, I bought her from my father. I then released her from slavery. She refused to leave me and has been with me ever since. I pay her a salary, and as you have noted, she has a true wardrobe. She has a day off a week and a paid vacation each year. I have come to view Tizzy as one of my true friends.”

Harry smiled broadly as his husband finished. “I’m glad you have had someone in your life, Sev. I don’t know much about your past, but something tells me that you have had as bad a life as I have. And no one deserves the kind of life I have had.”

The potions master was about to ask about that last comment when Tizzy returned with a breakfast of omelets and fruit. A carafe of strong coffee accompanied the food. Harry smiled his thanks and after the food was set down by the two comfortable looking chairs next to the fireplace, he started to climb out of the large bed. The smile slipped off his face as he realized that he and probably Severus were still naked from the previous night’s activities. He looked up to see an amused smirk on his husband’s face. Severus reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand. Severus spoke an incantation and Harry looked down to see that he now wore a black satin night robe. Looking up he realized that his mate was similarly dressed. 

Laughter bubbled from the young man’s throat and he eagerly scrambled out of bed and over to the welcoming breakfast tray. Severus more sedately followed, even as he smiled slightly at his young mate’s reaction. The two settled into the chairs, which Harry found to be very comfortable, thank you, and each hungrily reached for their share of the food. Nothing was said for several moments as the perfectly cooked eggs and the fresh fruit were devoured and the hot coffee was happily consumed. Sated, Harry sat back with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Thanks, Sev. That was great.”

“Since I had nothing to do with the preparation of the food, I fail to see why you would be thanking me,” Severus drolly commented.

Harry rolled his eyes and failed to hold back a snicker. “I am trying to be a polite guest, Sev. This is where you smile and say ‘you’re welcome’.”

The older man raised an eyebrow as he considered this information. He was used to dealing with facts and potions but not with people and emotional issues. Well, he decided, I guess now is as good a time as any to learn some new habits. “You are welcome, Harry. I am glad that you approve.” A slight smirk quivered on his usually stern lips.

 

The men had just finished a rather companionable meal when Tizzy popped back in with a copy of The Daily Prophet. Severus thanked the elf, who quietly cleared away the remains of the meal and again popped out. 

A frown crossed the older man’s face as he read the headline of the daily rag. “Well, Harry, it seems we did not have to wait long to find out what the reaction to our bonding would be.” So saying, the now irate potions master handed over the offending paper to his mate.

Harry sighed as he caught sight of the bold headline. Well, he had expected as much, he thought wryly to himself.

 

‘The-Boy-Who-Lived Married to Vicious Death Eater!

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.

Unnamed Ministry sources revealed yesterday that the Savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter has married Professor Severus Snape, a known Death Eater and supporter of You-Know-Who. As Professor Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where our young hero attends, we can only speculate what hold the Death Eater has over Mr. Potter. One has to wonder why the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has allowed such a travesty to occur. What dastardly fate does this supporter of You-Know-Who have in store for our dear savior?…’

 

Harry quit reading and snorted. “Well, goes to show what they know, huh, Sev? After all, if I recall correctly, you had no say in the matter. The real question is what does the Boy-Who-Lived have in mind for the supposed Death Eater.” Harry waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, pulling a slight chuckle from his new mate.

“Yes, one would have to wonder, Harry, what you intend to do with me.” The tone was light, but Harry could hear the underlying uncertainty in the unspoken question.

Harry sobered. “That’s easy, Sev. I intend to get to know you, the real you. Somehow I get the feeling not many people have ever really known you. And then we see from there. I already like and respect you. I think it could turn into more if we give it a chance.”

Searching the emerald eyes for any signs of duplicity, Severus finally nodded. “That would suit me well, Harry. But you will still have to run the gauntlet when we go out there. Your friends especially will be suspicious and will want answers. You will have to decide what you are going to say to them.”

“Well, we can’t really tell them the truth, can we? At least not the whole truth. I mean, if anyone found out that I married you just to get you out of Azkaban you can be sure that Fudge would find a way to negate our marriage and you would be right back where you started. I won’t let that happen,” the young man fiercely said. Sighing, he continued, “So, the trick then is to find an answer what would appease everyone, but still be somewhat truthful. I have found that partial truths are the best lies because they are the easiest to remember.”

Severus stared hard at his mate for a moment before responding. The fervor of the answer was as shocking as the answer itself. “You do realize that answer is somewhat Slytherin in nature, don’t you? Presenting a partial truth as the unvarnished truth? Whatever will your fan club say, Mr. Snape-Potter?”

Harry chuckled. “Well, I guess they would say that the sorting hat had a point when it wanted to place me in Slytherin.”

The reaction to that particular piece of information was not long in coming. “What!? You were almost sorted into Slytherin? Pray tell me how you managed then to be placed into Gryffindor.” 

Harry was rather amused at the stunned expression on his mate’s face. He hadn’t thought it possible to so completely surprise the man. “It’s simple, Sev. I asked the sorting hat to place me anywhere but in Slytherin. I had already met Draco Malfoy, and I am afraid that he reminded me too much of my cousin Dudley for me to even begin to like him. And Hagrid had said that dark wizards came out of Slytherin, so I wanted in anywhere but there.”

The potions master shook his head as he processed this news. To think that Harry could have been placed into his house, he thought incredulously. How many more surprises did his young lover have in store for him he wondered?

 

Raking a hand through his hair, Harry asked a question that had been bothering him, “Er, Sev, how are we going to handle potions class? I mean, how are we going to avoid any accusations that you will be favoring me?”

Looking over to his young mate, Severus was amused to note that the expression on Harry’s face meant that he thought that his professor would not be anything but his snarky normal self. Severus thoughtfully began, “Since this was originally Professor Dumbledore’s idea, I am certain that we will be able to count on his help to grade your papers and oversee your quizzes and tests. And since this is also your N.E.W.T. year, he can also direct your potions studies for those tests. That way, no aspersions can be cast on either of our characters.”

Harry grinned as he listened to his husband. True to form, Severus Snape viewed the dilemma with a detached eye and could offer an unbiased opinion. Harry was beginning to realize that he appreciated these qualities about his new husband. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the man, but he had the feeling that he could come to care for him.

 

The remainder of the coffee was drunk in silence and the newly wed couple had little reason to further delay facing the outside world. Harry was glad that classes had been cancelled for the remainder of the week following Voldemort’s defeat. That meant they still had four days until classes resumed. Each showered separately and dressed in their usual garb. Harry was thankful that the headmaster had thought to have his meager belongings sent down to the dungeons.

Harry nervously smiled over at his new mate as he watched the older man dismantle the wards protecting the door to his quarters. Putting on a brave, albeit Gryffindor, face, Harry smoothed down his robes and followed his husband out the dungeon chambers.


	11. Facing the Inquisition

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 11 Facing the Inquisition

Harry solemnly followed Severus out of the dungeons, trudging through the winding and confusing labyrinth that encompassed that part of the castle of Hogwarts. Harry sincerely hoped that he would be able to remember how to get back down here. Or at least that he would not tick off Severus so that the man would not have reason to deliberately lose him in this maze.

After several long moments, Harry found that he began to recognize the terrain. Confident at last, he began to relax. One battle won, now he only had to face his friends. Harry had been completely serious when he had spoken with Severus. His friends had better accept changes in his life or he would consider that they weren’t perhaps the best choices for friends. Harry never even realized that he had already placed his new husband before his long-time friends. 

 

Outside the common doors to the Great Hall, Harry pulled on Severus’ arm. Nervously he looked up into the dark eyes of his mate. “We okay? he quietly asked. 

Quirking an amused eyebrow, Severus Snape, the most feared teacher in Hogwarts history, allowed a quick almost-smile to grace his lips. “Everything will be all right, Harry, you will see.” Giving a quick squeeze to the young man’s hand, Severus then dropped the hand so that he could again adopt his public persona.

 

Straightening the smile on his face, Harry boldly stepped into the Great Hall. Immediately the noise subsided as every face turned to the Boy-Who-Lived and his new bond mate. Unconsciously smirking in a style reminiscent of his husband, Harry steeled himself and strode through the hall until he reached his usual seat. Calmly sitting down between Ron and Hermione, Harry chose to ignore the nervous chatter around him. Hermione was the first to recover her composure and she began to fire off questions aimed at ascertaining her friend’s whereabouts over the course of the past day. 

Harry ignored her in favor of loading his plate with his lunch. He suddenly realized that he was rather hungry. Who knew that sex was such an appetite builder, he thought to himself, smirking. Ron, as usual, tried to meld the art of conversation with eating, the result being somewhat less than appetizing for those around him. Harry wasn’t quite sure what ‘words’, or maybe they were merely food fragments, were supposedly issuing from his mouth. Fortunately, Hermione took it upon herself to be the spokesperson of the group. “Harry, what do you know about this article in The Daily Prophet?” 

Finally, someone had gotten to the crux of the matter, Harry thought to himself. “Well, if you are referring to the article that said that Severus and I are now married,” he began.

Food spewed across the table as Ron predictably reacted badly. “Harry, you can’t mean that there is any truth to that, because, well, it’s just Snape…” Ron miserably ended.

“Yes, Ron, I know that it is Snape. So what? Are you saying that I couldn’t possibly love him?” Harry asked pointedly. His stance was guarded and reserved. Anyone who had known the young man would have known to run by now. But of course, Ron was being as obtuse as usual and stayed seated.

“What is so difficult to understand?” the young hero of the wizarding world said heatedly. “The fact that I could actually have found someone, or that that someone would be Severus. Think carefully, Ron, before you say anything.” Harry had stood by this time and was breathing heavily. “Do you honestly believe that anyone else could know me as well as Severus does? Well, do you?” 

By the time Harry had finished, the room was again silent as the students as well as the teachers were staring at the young man. They had heard some of his words and many were wondering at the vehemence evident in Harry’s voice as no one had had any indication that there was anything other than animosity between the stern potions master and the young hero. The news in this morning’s Daily Prophet had come as a shock to nearly all those assembled. To say that the revelation that the two long-time antagonists were now married was a surprise would be like saying that Voldemort was a naughty boy.

Harry was too upset by this time to realize that he was truly defending his bonded. Hermione thoughtfully regarded her long-time friend. She knew that Harry was lonely and alone. She had also had her suspicions that there was more between the two men than mere animosity. She was a firm believer that opposites attracted and that those who protested too much had something to hide. Many thought that Hermione was simply a book-smart, life-dumb, muggle-born witch. What they didn’t know was that the young woman was an exceptionally intuitive person who could read other’s auras as easily as others read the daily horoscope. What she had been picking up from Harry for the past several months was that he was attracted to the potions master. Oh, she didn’t doubt that he didn’t have a clue about the nature of that attraction, but still…

Perhaps fortunately for the youngest Weasley male, Remus Lupin chose that moment to saunter into the Great Hall. Stopping next to his still fuming almost-godson, the werewolf calmly greeted the Gryffindor trio. Remus smiled and placed an encouraging hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Good day, Harry. I trust everything went well last evening?”

Harry found a blush rising on his cheeks to his great chagrin. Deciding it would be best to not try to answer, the young man simply nodded and sat back down, taking a quick sip of his pumpkin juice.

The former professor chuckled and sat down next to Harry and reached for his own juice. Innocently he watched as Ron’s face took on a horror-filled expression as the meaning of Remus’ comment sank in. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ron. Close your mouth before a billywig flies in. They are married now. What do you expect they would be doing, playing wizard’s chess?” 

Ron reluctantly closed his mouth and decided to do what he always did when he was upset. He ate. He did not want to know. He did not want to know, he decided as he shoveled more food into his once again open mouth.

 

Neville Longbottom sat off to the side of the Gryffindor trio with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. She was dreamily molding her mashed potatoes into the form of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She had earlier spent several minutes patiently explaining what the creatures were to a bemused Neville. Now Neville was watching his friend Harry defend his marriage to Professor Snape and the forgetful boy found himself wondering if insanity was contagious.

 

Draco Malfoy watched the little drama unfold at the Gryffindor table. He was as shocked as any at the news of his godfather’s marriage to the Boy Wonder, but then again, he always knew that Severus had great taste. Heck, he knew he thought the boy was darned attractive and if he weren’t currently interested in Ginny Weasley, he might have gone after the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself. Smirking, Draco looked up to his head of house and raised his goblet of juice in a silent salute.

 

Severus watched the Weasley boy react predictably to the news of their marriage. Really, he had expected little else from the boy, although he had hoped that Weasley could have been more supportive of Harry. The potions master snorted as he saw the werewolf come in and quietly defend his erstwhile godson. Well, he thought snidely to himself, at least Lupin has some use.

Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, Severus turned his attention to the Slytherin table and saw his own godson toast him. Smirking, the head Slytherin nodded his acknowledgement and noted the happiness evident in the blonde’s face. Having been assured that all of the known Death Eaters had been captured after the battle, Severus was certain that the young Malfoy heir was feeling relief from the absence of his father’s influence. He also suspected that Narcissa was doing some celebrating of her own now. 

 

Minerva McGonagall was still in a state of shock after learning of her 7th year student’s bonding to the head of Slytherin house. While she knew that Severus had worked extensively with Harry to train him to battle You-Know-Who, she had no idea the two had begun to have feelings for one another. Well, she thought, Severus always was one to keep his true feelings and thoughts to himself. That reticence had stood him well in his years of spying, but Minerva was aware that her friend was lonely. He never said anything, but the old witch could sometimes see it in his eyes. Only because she knew her former student so well was she able to recognize the pain and wistfulness. The head of Gryffindor house knew that Harry was also one to keep his true feelings to himself. Since overcoming his terrible anger from the events of his 5th year and the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, the young man had worked hard to control his emotions. This morning, Minerva had gone immediately to see the headmaster after hearing of the bonding. The old man had simply smiled at her and assured her that the marriage had his full blessing. Having known Albus for so many years, she knew that she would get no other information out of the barmy headmaster.

 

After several moments, Harry looked up to the head table where his husband sat. He was somewhat surprised to see a small smile cross the man’s face. Glancing over to where the potions master was looking, Harry frowned when he saw an answering smile on Draco Malfoy’s lips. Something that Harry couldn’t quite identify churned in his stomach, and he suddenly found himself wishing that Malfoy were very far away from his husband.

 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head of the Order of the Phoenix, and master planner and manipulator sat at the center of the head table in the Great Hall. He watched the scene unfold as Harry and Severus entered the room and he witnessed the young wizard’s confident defense of his new mate. He also witnessed the look of jealousy that Harry shot over at his mate’s godson. The old man chuckled as he recalled the moment the two bonded wizards had shared just outside of the room. Yes, the headmaster had his ways of knowing much of what transpired within the walls of the great castle, but he wasn’t about to let anyone know just what he did know or how he came to know it.


	12. Hiding in Plain Sight

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 12 Hiding in Plain Sight

That afternoon found Harry trying to get comfortable in his new chambers. He had no desire to be among his ‘friends’ at the moment and had hoped to be able to use this time get to know Severus better. However, he and Severus had been polite but rather distant to one another after that first meal in the Great Hall. Harry told himself that he was being foolish, but he found himself wishing that Severus would look at him the way he had seen the man looking at Malfoy. There was a tenderness and familiarity present in the look that had been exchanged between the two and Harry was afraid that he would never be on the receiving end of such a look from his husband. 

The two slept together again the second night, but each stayed on his side of the large bed. Strangely, Harry found that he had trouble sleeping despite the warm body next to him. He lay there awake, wishing he could snuggle up to Severus, but the man had remained rather aloof since lunchtime. Harry tried to not take it personally, but really, how could he not? He knew that his professor wouldn’t have married him if things had been different. That night, Harry hugged his arms around his torso and wearily closed his eyes. 

 

Severus lay on his side facing away from his young mate. He wanted nothing more than to hold Harry closely to him as they slept, but he didn’t think that Harry would want that. After lunch Harry had been quiet and distant. Severus closed his eyes in pain as he imagined that despite his brave words, the young Gryffindor was now regretting the bonding. Sleep came slowly to the man who lay so near yet so far from the one he loved.

 

Harry awoke early the next morning after a rather restless night. Sometime during the night he had decided that enough was enough and that they were going to sit down and talk today, even if he had to first hex the older man.

With that thought in mind, Harry quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes so that he could take a shower. Then he would be calling Tizzy and ordering a breakfast that the two could eat and talk over. He had felt honored yesterday when Severus had shown him how to summon the compassionate house elf. Leaving the spacious bathroom, the young man quietly called Tizzy and asked her to bring a nice breakfast. The diminutive creature returned presently with crepes and fresh melons and berries along with the usual carafe of strong coffee. Harry had quickly realized that Severus appreciated a good cup of strong coffee. Transfiguring a flower out of an extra spoon, Harry smiled as he thanked Tizzy for her efforts. Beaming, the house elf bowed and popped out of the room. Harry carefully carried the fully laden tray into the bedroom. He set the tray down on the table between the chairs by the fireplace. Turning, he straightened his robes and crossed over to the bed where the potions master still slept. 

“Sev, breakfast is ready. Why don’t you get up and we can eat?” Harry gently asked as he stroked his mate’s cheek. 

Severus woke to the feeling of a feather-soft caress on his cheek. Opening an eye, he looked up to see his young husband standing over him with a small smile on his lips. Thinking back to the rather disconcerting day yesterday had been, he was surprised at Harry’s demeanor. Harry stepped back to allow the older man room to sit up and Harry went over to pour them both a cup of coffee. Yesterday Harry had noticed that Severus had taken his coffee black, unsweetened, so he ignored the sugar and cream Tizzy had provided, presumably for him. As Harry also liked his coffee plain, he made a mental note to tell the house elf to not bother with the condiments in the future. 

Stretching after a less than satisfactory night’s sleep, Severus rose and grabbed his robe from the end of the bed and went over to sit in a chair next to Harry. The younger man handed over one of the steaming cups to his husband and Severus gratefully accepted the offering. Harry then loaded a plate with a warm crepe and added some fruit and then served that to his companion. Severus politely waited for Harry to serve himself before starting in on his own breakfast. 

Silence stretched across the room as the two men ate and sipped their coffees. Setting his now empty plate on the tray, Severus spoke, “Harry, thank you for the service, but I have to wonder what this was all about.”

Harry took another sip of his coffee and put his own plate down. Settling back in the armchair, he tucked a leg up underneath and prepared his answer. “I don’t like how we ended yesterday, Sev, and I think the fault lies as much with me as with you. I let my insecurities get in the way after lunch.” He paused briefly, before charging ahead. “I need to know something and I’d like you to be honest with me.” Harry paused again and took a deep breath. He wanted the answer and yet at the same time he was afraid to hear it. “What is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?”

Whatever Severus had been expecting, this was not it. Frowning, he tried to understand why Harry was wanting to know that particular piece of information. Could his young husband be jealous? Shaking his head at the preposterousness of that idea, the potions master answered, “Draco is my godson. Indeed, he has often said that he considers me to be more of a father to him than Lucius ever was. Why do you ask, Harry?”

Harry grinned when he heard that Draco was Severus’ godson. For the first time since before lunch he felt a weight lift from his chest. “I know it sounds stupid, but I saw you and Mal – Draco smiling at each other, and I thought that maybe there was something between you two. I thought that maybe you would have rather have married him.”

Severus was stunned. It sounded for all the world like Harry had been jealous. Perhaps he had a chance with the young man after all. Severus shook his head, smiling slightly, “Sorry, Harry, but the idea of Draco and me, well, I would hope that I am not that depraved.”

Scrunching up his nose, Harry had to agree that the idea was just, well, yucky. “Okay, so can we start again? And maybe do what we said we were going to do yesterday before we got sidetracked?”

Severus poured another cup of coffee for each of them and he put a long leg up on the nearby ottoman. “I will have to ask for your patience and forbearance, Harry. I am used to keeping my own counsel and have spent much of my life living behind masks. Albus Dumbledore has been the only one, other than Tizzy, who has ever truly known the real me.” Sighing, Severus realized that this was going to be a difficult endeavor for him. But he recognized that if he and Harry were going to have a chance he had to take the chance and open up to his mate. They had already seen what happens when each had allowed his insecurities to overrun their sensibilities.

Both now comfortable, they began a question and answer session, each learning some surprising things about the other. For instance, Severus learned about Harry’s less than loving upbringing with the Dursleys, beginning with the description of his ‘luxurious’ accommodations in his cupboard under the stairs. The older man grew angrier at his mentor as he heard in detail the treatment Harry had had to endure at his muggle relatives’ hands. Surely the venerable wizard was aware of Harry’s living conditions? Severus realized he was going to have to have a talk with the headmaster later. As Harry talked more about his early life his mate was amazed that the young man had nonetheless managed to grow into such a caring and well-balanced person. 

Harry started out hesitantly, as he had never willingly spoken of his life with the Dursleys before. However, as he talked, he found that he somehow felt comfortable telling Severus of the circumstances of his life and the pain and loneliness he had often felt growing up. For the first time, Harry felt as if he had found someone who could truly understand him. Odd, that, the young man thought to himself, that this was the very man who had spent years convinced that Harry was a spoiled brat who had had the world handed to him on a platter.

Then came the time for Severus to allow Harry to begin to see the man behind the mask. In a quiet voice he spoke of a lonely childhood with a cruel father and uncle who delighted in tormenting both him and his mother. The men were early supporters of the Dark Lord and Sebastian and Rasputin Snape had given over most of the Snape fortune to the monster, leaving the family to struggle financially. Severus’ mother’s family had money that Sebastian could not get his hands on and Severus often wondered if that money had led to her death, for the potions master was convinced that Sebastian had murdered his wife. Unfortunately for the senior Snape, his wife’s will left everything in a trust fund for her son, so the tyrant was unable to touch the money. After her death, things became even direr for the young boy as his father and his uncle took out their displeasure and frustrations out on Severus. 

Pausing, Severus tried to gather his thoughts and his courage. Only Albus and Poppy had ever known about the abuse he had suffered at home. Returning to Hogwarts, he had sometimes needed medical care and Poppy had always been discrete in caring for his injuries. 

Briefly closing his eyes, Severus opened them again to see that Harry had moved over to sit on the ottoman in front of him. The young man seemed to understand that this was a difficult conversation for the taciturn man. Harry reached out and grasped his husband’s hand. Gently caressing the long fingers, he smiled encouragingly. Severus weakly smiled his thanks to the empathetic young man.

Pulling his thoughts back in, Severus continued, detailing some of the memories he had recently been forced to relieve courtesy of the dementors of Azkaban. His voice, soft but steady, the potions master told of the first time his father and uncle had ‘played’ with him. The hand that had clasped his own tightened as he spoke of the rape and Severus looked up to see tears in the younger man’s eyes. His voice breaking now, he recounted more abuse, culminating with the two brothers forcing him to be Marked and then raped by the Dark Lord. 

Harry closed his eyes as he struggled to rein in his emotions. He was aware that his magic was threatening to break loose as he listened to his mate’s tale of childhood abuse. After a few moments of controlling his breathing, Harry again opened his eyes and looked deeply into the obsidian eyes opposite his. “Sev, where are your father and uncle now?”

“Dead, Harry. Both of them. Shortly after I was inducted into the ranks of the Death Eaters they displeased the Dark Lord and at a meeting they were tortured and killed.” The potions master’s expression had darkened as he recalled that particular night. It still sometimes bothered him that he had taken a perverse sort of joy in watching their agony and then their murders. But in a very real way he had felt as if they had deserved everything that had been done to them. So it came as a real shock when he heard Harry’s next words. 

“Good,” Harry growled. “That saves me the trouble of finding them and killing them myself.” The golden Gryffindor would have gladly have gone and dug up the men and brought them back to life just so he could kill them again for hurting Severus as they had. 

Both men sat quietly with Harry still stroking his husband’s hand. Harry realized just how little he had truly known his professor. He shook his head as he began to understand that Severus had spent his entire life hiding in plain sight.


	13. Every Day's a New Routine

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 13 Every Day’s a New Routine

The atmosphere in the chambers of Hogwarts’ newest married couple was decidedly lighter after that little chat. Harry was beginning to understand that Severus was a complex person who had consciously made the decision to mask his true self. Little things said here and there, and the young wizard was beginning to see the picture of a man who had decided to take a horrible situation and try to make the best of it. As his husband began to relax around him, Harry came to the conclusion that the snarky bastard routine had been pulled directly from the examples of his father and uncle. 

Looking up over at his mate now, Harry smiled at the concentration evident in the older man’s face as he perused yet another ancient tome on the art and science of potions making. Earlier the young wizard had glanced at the book, surprised to see that it was written in an obscure and almost forgotten language. Chuckling as he recalled thinking that this was just another revelation into the persona that was his husband, Harry was quite impressed to learn that the potions master had learned to read a great number of languages in his quest for knowledge in his chosen field of study. Everything Harry was learning about his mate strengthened his resolve to do what ever he could to help the man find happiness, even if he was stuck with the foolish Gryffindor for the rest of his life.

 

Severus could feel the weight of his husband’s eyes on him as he struggled with a particularly difficult passage in the ancient potions treatise. The stoic man had been pleasantly surprised at just how easy it had been to open up to Harry. He was rapidly having to change some of his long-held ideas about the young wizard, as it was obvious that like himself, Harry had been living behind his own masks. It would take time, but Severus felt confident that they would be able to get to know each other’s true self. As the days went on, Severus was beginning to let go of some of the fears that had so long ruled his life. For perhaps the first time, he felt ready to willingly open up to someone.

The potions master could also sense that Harry was slowly relaxing in his presence, and he was discovering that the young Gryffindor had a wicked sense of humor. And while Severus suspected that the humor was often used as a shield, he thought that Harry was using it in an overall healthy manner. Self-depreciating humor could often turn against its user and lead to a lower self-esteem. It took a healthy mindset to effectively wield that sort of humor so that one’s sense of self remained intact.

Looking up after several minutes of feeling his mate’s observation, Severus was bemused to see the serious expression on the youthful face. “A knut for your thoughts, Harry,” Severus said quietly.

Startled to find those dark eyes now regarding him, Harry smiled shyly. “Sorry, Sev. Didn’t mean to stare. I was just thinking about how much I have learned about you in the past few days. And how much I like the person I am getting to know.” A blush crept up in his cheeks as he said the last part. For all his Gryffindor bravery, Harry was still incredibly shy and unsure about himself. He had no idea that others considered him to be an attractive young man and that he could probably have just about anyone he wanted.

After a moment’s thought, Severus carefully closed the tome and set it aside. Crooking a finger, he silently motioned for his mate. Curiously, Harry walked over to where the taller man sat on the sitting room sofa. Severus reached out a hand and snagged his husband around the waist. Harry yelped in surprise as he was pulled down onto the older man’s lap. Eyes locked and emerald turned smoky as Harry laced his fingers in the long, silky tresses. The young wizard leaned in and brushed his lips against his husband’s. As Severus parted his lips, a tongue slipped in and the dark-eyed wizard moaned. Harry ground his hips against the hard hips beneath him and a moan issued from him as he felt an answering hardness pressed into his. Harry quickly forgot everything but the man he was kissing and the firm body holding him. Severus tightened a hand behind his mate’s head and he moved the other down to the slim hips rocking against him. 

Harry pulled back from the kiss, only to move on to the jaw and down one side of the delectable neck. Feeling a shudder from the man trapped beneath him, Harry grinned as he licked and nibbled his way down the neck. Freeing a hand to begin opening the confining robes his mate insisted upon wearing, Harry followed with his tongue, delighting in the scents and tastes of his husband. Reaching a collarbone, Harry licked and laved the area, loving how it affected his normally reserved mate. 

Severus laid his head on the back of the sofa when Harry began working his neck. He had never known that anything so simple could be so erotic and so arousing. Moaning his enjoyment of the proceedings, he grasped both hips so he could grind their erections together through their clothing. He didn’t think he would last long, and he was of no mind to worry about the position or their garments. Severus wanted release and he felt the answering tension in his young husband. After several moments of having his neck and collarbone ravaged, the potions master pulled on the younger man’s head and brought their lips back together in a bruising, demanding kiss. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to moan as Severus took over the kiss and the large hands guided his hips against his lover’s. It wouldn’t be long before he would reach completion and he was definitely enjoying the ride. Feeling the coil of tension building in his belly, Harry cried out as he began to thrust harder into the other man. His field of vision narrowed and everything else receded as he felt his orgasm near. Harry threw his head back and shouted as he came, spurting into the confines of his pants. Gasping, the young man continued to grind as he felt the answering orgasm rising from his husband. Severus yelled out his pleasure and Harry held him as they both rode the resultant shock waves back to reality.

Harry grinned as he commented, “Wow, Sev. I do think that I could get used to this aspect of our relationship.” The young man kissed the tip of his husband’s nose as he carefully disentangled himself from the other man and the sofa.

“Indeed, Mr. Snape-Potter. I do believe that there just might be some compensation in this situation after all, meager though it is.”

Harry stopped and looked hard at the man for a moment before he realized that Severus had just made a joke. “Ha, ha, Sev. I’ll have you know that I am anything but ‘meager’,” the younger man cheekily retorted.

A smirk was the only answer he got as the potions master retrieved his wand and performed a ‘scourgify’ charm to clean them of their stickiness. 

 

By unspoken agreement, the two would breakfast in their rooms with lunch and dinner being taken in the Great Hall with the rest of the school’s occupants. Fortunately, Severus’ little snakes were encouraged to handle minor problems on their own so he had to attend to only major calamities involving the Slytherins. All too soon, in Harry’s opinion, it was again time to return to classes and a regular schedule. He marveled at how different everything now felt for him since the battle and his bonding to the potions master. After Ron’s little display the first day at lunch, Harry had kept his distance from his housemates and had been glad of the time to get to know his new husband better. But, now here he stood, waiting to walk up to the Great Hall with Severus to face the breakfast with the rest of the school and the first day back at classes. That afternoon Harry had double potions with the Slytherins, and although he and Severus had discussed how they would be handling things, he was still somewhat nervous.

Walking over to join his obviously agitated mate, Severus gave the young man a quick hug and a small kiss on the top of his unruly hair. “It will be fine, Harry. Just remember what we talked about,” his mate reassured him. 

Giving a bright smile that almost matched the brilliance of his eyes; Harry nodded and walked out to meet the world, or at least the rest of Hogwarts. Severus smiled slightly and as the door opened, he again allowed his normal mask to settle into place as they walked down the dungeon corridors and up to the Great Hall.


	14. Fudging the Facts

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 14 Fudging the Facts

Cornelius Fudge sat in his large taxpayer-furnished office. He was extremely pleased with the article that Skeeter woman had written following his assistant’s convenient leak to the irksome creature. Normally the Minister of Magic had little use for the nosy witch as she was usually writing about him, but he was glad for once that the woman had such a talent for mud slinging. Potter and that fool Dumbledore had managed to find a way to free their pet Death Eater, but Cornelius was determined to not allow them to win. He would prevail in the end. After all, he was the Minister of Magic, and who was more powerful than he?

The pompous man leaned back in his comfortable and expensive dragon-hide covered chair. He had waged a campaign questioning the sanity and the veracity of the Boy-Who-Lived once before and he was more than willing to resort to such measures again. He would use all of the tools at his command in order to discredit the young hero and his dodgy headmaster. Cornelius smiled as he thought of how he could turn public opinion against their young hero. Really, it was his job as the Minister of Magic to protect the wizarding world from another Dark Lord and his advisor. 

 

The man nervously paced in the small room in the visitor’s section of Azkaban prison. He was waiting to see the person who had originally contracted his services. He knew he was taking a huge chance in coming here, but there were contingency plans to be made and he had finally decided it was worth the risk. Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstances had already derailed the situation once. Fudge had shown himself for the incompetent fool he was when he had allowed Dumbledore and Potter to snatch Snape from Azkaban so easily.

He turned at the sound of the door being opened and marveled that Lucius Malfoy could manage to look cool and elegant even while imprisoned in Azkaban prison. The aristocratic blonde gracefully seated himself while plucking a dust mote from his shirtsleeve. “Ah, so good of you to visit me here,” Lucius began conversationally.

 

The visitor shook his head. Only Malfoy could say that like he was the lord of the place rather than an unwilling ‘guest’. Might as well get straight to the point. “Fudge allowed Dumbledore and Potter to take Snape out of here. Apparently, the boy decided they were soul mates and he was able to get married to Snape in absentia. Fudge didn’t have the backbone to stand up to the boy and he let them get the prisoner.”

A thoughtful look passed over the ‘guest’s’ face. “Well, well. Now that does present us with a problem doesn’t it?” 

The other man wasn’t fooled by the offhanded comment. He realized that what Malfoy meant was that ‘he’ had a problem and that ‘he’ had better fix it. After all, Malfoy had given him a great deal of money in order to insure Snape’s imprisonment. It didn’t matter to the blonde that someone else had fouled up. As he was the one in charge, it was his problem. Nodding, the man worked to reassure his employer, “The Daily Prophet has already started a smear campaign against Potter and Snape. I will make sure that the press and thus the public are given more interesting tidbits about their supposed hero. Even if I have to go around Fudge, I will complete the job.”

“Good,” Lucius drawled. “I paid you good money to see that that traitor paid dearly for poisoning my son against me and our lord. You will succeed, or you had better start making plans for an early ‘retirement’.”

Gulping quietly, the man mutely nodded. He understood entirely what a ‘retirement’ constituted. Even locked up in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man. Oh, Merlin, what had he gotten himself into, he wondered. Turning to take his leave, he was stopped at the door by the imperious voice. “Oh, and Mr. Smythe, do take care that you do not come under suspicion. It would not do for you to end up in here with me, now would it?”

Brighten Smythe again nodded and hurried out of the door. He was beginning to think he had made a huge mistake. 

 

Cornelius Fudge looked around the crowded room and allowed a small smile to touch his lips. He had called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and it appeared as if nearly everyone had arrived. Only one member of the esteemed group had not been summoned – Albus Dumbledore. 

Standing, the Minister of Magic cleared his throat and waited for the assembled to quiet. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called you here on a most urgent matter. I have been hearing distressing news and I feel that it is my duty as Minister of Magic to act quickly. We do not want another Lord Thingy arising, now do we?” He looked around in satisfaction as the members gasped at his announcement.

“As I am certain that most of you have seen the articles The Daily Prophet has been running these past several days, it appears that we have a problem facing us. Our supposed hero, Harry Potter, seems to be set upon becoming the next dark lord. He already has bonded to one of the former Dark Lord’s servants, and he used that bonding to free the man from Azkaban. And now we are hearing that he may in fact be more powerful than we were previously given to believe. As our trusted newspaper tells us, Mr. Potter has befriended several dangerous creatures, including werewolves, giants and centaurs. It is also rumored that he has many friends among the goblins, who as we all know, have a dangerous history of turning on the wizarding world. I am also quite concerned about the true allegiance of Albus Dumbledore.”

Loud murmuring broke out at the mention of the venerable wizard who ran Hogwarts. It would take a great deal to convince many that the much-respected man had turned from the side of Light. Finally, Amelia Bones spoke up. “And why should we believe the nonsense The Daily Prophet publishes in its quest to make a Galleon? Albus Dumbledore has stood by Severus Snape for years, proclaiming him to be a fighter on the side of Light and he has personally seen to the training of young Harry Potter. Are we to believe that suddenly the wizard we have so admired for so many years has turned against us? Let us not forget that he was the one who single handedly defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald years ago.”

Several voices made known their support for the Hogwarts headmaster and Cornelius Fudge nervously wiped his handkerchief across his brow. “Now, see here my good people. You must understand that we have to be diligent in preventing another dark lord from rising. Even if that means we have to look at some of our respected citizens with an open mind. I am simply suggesting that an investigation be started into the affairs of Mr. Potter and his associates. I am sure that he will welcome such an investigation if he understands that it is for the common good. And if he balks, then we will have to wonder at what it is he wishes to hide.” The oily politician looked around to see a few heads bobbing in agreement and he allowed his most fatherly expression to cross his face. 

Amelia Bones once again took up the gauntlet. “Minister Fudge, I still fail to see why an investigation is necessary. Or are we sending the message that anyone who dares to save the wizarding world will be subjected to an inquisition? Why, I would imagine that heroes would be hard to come by from now on if this is how we treat our saviors.”

At this statement the room was in an uproar and Cornelius was beginning to see that he would not be able to reason with these idiots. Support was obviously not with him today. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you would,” he shouted to be heard over the noise. “Thank you. Well, I see that no one yet recognizes the danger that awaits us, but as I am the Minister of Magic, I am sworn to do my public duty. Therefore, I will bow to the request of the Wizengamot and do as you fine people vote; however, as for myself, I will remain diligent in remaining alert.”

As it was, Madame Bones’ fine arguments ruled the day and the Wizengamot wisely decided to allow Harry Potter his moment in the sun. That did not mean, however, that the Minister of Magic was finished in his quest of bringing down Dumbledore’s Golden Boy. No, he would have to look into different ways of maligning the young man’s character.

 

Auror Brighton Smythe, once highly respected for a good reason, returned from his trip to Azkaban. Years ago he had become disenchanted with the wizarding community and the Ministry of Magic in particular. He had been astonished when he had found how easy it was to sell his services to any interested party. It made no difference to him who was hiring him, as long as they had the Galleons in their pouch. Now, he had been hired by Lucius Malfoy to work with the idiot everyone called the Minister of Magic to bring down a Death Eater and Brighton Smythe was determined to complete the job. Immediately upon his return to the Ministry of Magic he had heard about Fudge’s botched attempt in front of the Wizengamot. Auror Smythe snorted as he reflected that when it came to a battle of the wits, Fudge was an unarmed man.


	15. We're Walking Through a Minefield

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 15 We’re Walking Through a Minefield

Potions came quickly enough for the young Gryffindor and his friends. Harry was still acting rather coolly toward the young Weasley male, but Hermione, Ginny and Neville had made up for Ron’s rather boorish behavior. The mixed-house 7th years filed into the dungeon classroom as the bell rang. Harry took his usual place next to Neville, seeing as he was the only one brave enough to sit next to the accident-prone young man. 

Severus swept into the room in his usual commanding manner. The heavy door clanged behind him as he strode to the front of the room. Flicking his wand at the blackboard, the potions master barked, “These are the ingredients needed for today’s potion. Well, what are you waiting for? Gather your things and begin.”

“Professor Snape,” one timid Hufflepuff asked.

Harry cleared his throat rather obviously.

“That is Professor Snape-Potter,” Severus corrected.

Nervously, the student nodded and continued, “Professor Snape-Potter, what exactly are we making?”

The potions master looked at his student incredulously. “This is a N.E.W.T. class. That means that not only do you have to have the ability to correctly create the potion, but that you should also have the knowledge to identify said potion. Now, get to work,” he forcefully said.

Harry smiled contentedly as he gathered his supplies. He didn’t stop to wonder why it had been so important to him that Severus be acknowledged as his husband, but he was pleased that Severus had corrected the student. Harry started in on the ingredients; recognizing it to be a blood-replenishing potion, Harry was pleased with himself.

 

At lunch, both Harry and Severus had received a summons from Professor Dumbledore, asking their attendance at a tea immediately following the afternoon classes. Intrigued, Harry had just nodded his agreement to the headmaster. Absently he noted that his husband also nodded to his acquiescence to the old man.

Albus Dumbledore waved his two favorite boys into matching chintz chairs facing his desk and chuckled when he saw matching looks of distaste from the two at his choice of seating. His eyes twinkling brightly, the headmaster offered the usual tea, biscuits and lemon drops to his visitors.

Severus gave a long-suffering sigh, as he knew that the barmy old man was up to something. Harry sat quietly as he waited for the latest bombshell to explode. Sometimes he thought that Dumbledore was worse than the Weasley twins. Thinking about the headmaster having a twin made Harry shudder. Okay, one thing to be thankful for, he thought to himself.

“Well, my boys. I just wanted to check on you and see how things are going with you. I realize that this has been quite an adjustment for the both of you and I want you to know that I will be here for you whenever you might need me,” Albus took a sip of his hot tea, smiling kindly at his guests.

Harry and Severus looked askance at one another, and Harry had the odd feeling they were both thinking the same thing: it would be a cold day in Hades before they would go to Albus Dumbledore with a problem if they could otherwise help it. Looking back to the headmaster, the young wizard was disconcerted to note that the man’s smile had gotten even bigger.

Severus tersely answered for them, “We are fine, Albus. We have been working to get to know each other and I believe that we will not be needing your help in the foreseeable future.”

Seeing an agreeing nod from Harry, Albus innocently continued, “I am so pleased to hear that my dear boys. I was wondering, however, if either of you had noticed anything peculiar since your bonding?”

Harry sat up, suddenly paying attention. “What do you mean, Professor?”

Waving a dismissing hand, the headmaster airily said, “Oh, just the usual, you know, empathy, shared thoughts, a strengthening of your powers. Nothing really.”

“Nothing?” Severus asked incredulously. “What aren’t you telling us, headmaster?”

Albus chuckled, seeing the disconcerted men in front of him. “Severus, my dear boy. I was only asking because it is not unheard of for these abilities to form between bond mates. I was merely enquiring if either you or young Harry had discovered these abilities.”

Harry sputtered, “Headmaster, you never mentioned this possibility when you suggested we bond.”

“Oh, didn’t I?” the headmaster innocently inquired. “Oh, dear, I must be getting forgetful in my old age.”

Neither man said anything, as neither truly believed that the barmy wizard had ‘forgotten’ to mention that little detail.

 

Harry shook his head as he followed his husband out of the headmaster’s office. “We really stepped into this, didn’t we, Sev?”

“We, Mr. Snape-Potter? I do not believe that I had much say in the proceedings, if I recall.” Professor Snape-Potter said with a straight face, albeit with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Harry chuckled at his mate’s sardonic humor as they made their way back down to the dungeons. He had never before appreciated just how humorous Severus could be.

 

Hearing an anguished cry, Harry was startled out of a sound sleep. Rolling over, he was surprised to see Severus thrashing about. The young man reached out a hand to touch his husband’s shoulder, only to snatch it back when the touch seemed to further agitate the still sleeping man. “Sev, Sev, wake up,” Harry tried calling. But it seemed as if the nightmare gripping the older man was too powerful to easily escape. Once again Harry tried to physically reassure his mate. This time he gently placed his hand on an arm and softly called out his name.

 

Severus was lost in the labyrinth that was Azkaban prison. Dementors and Death Eaters leered at him as he struggled to find his way out and back to Harry. Dark memories surfaced and swirled about his mind as he tried to escape the scabby, skeletal hands of the hideous dementors. Severus cried out as hands grasped at him and Lucius Malfoy, holding court in the filthy prison, sneered at his vain attempts at escape. Wheeling about, the potions master was searching for a way out when he felt a calming presence beside him. Looking over, he saw Harry standing next to him, a tender hand on his arm. Understanding that the young wizard had come to lead him away from this place, Severus followed.

 

Severus gasped as he awoke from the dream. Yes, he told himself. That is all it was; just a dream. Realizing that he was in fact safely ensconced in his rooms at Hogwarts, Severus looked up at the young man who was now sitting up next to him and gazing at him with concern evident in his eyes. As the dream receded into the subconscious, Severus became aware that Harry was gently stroking his arm and murmuring soothing words of comfort to him.

Smiling at the now awakening man, Harry continued to caress the older man’s arm. “You all right, Sev?” he asked quietly. “You are safe now. No one can hurt you here.” Harry knew that these were silly things to say, but he knew first-hand how disoriented one could be upon coming out of a bad dream. The young man knew that Severus had been through enough in his life to give anyone nightmares. And on top of that, the man had just finished a stint at that funhouse known as Azkaban.

Numbly, Severus nodded as he tried to regain his composure. The truth was that he often suffered from nightmares, but he had not had anyone comfort him since his mother had died. Sighing at the unexpected pain her memory brought back, Severus was startled when strong hands pulled him up into a hug. Allowing the comforting embrace to wash through him, the man hesitantly returned the embrace. The normally reticent man could only marvel at how right it felt to be held like that by his beloved.

Harry had never had to comfort anyone after a nightmare and had precious little experience with being comforted himself, but he could imagine what would have made him feel better, so he decided that was as good a place to start as any. Gently pulling the larger man up into a hug, Harry held his husband and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Softly murmuring consoling words, Harry relaxed into the embrace. Somehow this felt so right to the young Gryffindor.

Neither knew how long they sat there in bed in each other’s arms, only that neither was willing to be the first to move. Slowly, Severus’ breathing evened as he accepted the comfort being given. Harry yawned suddenly, breaking the mood and the two men reluctantly pulled apart. “Sorry,” the embarrassed young man mumbled. Looking up, he saw a slight smile dancing on his partner’s lips and without thinking, Harry moved in to kiss those lips. 

Surprised, Severus sat, unresponsive for a moment, before his hormones took control. He pulled his lover into his arms and opened his mouth to receive the nubile tongue. Harry let his hands wander over Severus’ slim body, relishing the firm muscles honed by years of self-discipline. His body decided it liked the proceedings and Harry was pushed down onto the bed even as he continued and deepened the kiss. His now hardened erection throbbed as the potions master ground it into his husband’s hip.

Harry pulled out of the kiss to cry out. He had had no idea that he could become aroused so quickly, but he decided it wasn’t a bad thing as his body responded to the attentions of his mate. Arching up into the cock that was pressing against him, Harry mewled. “Please, Sev, need you. Please want to feel you in me,” he managed to gasp.

Severus stopped for a moment as the words sank into his brain. “You want me, Harry?” he simply asked.

Harry growled as the ministrations stopped and he pulled the older man’s body back into his as he ground out his answer.

“Accio lube,” Severus hoarsely said as he pulled off the pajamas covering his husband’s toned body. Opening the vial, he coated his fingers so that he could properly prepare the young man. He had never done this before, and he was determined to do it right. He was amazed at the responsiveness of his young mate as Harry arched off the bed when he slowly breached the tight hole. At the sounds of pleasure erupting from the young man, Severus guessed that he was doing the right things. A second finger entered into the constricting passageway and then a third until Harry was muttering unintelligibly. Finally Severus thought that his mate was sufficiently loosened and after pulling off his own clothes, he coated his penis with more of the oil. Severus brought the younger man’s legs up so that he could enter his mate and pushing slowly, breached the tight ring of muscle. Severus threw his head back as he fought to regain control of his body. Never had he imagined anything feeling this good. Taking a deep breath, the potions master looked down at his mate to see that he was similarly affected. 

Harry growled out in frustration as his husband paused. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Pushing back on the large cock, Harry started hissing in Parseltongue. Severus shivered as the sounds of the sibilant language washed over him. He moaned as he pushed in the rest of the way until he was fully seated in the body of his lover. Pulling back, he marveled at the feelings coursing through his body. Severus began rocking back and forth, setting a steady pace as Harry met him thrust for thrust. Feeling his impending orgasm, Severus growled out for Harry to stroke himself. The sight of the young man pulling on his own cock was enough to send him over the edge and Severus cried out his lover’s name as he erupted inside the hot channel. Harry arched up into the hard body as he reached his own climax. Spurts of creamy liquid coated both their bodies as Harry’ organ spasmed.

Leaning heavily on his arms, Severus waited until the tremors abated. He then pulled out and lay down next to the sated and still panting young man. Harry tiredly waved a hand, banishing the sticky mess and he smiled over at his lover. “I wouldn’t mind doing that more often, Sev,” he quietly said.

“You may feel differently in the morning, Harry, when you are grumbling about having to go to classes after a disturbed sleep,” Severus wryly informed him.

“Ah, Sev, you really know how to ruin the moment, don’t you?” was the sleepy reply as the young man nestled into his husband’s arms. Severus chuckled lightly as he stroked his mate’s hair. Smiling, both men were quickly asleep after their nocturnal activities.


	16. Learning More Every Day

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 16 Learning More Every Day

Indeed, Harry grumbled the next morning about wishing to stay in bed for a few more hours as he rolled over in bed attempting to pull the covers over his head. Severus, who had spent years as a potions master and spy, was used to sometimes getting very little sleep. He snorted as he waved his wand at his young husband, causing the sleepy man to be summarily pulled out of the warm bed, along with his bed covers. 

Now entangled with the bedding on the floor, Harry shot an angry look up at his mate. The potions master merely smirked and commented that he had half an hour to get ready for the day. Grumbling, Harry extracted himself from the tangled mess and trudged into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he came out of the room and grabbed his clothing for the day. Harry ran a hand through his still wet and unruly hair. Walking out into the sitting room, he shot a glare at his amused husband. “See if I help you again after any more nightmares,” the young man grumbled.

“Hmm, that may be so,” Severus dryly commented, “But I have the feeling you rather enjoyed last night’s proceedings.”

Growling, Harry begrudgingly conceded that his mate had a point, but that didn’t make up for the lack of sleep he had suffered or change the fact that he had a full day of classes today.

 

The two silently made their way up to the Great Hall and Harry was pleased to note that he was quickly learning his way through the dungeon corridors. Harry nodded to Severus as the older man left him at the top of the stairs to enter the Great Hall by way of the staff door, leaving Harry to enter the main doors. 

The young Gryffindor walked in and ignored the usual dip in conversation that always seemed to herald his arrival. Making his way to his seat next to Hermione and Ron, Harry sat down and began filling his plate. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Hermione airily said. She had been trying to get Ron to apologize for upsetting Harry after news of his bonding had gotten out, but the young red head was being typically stubborn. He couldn’t seem to see past the fact that it was Snape. Harry was being equally stubborn in that he was unwilling to forgive someone who was not supporting him and his decisions. The young girl sighed; she just couldn’t understand how the two good friends could be so obstinate.

Harry nodded at the bushy haired girl and ignored Ron. He was still angry that his friend could not accept that he had done what he had felt was necessary. Thus breakfast was a rather silent and stilted affair, as each member of the Gryffindor trio remained lost in his or her thoughts.

 

Breakfast was nearing an end when Albus Dumbledore stood up, commanding attention. Immediately the noise level dropped as the students and staff waited to hear what the headmaster had to say. “My dear friends, we are privileged to have a very special event here at Hogwarts this coming Saturday evening. As the wizarding world as a whole continues to celebrate the final demise of Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic has made plans for a huge ball be held here in the Great Hall this Saturday. The guest of honor will of course be our own Harry Potter as the Ministry, and I am sure we all, wish to thank him for destroying such a dark wizard. More information will be posted later today, but for now, I do believe that classes are set to begin shortly. Good day.”

Harry moaned and he felt his stomach protest. The last thing he wanted was a party held in his honor. The young man who bravely stood up to Voldemort found the idea of facing this ball to be overwhelming and a bit nauseating.

Next to him, Hermione gasped. “Harry, look up at Professor Snape. I think something is wrong with him.”

Looking up, Harry was shocked to see that Severus had paled significantly and he looked a bit sick. Worry shot through the young man and he saw his mate cringe. The potions master got unsteadily to his feet and left the Great Hall through the staff door. Now concerned, Harry ignored everything else as he followed his husband out the door. Walking down the narrow corridor, Harry saw the sign for a men’s bathroom and something told him to look in there. Quietly entering the room, he was upset to hear the sounds of someone being sick. “Severus, is that you,” Harry called out.

The distressing sounds stopped and one of the cubicle doors opened to show a disheveled and disoriented Severus Snape. “Sev, what is wrong,” the young man asked anxiously.

The potions master walked past his mate to run water in one of the sinks. Splashing his face and taking a couple of sips of water, the man worked to compose himself. After a moment, he straightened and turned to face his husband. “Harry, when Albus announced the ball to be held in your honor, what exactly were you feeling and thinking?”

Harry was surprised by the question, but thought for a moment before answering. “I was upset. I remember thinking that I would rather face Voldemort again than to have to go to a ball where I was the main attraction. I was also feeling rather queasy. Why, Sev? What does this have to do with you getting sick?”

Severus closed his eyes. Slowly opening them again, he finally answered. “Because, Harry, I could feel and hear everything you were feeling and thinking.”

Shaken, Harry didn’t respond at first. “Oh, Sev. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you. The idea of a party to honor me just upsets me so much. What are we going to do about this? Is this what Professor Dumbledore was talking about?”

“Indeed, Harry. I would have to say that it is. As for how we deal with this new complication, I am afraid that a visit to our esteemed headmaster is in order.” Harry watched as his husband drew himself up and schooled his features so that no one would guess that he had just been sick and was feeling anything less than his usual self.

 

As usual, the password to the headmaster’s office was the name of a sweet and Harry suppressed a grin as he saw his mate’s mouth twitch in discomfort. They rode the stairs up to the top where a cheerful voice bade them enter. Harry started as he distinctly heard the word ‘indeed’ sound in his head after he had thought about the headmaster’s preternatural ability to know someone was coming to visit him. Looking over to his husband, Harry managed, “Sev, did I just hear you in my head?” A raised eyebrow was his only answer as the door swung open on its own and the two entered the circular room.

“Ah, my dear boys, what may I do for you this fine morning?” Albus happily inquired. 

Harry stiffened as he not only heard but also felt a long-suffering sigh escape his mate. “Albus, it would appear that Harry and I are experiencing the sharing of thoughts and feelings that you had mentioned.”

If it were possible, Harry would have sworn that the twinkle in the headmaster’s eyes had gotten even brighter. Clapping his hands together merrily, Albus grinned. “Wonderful, wonderful, Severus, Harry. I must say that I am a bit surprised at the rate at which it is happening, but then I always suspected that you two were more alike than either of you might have liked to believe. As such, the empathy will have a much easier time establishing itself.”

“Headmaster,” Severus began brusquely as his mate cringed slightly at the rancor he could feel coming through. “What are we to do about this? How exactly are we to deal with this ‘little development’ of ours?”

Albus smiled in answer to his protégé’s obvious discontent. “Severus, you will deal with this as you would anything new in life. You simply get used to it and I believe that you will both find that with time and practice that you will be able to regulate the flow of thoughts and feelings more easily. Lemon drop?” he asked as he sat back in his large flowery chair.

“No, thank you, I do not believe that either of us would like a lemon drop, headmaster,” Severus ground out. Harry found that he agreed entirely with his mate. “So that is that then?” the potions master continued.

“Severus, you have a light schedule today if I am unmistaken, so your classes will be sent to the library for study. And I will give young Harry permission to skip his classes today so that the both of you may use this time to learn to control your empathetic abilities.” Albus stood, silently indicating that the meeting was over.

Two grumbling men left the headmaster’s office as a soft chuckling sound wafted down the stairs after them. Interestingly, both were plotting possible modes of revenge against the barmy and manipulative old wizard.


	17. Learning to Live with You in My Head

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 17 Learning to Live with You in My Head

Having been summarily dismissed for the rest of the day, Harry and Severus began the trek back down to their dungeon chambers. As they neared the door to their rooms, Harry started laughing. His mate looked at him askance, wondering at the sudden mirth he could feel through their new bond.

Harry waited until they were safely shut away in the sitting room before he dared to share his thoughts with his husband. ~Sev, I have someone in my head. At least you can’t complain that my head is empty anymore.~

Despite his best intentions, Severus chuckled at the young man’s cheek. ~Well, at least you will have an intelligent thought cross your mind from time to time now,~ the potions master rejoined.

Harry responded in the way typical of a cocky young man: he stuck his tongue out at his mate. Severus glared, but the look was devoid of the disdain that might have once been present.

“So, Sev, somehow I don’t think we got very much information out of the headmaster. So what do we do now?” Harry asked aloud.

“Hmm, I do believe that you are correct, Harry. As usual, Albus was being his charming, obtuse self. However, I do think that simple occlumency will serve us here.”

Harry groaned, remembering the exercise in frustration and futility that their earlier lessons in occlumency had been. “I don’t know, Sev. I mean, will you actually teach me how this time, or are you just going to beat my brain in again?”

“Impertinent brat. If you had been willing to listen to me then, you would have learned,” the potions master responded haughtily.

The expression on the young man’s face showed what he thought of that statement. “Admit it, Sev. You didn’t want to help me then. At that time you still thought of me as someone who was just wasting your time. And I am willing to admit that I didn’t trust you enough then to actually listen to what you were trying to teach me.”

Severus was about to angrily answer when he stopped himself. Harry had a valid point. At that time in their lives, both had been too stubborn to even think about meeting the other half way. Inwardly, Severus was proud of the young man who was now his husband. Such an insightful statement illustrated just how much Harry had matured.

Feeling a certain astonishment and sense of joy filtering through to his mind, Severus looked up to see Harry widely grinning. “Do you really think that I am growing up and maybe even growing wise?” Harry shyly asked.

 

The two got comfortable in the sitting room as Severus patiently explained the theory behind successful occlumency and its cousin legilemency. A light finally seemed to come on in Harry’s befuddled mind as he began to grasp the concept that a competent occlemens would be able to erect a wall preventing intrusion, but that an expert occlemens would be able to not only block a successful intrusion, but would also be able to plant false memories that would fool even an accomplished legilemens. For the first time he began to see it as a workable problem rather than an unsolvable puzzle.

The practical session went remarkably better than before also. Harry found this Severus to be a much kinder, and more patient teacher than he had previously been towards Harry. After a couple of hours of hard work, Harry was making progress, albeit slowly. As lunchtime approached, Severus suggested that they break for a time. Harry gladly agreed as his brain hurt from all the mental work. He reluctantly acknowledged that even with a ‘nice’ teacher, it was a difficult subject to master. He stuck out his tongue to his mate when he felt Severus’ smug reaction to that thought.

 

By mutual agreement, lunch was taken in their chambers, with Tizzy bringing them a delightful tray of soup, sandwiches and fruit. Harry was beginning to realize that either Severus or Tizzy had a thing for fresh fruit, as it seemed to appear at every meal. Cold pumpkin juice rounded out the meal and Harry sat back happily after eating his fill. 

 

After the lunch was cleared away Severus pulled out a book he thought might be helpful for his mate in his quest to master occlumency. Severus of course, conveniently neglected to mention that he himself could have easily have blocked any and all of Harry’s thoughts. But the experience was so unique and interesting that after his initial bout of nausea upon the intrusion of Harry’s thoughts and emotions, Severus was in fact relishing the sense of intimacy.

 

Harry dutifully studied the dull and meticulous tome on the mastery of occlumency while sitting in one of the plush, dark green armchairs in the sitting room. Occasionally he would steal glances at his husband, only to quietly sigh when the man seemed to be immersed in his own reading. The truth was that his mind had thought of some very interesting uses of this empathy they now had and his body was definitely interested in experimenting with his mate.

Severus hid a smirk behind his potions manual as he sensed the direction the young man’s thoughts had taken. In fact, he was even willing to award points to Gryffindor for creative thinking. But of course, he managed to quell that impulse before things got out of hand. After all, he still had a reputation to uphold. Instead, he decided that his husband’s ideas had merit and he decided to help things along.

“Harry,” the potions master said in a velvety voice. He felt the sensation his voice caused as he watched as a shiver ran down Harry’s spine. “Harry,” he said again as he placed his potions book on the side table and smoothly rose out of his seat. Crossing the short distance, the older man gracefully dropped to his knees in front of his husband. Harry looked up in surprise, unsure of what Severus was planning to do. Long fingers gently took the book from Harry’s hands and moved it to the side. Then those fingers swept aside robes and unfastened trousers to expose the young man to his dark gaze. Harry moaned as Severus brushed against his erection and the blood all seemed to rush to that part of his body. The young man’s legs fell open so that Severus could gain easier access and Harry was rewarded when cool air met his hot throbbing cock. Severus smirked as he bent his head for his first taste of his young lover. He drew the tip of his tongue across the end of the purpling member and was rewarded with a gasp and a small thrust of the hips. The potions master placed a steadying hand on a hip to prevent Harry from arching up into him as he brought his lips down to the tip of the firm cock. 

Sensation ripped through them both as Severus could feel Harry’s arousal through the bond. The musky scent of his partner was an aphrodisiac to the older man and he continued to caress the cock with his tongue and lips. This was something he had never been forced to do in his services to his father and uncle or to the Dark Lord and for that Severus had always been grateful. He had always thought that performing fellatio would be rather debasing and had never before considered performing such a service to anyone. But now, faced with this delectable young man and realizing the amount of pleasure he was imparting to his beloved Harry, Severus understood why someone would want to do this. Though he was ostensibly the submissive one, the amount of power he was able to wield was amazing. He was the one bringing pleasure to Harry; he was the one deciding what happened. Oh, yes. This was definitely something he could enjoy doing.

Harry had never felt anything so gratifying as this before. He never knew it could feel so incredibly good to have a tongue stroke and lips caress his cock. But he wanted more. Mewling, he tried to thrust his hips up into that willing and talented mouth, but the firm grip on his hip prevented that. Obsidian eyes, glazed with lust looked up at him and Harry wove his fingers into the silky strands of hair surrounding his mate’s face. Dimly it registered in Harry’s mind that the hair was not oily at all, but rather soft and luxurious and the young man smiled at the thought that this would be his secret. All the better to keep Severus to himself. 

Taking his time getting acquainted with the large, throbbing cock in his hand, Severus experimented with different tongue movements and strokes. He found that thrusting the tip of his tongue into the slit in the top of the cock caused ripples of pleasure to course through Harry’s body. He found that drawing his tongue down the vein on the underside of the cock made Harry squirm and moan, the resultant waves of pleasure washing over into his mind. 

Severus groaned at the shared sensations and he reached down with a hand so that he could free his own erection. He sighed around Harry’s cock as cool dungeon air breathed on his own cock. The older man bobbed his head up and down over his husband’s cock as he stroked his awakened erection. Smoothing a thumb over the weeping tip, Severus groaned around the younger man’s cock, causing a tremor to ride along Harry’s body. Knowing that neither would last long now, Severus gave into the desire throbbing in his body and sucked his young lover in deeply, feeling the tip touch the back of his throat. A cry was wrenched from Harry’s throat as he threw his head back and rushed towards completion. Unbeknownst to him, Harry began muttering in Parseltongue and Severus reacted by moaning around the Gryffindor’s cock as he felt his own cock throb in need. The vibrations around his cock were all it took to send Harry over the edge and he erupted down his lover’s throat. Severus greedily swallowed the creamy liquid even as he speeded his strokes on his own cock. As he allowed the now softening member to slip back out of his mouth, Severus thrust into his hand and he moaned as spurts of semen shot out of his cock and onto his hand. Feeling sated and entirely pleased with himself, Severus looked up into the bemused face of the man he loved.

Harry weakly brushed a strand of hair out of the older man’s face as he smiled at his husband. The young man felt as amazed and satisfied as did Severus. There was simply no describing the sensation of feeling both of their emotional and physical responses at the same time. Harry leaned forward and kissed the older man who was still kneeling before him. “Sev, that was great, but next time I think I would like to try doing that,” Harry murmured.

Severus smiled and decided that that could certainly be arranged.

 

That night, Harry gladly snuggled into his husband’s lean form. He was feeling rather good, after a somewhat successful evening session of occlumency and a rather spectacular blowjob. What was more, he could feel the satisfaction humming in his mate and he was pleased that he had had at least a small part in that. Closing his eyes in contentment, Harry reflected that being married to the ‘greasy git’ wasn’t really so bad after all. Hearing a snort, Harry also ‘heard’ his husband’s dismissive response to his thought. Harry smirked himself, feeling no true rancor through the bond. Sleep quickly found the young man who surprisingly found himself at feeling at ease with his new circumstances and partner.


	18. Preparing to Dance

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 18 Preparing to Dance

The next few days found most of the occupants of Hogwarts happily chatting about the upcoming ball. Dates were made and dress robes were brought out of the mothballs to air. Harry bemusedly listened to the excited prattle of his schoolmates, even while he fretted about the impending festivities. 

Professor Dumbledore had met him before his Transfigurations class earlier and had erected a powerful silencing spell so that they could speak freely. The headmaster had reminded Harry of the importance of making sure that everyone believed that his marriage to Severus was real so that Minister Fudge and the Aurors would have no reason to try to have the marriage annulled. Harry had gulped as he realized the implications. Firstly, it would be the first time he and Severus would be expected to truly act like a loving couple in public, and it also meant that failure to convince people could result in Severus being sent back to Azkaban. A somewhat paler Harry Snape-Potter made his way to his classroom afterward, studiously ignoring the inquisitive looks being sent his way.

 

Minister Fudge sat furiously plotting in his office, trying to decide how best to overcome the latest fiascos in his career. First, his hand had been forced by the news of Harry Potter’s bonding to the Death Eater and then in order to avoid public scandal he had had to release Severus Snape to his new husband. And then he had tried to reason with the Wizengamot only to find that support was not to be his and he had been forced to back down or face even greater humiliation. 

Cornelius smiled as he pondered his newest scheme. Fortunately, he did have a few good people around him and the Auror Smith, or Smythe, or something or other, had reported that he had some more damning information regarding Severus Snape. It would seem that Lucius Malfoy had some concerns with his son’s safety around the potions master. Cornelius was not going to concern himself with the fact that these particular accusations had come from another Death Eater. No, what he cared about was that Lucius Malfoy seemed to believe that Severus Snape had been abusing his son over the course of several years. And what was more; Malfoy had revealed that the young Malfoy was the godson of Severus Snape. The Minister of Magic shuddered in disgust at the thought of a man molesting his own godson. The dedicated Auror had been working hard to find a way around this farce of a marriage and had even ventured to Azkaban prison to speak with the elder Malfoy. All in all, Cornelius thought that a nice bonus might be in store for the diligent Auror. It was a comforting thought that he had at least one reliable person working for him.

Oh, yes, this upcoming ball should be quite interesting. It should be easy to expose the fraudulent relationship in such a public venue. Oh, it would be a huge feather in his cap if he could come out the winner in this little escapade. With visions of a landslide victory in the next elections, Cornelius rose and extinguished the lights in his office as he left for the day.

 

Lucius Malfoy sat back in his dingy little cell in the infamous Azkaban prison. How did they think that he could possibly survive in such dismal surroundings? After all, the room was tiny, with only his large four-poster bed with its silk sheets, an elaborate armoire and an ornate writing desk, along with a single wingback armchair and a side table able to fit into the measly quarters. And then there was the matter of his bathroom. The bath itself was rather paltry as only two strokes brought him to the opposite side, whereas he had been assured that the one at Malfoy Manor was the size of an Olympic-sized swimming pool, whatever that meant. And yet here he was, languishing in this horrid prison with nary a creature comfort, he thought to himself as he sipped his snifter of aged cognac.

Oh, but there were delights to be found here, even if they were only metaphysical in nature. He would make sure that his dear friend Severus Snape joined him soon. And once Severus was safely behind the walls of Azkaban, well, he wouldn’t be safe for long, now would he? Raising a silent toast to the dear traitor, Lucius vowed that he would indeed have the last laugh. 

 

Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to The Daily Prophet carefully smoothed her coiffed hair and straightened her glasses. Her nails had just been done and her new outfit nicely followed her curvaceous figure. She had received her VIP invitation for the Ministry Ball to be held at Hogwarts. The Ministry had gone all out in its celebration of the defeat of You-Know-Who. But of course the real reason the nosy reporter was going was because of the guaranteed attendance of Harry Potter and his new husband Severus Snape. The pushy witch snickered as she imagined the scoop she was going to garner tonight.

 

As the day had drawn closer, Harry had grown increasingly nervous. But as always, such dreaded occasions eventually arrived. His occlumency lessons had continued since he and Severus had found out they could sense each other’s emotions and thoughts. Harry was understandably feeling rather proud of himself as he was finally getting it. Of course, his mate was being completely irrational and was taking much of the credit for himself. The young hero grinned as he sensed his husband’s amusement at his thoughts. While they were both trying to be careful about keeping their thoughts and feelings to themselves, Harry had a feeling they were both rather enjoying the new sensation of having someone else in their head. Not that Severus would ever admit to such a weakness, Harry thought in amusement.

Severus was able to walk up behind his preoccupied mate without being noticed. Being the Slytherin that he was, he took the opportunity to observe his young mate. It was a continual source of amusement to him that Harry truly didn’t know just how handsome he was. Severus knew without question that Harry would have people lined up at his doorstep if he were available. A tightness constricted his chest as he thought of the idea of losing his mate. The potions master closed his eyes against the pain he was feeling. Too late, he realized that he had not isolated his feelings and thoughts from his mate. 

Harry looked up in concern as he felt the pain and loneliness that was seeping through the bond. He caught his husband’s eye in the mirror and turning around, Harry did the first thing that came to mind. Raising his arms he enfolded his mate in his embrace and brought his forehead to that of Severus’. The two stood silently for a moment before Severus found the strength to pull away. 

“Harry, are you ready? I do believe that if you attempt to straighten your attire any more you will succeed in completely destroying those robes.” 

Harry ruefully acknowledged that Severus had a valid point. He knew he had been fretting endlessly about this stupid Ministry sponsored ball. But he was willing to acknowledge that his anxiety was overrunning his emotions.

The potions master gently rubbed circles on his mate’s back as he silently lent his support to the young reluctant hero of the wizarding world. Severus truly had no idea of how to alleviate his husband’s fears. He had never had to face the specter of public adoration/ridicule that Harry had regularly faced since his introduction to the wizarding world. There truly were benefits to living in the shadows, the older man opined.

 

Fred and George Weasley put the finishing touches on their attire. They were once again wearing matching outfits of lemon yellow soft silk shirts and dragon hide pants under canary yellow robes. Fine dragon hide orange boots completed their ensembles. Business had been good to the twins and they were enjoying the fruits of their success. Fine clothes were just one of the many splurges in which the twins had indulged. 

They were of course preparing for the Ministry Ball at Hogwarts, but the twins had another agenda planned in addition to the obvious celebration. After a great deal of discussion, they had agreed that another person was needed in their lives. And as they both agreed on just who that person should be, they had decided that tonight would mark the beginning of their campaign to win him over.

Sporting identical grins, the two nodded and twin cracks of disapparation sounded in the now empty room as the two left for the ball. Moments later the two apparated outside the impressive gates to the school. With a shared laugh, the twins entered the gate and set up the winding road to the castle.

 

“Arthur, have you seen my dragon scale earrings? You know, the ones Charlie sent me for last Christmas?” Molly Weasley bustled around in their bedroom, trying to get ready for the ball. It had been ages since she and her husband had needed to dress up for a formal event and as such, she seemed to have misplaced all of her nice accessories.

“Dear, I do believe that you are already wearing those,” Arthur responded patiently. Over the years he had become used to his wife’s frazzled flurry of activity and he knew well enough to stay out of the way. He had been pleased that his old dress robes still fit him and placing a matching wizards hat on his head, nodded, pleased with his appearance.

Without a word, Arthur handed his wife’s hat to her and smiled as she finally sighed. “All right, dear, I am ready if you are,” she informed him. 

 

Bill Weasley brushed out his long hair and grabbed a favorite clasp to fasten the mane of red hair. Hanging a new dragon tooth earring from his ear, the young curse-breaker for Gringotts bank smoothed down his dress robes and followed his parents down the stairs of the Burrow. Once outside the wards, they disapparated to Hogwarts for the party of a lifetime.

 

Nymphadora Tonks concentrated as she tried to decide what hair color and style she should sport tonight. Ah, she thought, blue wavy shoulder length hair should do it with lilac colored eyes. Scrunching her nose, she smiled as it took on the shape she wanted. Deciding that she wanted to be just a little taller tonight, Tonks concentrated and grinned as she felt her body stretch. With a wave of her wand, her clothing resized itself to fit her now taller self and Tonks was satisfied with her appearance. Smiling, she left to attend the Ministry Ball.

 

Remus Lupin frowned at his reflection. Fortunately it was still a few days to the full moon and he was able to attend the ball. As a member of the Order and one of the participants of the battle, he had an automatic invitation to the festivities. Remus had also realized that this would be his first real opportunity to observe Harry and Severus together as a couple since their bonding. The protective werewolf was anxious to see how the two were faring.

Since inheriting a small potion of Sirius’ estate, money had not been a problem, even though as a werewolf he was not allowed to work. Harry had insisted last summer that he spend some of the inheritance to buy himself a new wardrobe. The practical man had balked at first, preferring to save the money for a rainy day, but his adopted godson had been persistent. Looking now at the results, the werewolf had to admit that Harry had been right in saying that these dress robes played up his best features. Finally deciding that he had done the best he could, Remus left his guest rooms at Hogwarts to go down to the Great Hall.

 

Narcissa Black smiled as her personal house elf attended to her mistress. Narcissa was using the occasion of this ball to not only celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord, but also her freedom from her husband, Lucius. The elegant woman had taken her maiden name back after the divorce as a sign that she was now her own woman. She was looking forward to the idea of being a free woman once again, and she was determined to mingle and party her way through this evening’s festivities.

Graciously thanking her elf, Narcissa swept out of her bedroom and prepared to travel back to Hogwarts. A sly smile graced her lips as she contemplated her possible partners for the evening.

 

Ron cringed as he thought of how his girlfriend had once again laid into him over his treatment of their friend Harry. He knew she was right, and he really should be there for Harry, but at the same time he just couldn’t accept that his best mate had bonded to the ‘greasy git’ who had made their lives miserable for the past six years. He personally was inclined to think that Harry had suffered brain damage during the final battle. But he had promised Hermione that he would try to extend the olive branch to his best friend. Although, he really couldn’t understand what an olive branch had to do with anything, but Hermione had been insistent. Ever the practical one, Ron figured that in this case, if he ever wanted any ever again, he had better go along with his girfriend’s wishes.

 

Draco Malfoy smirked as he regarded his reflection. Perfect as always, he thought. Tonight, he was going to ask Ginny Weasley to be his girlfriend and he was determined to look his best tonight. 

 

Hermione Granger stood next to her friend, Ginny Weasley as they helped each other get ready for the ball. The brainy Gryffindor was still fretting over the problem of her two friends and their latest squabble. But she had an idea. Hermione was sure that she could get the Weasley matriarch to help her convince her son to accept Harry’s bonding to Professor Snape.

 

Ginny giggled as she twirled in her dress robe. Her family’s financial situation meant that she did not often have the opportunity to dress finely. She was hoping to be able to at least dance with Draco Malfoy tonight. The young Slytherin had changed drastically since renouncing his father’s ideals. With stars in her eyes, the youngest Weasley left the Gryffindor tower with her friend Hermione.

 

Neville Longbottom nervously tugged on the collar of his dress robe. He was meeting his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, in a few minutes and he wanted to make sure he was looking his best. With a few minutes to spare, the young man met up with his Ravenclaw girlfriend near the Great Hall. Secretly he was pleased to see that she had eschewed her usual attire and had dressed in a very pretty and flattering gown that seemed to make her eyes sparkle. Gallantly holding out an arm, the two entered the already crowded hall.


	19. Fudges Ball

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Please feed the author and review. 

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 19 Fudge’s Ball

Unable to put it off any longer, Harry sighed as he allowed his husband to escort him out of the dungeons and up to the gallows, er, Great Hall. Harry glumly thought the gallows might be a much more enjoyable experience than tonight’s ball. 

Severus could feel the apprehension rolling off his young mate and again found himself wondering how he could ever have believed that Harry thrived on this sort of attention. As it was, the young man was doing well just to keep the contents of his stomach down. Lightly squeezing a hand, the potions master sent calming thoughts through the bond. He smirked as his husband glanced up at him and grinned in appreciation for the gesture.

Reaching the large double doors to the Great Hall, Harry took a deep breath and looking once more up at his husband, grimaced. Nodding, the young hero of the wizarding world bravely stepped into the melee, otherwise known as a Ministry Ball.

 

All chatter stopped as the Savior of the Wizarding World entered the Great Hall. Eyes followed the progress of the young man as he walked over to where Albus Dumbledore was speaking amicably with the Weasley patriarch. Many were astonished to see their young hero still clasping the hand of the stern potions master. Most present had not yet seen the pair in person and were amazed to see the obvious affection the two projected. Others were simply shocked that the Death Eater had the nerve to show up. 

“Ah, my dear boys, and how are you this fine evening?” the headmaster airily asked. He was secretly pleased to see that Harry had acted on his advice to allow people to think that there truly was love between the two. The meddling old man chuckled as he thought that it could not be long before Harry realized that there was more than simple play-acting between them.

Severus answered for them as he sensed the discomfort his mate was feeling through the bond. He had the idea that if it were possible, Harry would have gladly dashed back out those doors and back down to the dungeons. ~Where is your famous Gryffindor courage, Harry?~ Severus sent to him.

~Sorry, Sev, guess I left that back downstairs. Maybe I should go back down and find it?~

~Oh, no, brat. You are here now. You will just have to face your adoring public like a good little hero. But I will be right here with you,~ the potions master thought back.

Harry smiled slightly and sent, ~Thanks, Sev. Don’t know that I could do this without you.~

The entire exchange did not go unnoticed by the headmaster, who smiled at the pair. Turning to the old wizard, both groaned inwardly as they noted the keen eyes regarding them. Harry wondered if there was anything that ever escaped Albus Dumbledore’s observation. ~Probably not,~ was the response he heard in his head. Harry sighed, yeah, probably not.

 

The flustered Minister of Magic made his way through the crowd and motioning to a group of Aurors, joined the little group. “Harry, my dear boy. How wonderful to see you again. And Albus, looking splendid as always. Arthur, how are things going in your department?” It did not escape the attention of those assembled that the Minister had pointedly ignored the presence of the potions master.

Harry pulled his shoulders back and stood proudly. Now this was a situation he could handle. “Minister, I do believe you have met my husband, Severus Snape-Potter?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

Unfortunately for the Minister of Magic, he did not catch the undertone of Harry’s comment and muttered hurriedly, “Yes, yes, of course I have. Now, Harry, about the festivities we have planned for tonight…”

“No, Minister, I think that perhaps we should get something clear right now. Severus is my husband, and as such will be treated in a respectful manner. I could not have defeated Voldemort if it weren’t for the guidance and assistance of my husband. I will not allow you or anyone else to malign his character. Is that understood?” The young man’s face had darkened and his eyes narrowed at the hapless Minister of Magic. Strands of magic emanated from the young wizard, as he perceived a threat to both him and his husband. Pulses of magical energy began to swirl and Cornelius gulped as he began to see how this powerful wizard could have defeated You-Know-Who.

Severus placed a calming hand on his young husband’s shoulder, silently asking him to relax and to pull his magic back in. Harry had been unaware that in his distress he had in fact been radiating magic. Taking a cleansing breath, Harry did as his husband had requested and his eyes once again cleared.

Cornelius, still unaware of the danger, decided to press the issue. He raised his voice so that those surrounding might hear, “Aha! See, it is just as I had predicted. Harry Potter is an unstable young man who would pounce on us at the slightest provocation. And his husband is nothing more than a Death Eater and a child molester.”

Several gasps sounded at this latest pronouncement. Child molestation was a serious charge and did not go unpunished in the wizarding world. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the entire hall as the ball was temporarily forgotten. Silent again, the partygoers waited for the next words.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, along with Harry‘s friends and Severus’ coworkers, made their way through the crowd towards the now fuming men.

Severus spoke, breaking the shocked silence, “And what evidence do you have, regarding either of these allegations?”

Cornelius Fudge looked smug as he announced, “I have a complaint against you, Professor Snape, that during the course of the past several years you have repeatedly molested one of your students. This student was underage and what is even worse, he is your own godson.”

Agitation spread throughout the room at this news, as that meant incest as well. A startled voice broke through the whispers, “What? Severus never touched me! What are you talking about? Who told you these things?” Even while speaking, Draco Malfoy pushed his way through the mass of people. There was no question that he had been the student mentioned.

The Minister of Magic smiled. “Why my dear boy. There is no need to try to protect your godfather. We have been told everything by your own father. He is most concerned about your safety now that he is unable to protect you himself.”

Draco snorted in disbelief. “Let me get this straight. You are going by the word of a Death Eater, and a man who is currently in Azkaban prison. Do I really have to remind you that Lucius Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters captured after the Dark Lord was destroyed? And yet you are willing to believe what he says?”

“I must remind you that your godfather is also a Death Eater and it was only through a technicality that he escaped Azkaban,” the Minister nervously rejoined.

“But Severus Snape was not incapacitated like the Death Eaters at the end of the battle, now was he?” they young Slytherin prince angrily spat out. “So that obviously means that he didn’t have a connection to the Dark Lord.”

“Well, now, see here,” Fudge sputtered. Oh, dear, how had he lost control of this already? “But we still have the fact that Harry Potter is a dangerous person. We have already witnessed him losing control over a minor incident. Who is to say what he will do when faced with a major event? Can we truly afford to allow him free reign in our society? Along with his husband, it is clear that the two are quite dangerous and pose a very real threat to the public safety. Just because Mr. Malfoy here refuses to speak against his godfather is no reason to dismiss these serious allegations.”

Severus kept his hands on the arms of his young mate. He could feel how badly Harry wanted to hex the fool spouting off such nonsense, but he also knew it would only make things worse if Harry did lose control.

Albus stood quietly, allowing the players to have their say before stepping in. Remus Lupin felt the wolf rising in him as his pack was being threatened. Fred and George were busy holding back their irate mother, as she wanted to rush in and protect one of her children. Narcissa began to move forward to help her son set the record straight. Rita Skeeter thought she must have died and gone to heaven as her quill furiously wrote an account of the proceedings. 

Allowing the calming presence of his mate to flow through him, Harry said, “So this is what this evening was all about, isn’t it? This wasn’t meant to be a celebration honoring the hero of the wizarding world,” Harry ground his teeth on that title, “But rather an excuse to harass us and to try to come away looking like the good guy. Well, let me tell you, Minister Fudge,” Harry spat out. “Severus has done more to help the side of Light than you could ever dream of doing. While you were busy posturing and ignoring the facts, Severus was out there risking his life to bring us back news of Voldemort’s plans.” Ignoring the gasps that the mention of that name still managed to produce, Harry paused to gather his thoughts.

“Severus Snape-Potter is the true hero of this war. I could have done nothing without him. He taught me everything I know and gave me the strength to continue fighting. He pushed me to better myself and he taught me how to control my powers so that I would be able to concentrate them on Voldemort when given the chance. Unlike some present, I have no aspersions of greatness and no desire to live in the limelight. I simply want a chance to live my life as I see fit. I want the same as anyone else; a chance for happiness, a chance for love, a chance for peace. Now if you have a problem with that, then you can just leave.” Harry closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. “But I warn you now, Fudge, you leave me and my husband alone. If you bother anyone I care about again, I will do everything I can to make sure that you quickly become the ex-Minister of Magic. Do we understand each other?”

Cornelius brought out his handkerchief and wiped his brow. This was not going at all as he had planned. Turning, he looked to the Auror who had brought him the information from Lucius Malfoy. 

Catching the movement of the Minister of Magic, Draco was stunned to see the man who had often visited with his father the past summer. Lucius had not known that his son had been watching him and had been unaware that Draco had witnessed many comings and goings.

“You. You were at Malfoy Manor a few times this summer. What were you doing with my father?” the Malfoy heir demanded.

Brighton Smythe paled as Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up to his side. “Yes, Brighton, what were you doing visiting a Death Eater?” the Auror asked. The tall dark man turned to a couple of his colleagues and ordered them to arrest Auror Smythe and to take him to a holding cell at the Ministry building for questioning. The Aurors dutifully detained their new prisoner and quickly left the hall.

Cornelius Fudge looked almost as green as his outfit as he realized he had been duped by the Auror. Well, the man definitely won’t be getting a bonus after all, he thought. 

Albus spoke up finally. “Cornelius, it would appear that your evidence has vanished and Veritaserum will easily verify young Mr. Malfoy’s assertions. And as for Harry being a danger to wizarding society. Well, you saw how easily his husband was able to ground him. For you see, Cornelius; that is exactly what is happening. As soul mates, Severus is able to help Harry control his powers. Without Severus, I do believe that our Harry would indeed have some difficulty in that respect. It would be extremely unwise to threaten his soul mate for that reason alone.”

“Now see here, Dumbledore, are you threatening me? This sounds suspiciously like blackmail to me,” the Minister grumbled.

“Oh, no. I would never think of such a thing,” Albus smoothly answered. “However, I would advise against throwing groundless accusations around.”

Amelia Bones came up to the group and intervened. “Gentlemen, good evening.” Turning to Fudge, she said, “Cornelius, I do believe that it would be in your best interest if you were to leave now. Do be expecting a summons from the full Wizengamot, as we will be looking into your future in the Ministry. Good bye.” Madame Bones called over two Aurors to escort the shamed Minister from the premises. Watching them leave, she then addressed Albus, “You will be there of course. It would seem that the last time the Wizengamot met your invitation was lost.”

Albus nodded as he understood her implication. He had of course heard about Cornelius’ earlier attempt at swaying opinion. The headmaster decided the party had been delayed long enough and clapping his hands together, announced that the celebration was to commence with dancing.

 

Severus pulled Harry into a quiet corner and erected a silencing charm. “Harry, it is all right,” he reassured his mate. “You did a wonderful job of standing up to that idiot. I am proud of you.” Severus smiled at his husband.

Still rattled by the events of the evening, Harry looked up into his husband’s dark eyes. “I am sorry, Sev. I didn’t mean to get out of control and I am afraid that just made things worse.”

Placing a long finger under the younger man’s chin, Severus held his gaze as he realized just how much Harry tended to blame himself for the events surrounding him. “Harry, it wasn’t your fault. Fudge provoked you and you were trying to defend me. And you easily pulled your magic back in when I touched you. You have nothing for which to be ashamed. You handled yourself well and you were sufficiently eloquent when needed.” Smirking at his mate, Severus said, “There may be hope yet for you.”

Harry grinned even as he found a way to stick his tongue out at the older man. He realized that he was going to have to do a great deal of thinking later, as the confrontation had brought out some feelings he hadn’t known were there before. He truly had been angry when Severus was falsely being accused, but it wasn’t just anger. There had been another emotion, a deeper, more powerful emotion present that had caused him to begin to lose control. It was no longer just a matter of protecting his professor and mentor, but of protecting his mate. The young Gryffindor was confused at the strength of the emotions coursing through him at this revelation. He had the feeling more was to come.

 

Draco waited patiently for his godfather and his mate to finish their chat. He felt his mother come up behind him and place a supportive hand on his shoulder. Without turning he said, “We are going to have to work hard to make sure Lucius can’t cause any more damage, aren’t we?”

Narcissa sighed. She knew better than most just how dangerous her ex-husband was. Even being in Azkaban wouldn’t do much to stop him when he was determined. And it seemed as if he had decided to avenge himself against Severus.

 

The members of the DA watched as Harry spoke quietly with his husband. Hermione was proud of the way Harry had handled himself and she was pleased to see Professor Snape supporting her friend. The fact that he had been able to calm Harry spoke volumes about the true nature of their relationship. The clever witch wondered how long it would take Harry to realize that as well. 

 

Molly smiled as she watched the soul mates chat. She had wondered at the news of their bonding, but seeing them interact was enough to convince her that they were meant to be. But that Fudge had better stay away from her boys or else, she thought angrily.


	20. And Now, Let the Real Party Begin

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 20 And Now, Let the Real Party Begin

Calmed down for the moment at least, Harry followed allowed Severus to draw him back to the party. He watched, rather bemusedly, as Draco tried to apologize for his father’s attack on his godfather’s character. Now that he understood their relationship, Harry had even found himself thinking that he might try to be friends with the Slytherin boy for Severus’ sake. 

He caught Hermione’s eye and nodded that he was okay, knowing that she would impart that information to the others. That would keep everyone and their neighbor from pestering him with questions the rest of the evening. Harry also noted that Molly had dragged Ron off to another corner and seemed to be on him about something or another. With Molly, it was always hard to say.

Harry was surprised that his husband led him out to the middle of the dance floor and turned, clearly intending for them to dance. Numbly, the young man stepped into his mate’s arms and the potions master swept him off into the flow of the music. Dancing was not an art form that Harry had every truly mastered, but in Severus’ arms, following his lead, the young wizard felt at ease for the first time that evening and relaxed into his husband’s embrace.

 

Remus smiled at his godson and nodded at Severus as the pair made their way to the already crowded dance floor. The werewolf was startled out of his thoughts when two pairs of hands reached for him and two matching young man asked for this dance. “What, with both of you?” he laughed.

Fred said, “But, of course, Remus.”

“We have been wanting,” George picked up.

“To dance with you for some time now,” Fred ended.

Shaking his head to clear out the confusion the twins were apt to cause, Remus hesitated and then shrugged. Why not, he reasoned. It’s not as if it means anything anyway, he reminded himself.

The two delighted brothers grinned and led their prey out onto the floor and each picked an arm and a side to hold. Nodding to their partner, they began to twirl about the room, garnering many shocked onlookers.

 

Tonks grinned at her friends out on the floor and turned to greet Kingsley as he walked over to her. The tall Auror held out a hand, and smiling, the metamorphmagus laid her hand in his and followed him out to the floor. She just hoped she could keep from stepping on his feet too many times.

After being assured that Severus was all right, Draco sought out Ginny and politely asked her to dance. The pretty red head smiled shyly at the silver haired boy and nodded. Another pair joined in the dancing.

 

Bill Weasley chuckled as he watched tonight’s entertainment unfold. Having spent the past several years in Egypt he had not had much chance to personally observe Fudge’s bumbling antics. No wonder mum goes off about him so much, he wryly thought. Catching sight of the lovely, and now, single Narcissa Black, Bill sauntered over to where the elegant woman was watching her son dancing with his sister. “May I have the honor of this dance?” he asked, as he swept into a low bow. 

Narcissa smiled at the brash and somewhat handsome young man. Now that the idiot Fudge was gone the party had truly begun and Narcissa had promised herself some fun tonight, so…

 

Neville timidly asked his girlfriend to dance. Luna smiled dreamily at the clumsy boy and led him out to the floor. Watching the confrontation earlier had reminded her of the time her father had taken her to watch the mating habits of the Humpback Cring Switches.

 

Ron rubbed his ear, having had it talked off by his irate mother. Apparently his girlfriend had enlisted his mother’s help in straightening him out about Harry and Snape. Ron sighed. This was not how he liked to spend his evenings. Not at all. And he was fairly certain that dancing was one of those things he didn’t want to do, but seeing Hermione making her way over to him, he thought that it didn’t look like he was going to be given the choice. 

 

Albus smiled as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and strode over to where Minerva was discussing the evening’s events with Filius Flitwick. “My dear, might I have this dance?” the headmaster inquired. Apologizing to Filius, Minerva turned and placed her hand on her friend’s outstretched arm.

 

Molly sighed. Now that Fudge was gone and she had given her youngest son a good talking to, she felt as if she could now relax and enjoy herself. Walking over to where Arthur was busily explaining everything he knew about plugs and their uses, she smiled to the bewildered Ministry official and asked her husband to dance. Leading him away, she was sure she heard a sigh of relief from her husband’s latest victim.

 

Rita Skeeter had confiscated a table so that she could continue to write the story of the century. She knew she had a winner with this one and was already imagining the accolades that would surely come her way once the story was published. Such a scandal! And she had been present for the entire thing. That idiot Fudge had really done it now, she thought derisively. Of course, the sharp-eyed witch hadn’t failed to notice the behavior of the pair at the center of the controversy since Fudge’s rather hasty departure. Even now, the two were gracefully dancing around the floor, with the potions master obviously leading his younger partner. That wasn’t so shocking to the reporter though as the expression on the faces of the men. It was quite apparent that the two were besotted. Strange, she thought, given that rumors for years had had the two nearly at each other’s throats. Of course, now it looked as though they would soon again be at each other’s throats, she chuckled, but in an entirely different sort of way. Oh yes, the witch was in nirvana. She had not only the story of the fight between the hero of the wizarding world and the Minister of Magic, and also the downfall of the Minister, but then the story of the star-crossed lovers, finding true love and each other despite the odds.

 

For the rest of the evening, Severus managed to keep the others at bay and he danced exclusively with his young husband. For the potions master it seemed as if no one else existed that night, except for his beautiful emerald-eyed lover. 

Harry felt mesmerized as dance after dance he swept around the room with his husband. Something he could not quite describe was beating inside his chest, trying to get out. With Severus he felt safe, grounded and content. Harry had no intention of dancing with any one other than his dark-eyed handsome husband.

 

After a few hours Albus Dumbledore announced that fireworks were to be enjoyed out on the front lawn of the castle in a few minutes. The now laughing crowd made their way out to watch the display.

Harry spotted Hagrid standing over by his hut and asked Severus to accompany him down to the large man. Hagrid met them half way up the hill and asked how the celebration was going. Hearing the potions master’s snort, Hagrid decided to change the subject and told Harry that he hadn’t attended the dance itself because he didn’t want to leave Grawp alone. But as the young giant had fallen asleep, Hagrid had made his way back to Hogwarts and was pleased that he was in time to see the fireworks. 

Just then, the first firework exploded overhead to many ‘ahs’ and ‘oohs’ and Harry and Severus went to get comfortable for the show. Severus sat down against a rock and drew his young mate down to sit in front of him. Harry leaned back into his husband’s arms and rested his head against the hard chest behind him. Harry sighed, as he watched the magical fireworks and felt happier than he had ever been before.


	21. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Many thanks to all who have taken the time to review. I cannot tell you how much it means to know that others are appreciating my humble efforts.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 21 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Harry slowly awoke the next morning. Grumbling slightly, he sighed as he felt the warmth radiating from his bed partner. Carefully opening an eye, Harry realized he was nestled against the side of the larger man and his head was resting on the firm chest. An arm was holding him closely and the young man decided he could easily stay here the rest of the day.

 

Severus awoke to the feeling of a warm, hard body next to him. The events of the prior evening came back to him and he frowned. He had the vague feeling that they hadn’t heard the last of the debacle that Fudge had started. Firmly he stopped that line of thinking and instead decided that getting up and going to the bathroom sounded like an excellent idea.

Hearing his husband grumble at the loss of his pillow, Severus laughed while extracting his body from the grip of the young Gryffindor. The potions master crossed the room and entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Severus left his young husband to sulk about his sudden abandonment.

 

Finally giving up on the idea of being able to stay in bed with his husband all day, Harry reluctantly got up and pulled on his night robe. He called for Tizzy to deliver them a nice breakfast and waited for Severus to join him by the fire. Tizzy returned in a few moments with a tray of food and a copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry frowned at the house elf’s apparent distress, wondering what she had seen in the newspaper.

Opening the paper, he quickly saw the reason for Tizzy’s reaction. There, splayed across the front page was a picture of Severus and him dancing along with a smaller picture of a scowling Fudge. Harry read the headline and first part of the article.

 

‘The Boy-Who-Lived Defeats Another Opponent -  
The Story of the Forbidden Love Between Our Hero and the Death Eater.

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.

At the much-awaited Ministry Ball held to celebrate the defeat of You-Know-Who, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, accosted our young savior and his husband. The obviously unbalanced Minister accused Harry Snape-Potter of being a danger to the wizarding world and his husband, a respected Hogwarts professor and a world-renowned potions master, of being a pedophile. 

The Boy-Who-Lived responded by demonstrating the power he so carefully controls with the help of his mate. For it was only with the calming presence of Severus Snape-Potter that our hero was able to rein in his anger at the Minister of Magic. 

As if that were not bad enough, Cornelius Fudge then accused the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of molesting his own godson, Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, infamous Death Eater and current resident of Azkaban prison, reportedly informed Auror Brighton Smythe that he believed Severus Snape-Potter to be abusing his son. Sources reveal, though, that the Death Eater is bitter at his former friend’s betrayal, as Severus Snape-Potter had long served as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and stood at the side of his future husband as they faced He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harry Snape-Potter insists that he would not have been successful without the aid of his husband.

Minister Fudge was forced to leave the ball in disgrace after angering anyone with any sense of decency. Auror Brighton Smythe was also identified by young Draco Malfoy as being a frequent guest of the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. The Auror was taken into custody for questioning. Madame Amelia Bones, an upstanding member of the Wizengamot, has already called for a full review of Cornelius Fudge’s role as Minister of Magic. It is this reporter’s humble opinion that we will be seeing a new Minister of Magic very soon. (See page 7 for the story ‘The Minister of Magic’s Many Misdeeds’).

After the removal of our current Minister of Magic, the celebration took off with our savior being led out to the dance floor by his husband. The looks of absolute adoration were indeed breathtaking and left no doubt that the two are truly soul mates. The potions master refused all attempts at snatching his young husband away from him and the two danced exclusively together all evening. Fireworks finished off the evening and this reporter spied the two lovers in a tender embrace as they watched with the rest of the guests.’

 

Well, that was unexpected, Harry thought as he sat back. Who knew that Rita Skeeter could actually write something nice without first being threatened? Harry looked up as his husband entered the room. 

Severus had taken his morning shower and had entered the bedroom to find Harry reading the paper. With a feeling of trepidation, the older man sat down and poured cups of coffee for each of them. Harry gave a small smile and exchanged the paper for a steaming cup. 

Nervously, Harry waited while his mate read the account of last night’s ball. His stomach knotted as he watched Severus’ brows knit into a scowl. After several tense moments, the potions master pushed out of his chair and went over to his wardrobe for his clothing. 

Confused, Harry quietly asked what his mate was doing.

“What does it look like?” Severus curtly responded.

Uh-oh, this did not look good, Harry thought glumly. “I know you are getting dressed, Sev, what I wanted to know was why? Aren’t you going to eat breakfast with me?”

“No,” his husband answered shortly. “I have potions to make. I shall be busy all day.” So saying, the potions master swept out of the room, leaving behind a perplexed young man to wonder what had just happened.

 

Harry sat for several minutes after his husband’s abrupt departure. Forgetting about his rapidly cooling coffee and the food-laden tray, the young man shakily ran a hand through his hair. He had thought that overall the article was good in that it put them both in a good light. Obviously their performance had been convincing’ as the reporter seemed to believe that they were truly in love. Harry ignored the twinge in his heart and he frowned again. Finally deciding that he was getting nowhere thinking about this, he sighed and got up to get ready for the day. 

The thoughts wouldn’t leave the young man alone as scenes from last night kept replaying in his head. The intense gaze his husband had he leveled at him had taken his breath away and Harry had found himself getting lost in those dark eyes. He now wondered what it would be like to be truly loved by the man he was married to. Stepping under the strong spray of the large shower, Harry allowed the water to course over his toned body. Picking up the cloth, he began soaping himself, while still thinking of being in his mate’s arms. Groaning, Harry realized that his body was enjoying the memories too and he dropped a hand to his now turgid erection. His soapy hand stroked his cock as he imagined Severus leaning down to kiss him, strong arms enfolding him and pulling him closely to his body. Harry moaned as his hand sped up and he reached his other hand down to rub and pinch a taut nipple. He leaned back, steadying himself against the shower wall as he felt his arousal grow and his climax approach. Harry bucked into his hand as the hot creamy liquid spurted out over his hand. The young man collapsed back and watched as the evidence of his activities washed down the drain. Sighing, he rinsed off his hand and finished his shower.

Toweling off in front of the never-fog mirror, he looked at his reflection and wondered what was happening. Dimly he was aware that his feelings toward Severus were changing, but he still didn’t know exactly what that meant. Did he love the man? Running a hand through his hair in agitation, Harry reflected that given his upbringing, he probably wouldn’t know love if it bit him in the arse. He had a lot more thinking to do, he thought as he went back into the bedroom.

 

Severus stormed into his potions lab. Just to make sure he wouldn’t be interrupted, he cast strong locking charms on the door. For good measure he also cast a few silencing charms as he didn’t wish to be heard. 

Angrily gathering the ingredients for a pepper-up potion, he wondered at what he had done. How could he have been so stupid as to forget that Harry didn’t really love him? Last night’s performance had been just that. But in sweeping Harry around the dance floor, he had allowed himself to believe that what he was feeling and experiencing was real. He knew that he loved Harry, but somehow he had forgotten that Harry was just acting. And now there was that damn picture and article that proclaimed his love. What would Harry think of him now?

After three failed attempts to brew the simple potion, Severus finally gave up. Wearily he sat down at his potions table and placed his head in his hands. What was going to happen now? Would Harry even be there in their chambers when the realization fully hit him? He knew that Harry had been feeling comfortable around him lately and they had even been having some incredible sex, but how would this change things? 

Severus spent a miserable day holed up in his potions lab, refusing his house elf’s pleas to eat even a little. The man had no desire to go back out and face the results of his foolish hopes and dreams.

 

Harry prowled endlessly around the dungeon chambers. He had no desire to face the rest of Hogwarts as he struggled to work out his emotions. It scared him that it had felt so right to be in Severus’ arms on the dance floor and the penetrating gaze holding his own had awakened long dormant feelings. Shivers ran down his spine as once again his body reacted to the thoughts of his mate. Was he really falling in love? Is this what love felt like; this longing to be held, this need to see and be with the other? Harry sighed. Yup, he had it bad. Now the question was what was he going to do? How would Severus react if he knew that Harry had been foolish enough to fall in love with him? Would he laugh at him, would he kick him out? No, as brave as he might be, he couldn’t face the idea of Severus sneering in disgust at the foolish Gryffindor.

 

Tizzy banged her head against the cupboard door in frustration. Both of her masters had been too busy sulking and wallowing in self-pity to even bother to eat today. She had tried unsuccessfully several times to bring food to each man, only to be rebuffed each time. What was a house elf to do, she miserably wondered? 

It was quite obvious that Master Sevvie had been the happiest she had ever seen him after his bonding to young Master Harry. But, the little house elf was certain that he had never told his bond mate the truth about his feelings. Tizzy also sensed that Master Harry had deeper feelings than he had ever let on. Shaking her head, the house elf sadly prepared another meal that she was sure would be ignored by the two stubborn wizards.

 

Severus stared at the contents of the cauldron as they swirled in an unrecognizable mess. Even Longbottom could have brewed a better concoction than he had just managed. Sighing, the potions master cast an Evanesco, vanishing yet another ruined potion. At this rate he would be better off not even trying as every single attempt had ended in failure today. 

The normally stoic man was at a loss when it came to emotional issues. While he excelled in abstract and logical problems, as soon as human foibles and sensibilities came into play, he was woefully unequipped to deal with the situation.

Looking at the clock over his potions table, Severus realized that while he had managed to spend most of the day away from Harry, he still had to return to his husband. With one last sneer directed toward his beloved potions, the dark haired man rose to face the inevitable; he was going to have to go back to Harry.

 

Harry impatiently threw his body onto the sitting room sofa. He had spent nearly all day going over the events of the past few weeks, yet was no closer to figuring out what had happened and why. While he had known for quite some time that he no longer hated the irascible potions master, that was still a long cry from falling in love with the man. Belatedly, Harry began to realize that he had been happy since marrying Severus. Funny how that had crept up on him, he thought wryly.

The connecting door from Severus’ private potions lab opened, signaling his husband’s return. Harry wearily lifted his head and saw that Severus looked little better than he felt. Harry frowned when the man paid him no attention and stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry gave him a few minutes and then followed. He reasoned that he lived here now too and he had just as much right as Severus to be in the bedroom. 

Quietly and cautiously opening the door, Harry peered around the frame to see that the bedroom was empty. Stepping in, he saw that the door to the bathroom was closed. Fleetingly wishing he could join his husband in the shower, Harry slumped his shoulders and went over to sit in his chair by the merrily crackling fire. Lost in thought, he was startled when the door reopened and his mate walked in. 

Severus pulled up short when he saw that Harry had followed him into the bedroom. He couldn’t deal with this right now, he realized. “What are you doing in here, Potter?” he irritable asked.

Harry raised his head to look at the man he now realized he loved. “That’s Snape-Potter, Sev,” the young man glumly reminded him. “And as I recall, this is my room too.”

Severus put on his best Death Eater glare causing his mate to slightly recoil. “Fine, then I will sleep out on the sofa tonight,” the potions master snarled.

Harry closed his eyes against the sudden stab of pain in his heart. Opening them again, he sighed. “No, that won’t be necessary, Severus. I am shorter so I will sleep on the sofa. This was your bed first, after all.” The defeated young man rose out of his chair and gathering his pajamas and a blanket, silently left the room.

The door closed firmly behind him and Harry thought that it seemed appropriate, seeing as how Severus was shut away from him again. He hurriedly changed into his pajamas and worked on settling in on the sofa for the night. As he pulled the blanket up around him he wondered how everything could have gone so wrong.

 

Severus pulled his arms around him as his husband left him alone in the bedroom. The fire put out no heat and the bed seemed too big as the potions master readied for bed. Getting in on his side of the bed, he tried in vain to get comfortable. He was altogether too aware that that was not possible without Harry next to him.

 

Tizzy frowned when she silently popped in only to find her masters sleeping in different rooms. Her efforts at supper had been wasted as neither man ate any of it. And now it appeared that they were determined to sleep separately also.

In the dark sitting room the house elf’s eyes brightened as an idea popped into her little mind. Yes, it should work wonderfully, Tizzy thought. Now, to get to work, she decided. With the abilities honed by years of patient servitude, Tizzy crept unnoticed to the door of her master’s private potions lab and used her powers to get past the security wards.


	22. Dont Ever Cross a House Elf

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 22 Don’t Ever Cross a House Elf

After a particularly restless night, Harry was awoken by an insistent house elf. Tizzy impatiently pulled at her Master Harry, demanding that he wake and come into the bedroom for his breakfast.

Harry balked at first when Tizzy told him to go into the bedroom, but he sat up and realized that he would have to, and soon, as he needed to use the bathroom and that could only be reached through the bedroom. Right, the bedroom. The room where Severus was. Yup. Okay, I can do this, he thought. 

Timidly, the sometimes courageous Gryffindor followed the diminutive house elf into the bedroom. He saw that his husband was still lying in bed and he had to fight back an impulse to climb in with the formidable man.

Tizzy set the breakfast tray down on the table and walked over to wake her other master. “Master Sevvie, you is getting up now. I brings you breakfast, and you and Master Harry must eat. Now,” the house elf firmly stated.

Blinking open an eye, Severus was somewhat relieved that morning had finally come. He had spent an absolutely miserable night, missing the warmth and presence of his young husband beside him. He sat up as Harry came back out of the bathroom. Harry didn’t look at him, but sat in his chair as the determined house elf directed. Perplexed by the rather unusual behavior of his house elf, Severus got up and pulled on his night robe. 

Tizzy stood with her long thin arms akimbo as she waited for her Master Sevvie to join Master Harry for their breakfast. After yesterday the little elf had had enough of both of their behaviors and had decided that things were going to change, even if she had to intervene. She leveled a fierce glare at both men.

Severus sat while looking intently at his house elf. Whatever she was up to, he knew better than to try to gainsay the diminutive creature. While small in size, house elves had a powerful brand of magic, and a free house elf, such as Tizzy, could be quite dangerous if provoked. 

“Now, Masters, you will both eats. Tizzy makes this food for you and Tizzy wills not leave until you have eaten.” The house elf left no doubt that she meant business, and Severus served himself a plate of scrambled eggs. He took a bite to appease the elf as he knew that she really did have his best interests at heart. Harry followed suit and begrudgingly started to eat his breakfast. He still had no desire to eat, but he had had enough interaction with Dobby to know that house elves were determined creatures who were not to be crossed.

Lifting his fork to his mouth, Severus paused. Something was off about the food. Glaring at his house elf, the realization hit him. “Tizzy, you put Veritaserum in this food.”

Harry gasped and dropped his fork to his plate at these words. What was going on here, he wondered?

Surprisingly, Tizzy didn’t look the least bit contrite for spiking their food and with a snap of her fingers the door to the bedroom slammed shut. “You Masters will talks to each other. Tizzy will not lets you leave until you tells each other the truth. Tizzy already talks to the headmaster and he knows that you Masters will not be going outs today.” With that statement, the little elf again snapped her fingers, popping out of the room.

Harry jumped out of his chair and unsuccessfully tried to open the door. “You are wasting your time and energy, Harry,” the potions master casually remarked. “House elf magic cannot be countered.”

The young man angrily spun around to face his husband. “Well then, you’re her master, tell her to let us out.”

“You forget that she is a free house elf. She works for me willingly. If she does not wish to follow an order, she will not,” Severus reminded him.

“Oh, great. So we have been fed Veritaserum by a crazed house elf and locked up together. Why?” Harry whined.

The older wizard tried to remain silent, but since he suspected what Tizzy’s reasons were, the potion made him answer. “She wants us to admit how we really feel about each other,” Severus haltingly ground out. He wondered if elf parts were useful in any potions.

That reluctant admission caused Harry to stop for a moment. This was a huge risk, but… “And how do you feel about me, Sev?” he softly asked.

Severus closed his eyes. No, he would not answer, he would keep his mouth shut. “I love you,” came out of his mouth despite his wishes. Damn Veritaserum, damn Tizzy.

Emerald green eyes widened at the confession. His heart pounding in his chest, Harry took a tentative step forward. “You love me?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, damn it!” the potions master said through gritted teeth. He would have to invent a few potions that required house elf ingredients. Severus was stopped in his contemplations of house elf mutilation by the look in his husband’s eyes. Staring hard for a moment, the cunning Slytherin in him awakened. Something made him ask his own questions. “And how do you feel about me, Harry?” he purred.

Harry didn’t even bother trying to fight the potion as he answered. “I love you, Sev. I want only you, for the rest of my life.”

“You love me?” he said, even as he realized he sounded like a parrot. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Severus sinuously rose from his chair and crossed over to his husband. Stroking a long finger down Harry’s cheek, the potions master allowed his feelings to shine in his eyes. Harry groaned and reached a hand up to entwine in the long jet-black hair. Pulling the taller man’s head down to his, Harry ghosted his lips over his mate’s mouth.

Severus moaned, opening his mouth to Harry and he delighted in the feel of the younger man’s tongue slipping in. Hands pulled the lithe body to his even as Severus deepened the kiss. He stroked and caressed the firm flesh and felt an answering hardness grow against his thigh. Dropping his hands to the taut cheeks, Severus ground their hips together and felt a thrill of arousal run through his body. Deciding that the nearby bed would be useful, the older man began to maneuver his lover to it. Feeling the bed against the back of his legs, Severus sat down and pulled Harry between his legs. 

Allowing Severus to move them across the room, Harry continued kissing his dear Sev. When his husband sat on the bed, Harry finally broke the kiss and pulling back slightly, he knelt on the floor in front of his husband. Pushing aside the robes, Harry reached into the pajama bottoms to reach his objective. Hands ran through his hair as the young man silently regarded the long, thick cock in front of him. Licking his lips, Harry brought his head down to the beautiful cock. A hand guided the erection to his mouth and he swept the tip of his tongue around the head, gathering the bead of pre-come residing there. He heard his husband moan as he continued his exploration, swirling his tongue around the head and then running it along the vein underneath. With his other hand, Harry cupped the ball sacks and gently rolled them, while opening his mouth to swallow his husband. Harry moaned at the feeling of the large cock filling his mouth, and carefully covering his teeth, bobbed his head up and down. 

Severus felt the vibrations from the moan around his cock and knew that he couldn’t last long. How often had he fantasized about just this? How many times had he stroked himself late at night, alone in his bed, as he imagined his Harry loving him, suckling him?

Harry looked up with lust-filled eyes even as he continued his ministrations. Seeing the pleasure evident in the dark-eyed man’s face was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Groaning now, Harry worked to take more and more of the cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat to avoid choking. He quickly found that by swallowing around the cock he could bring even more pleasure to his husband and Harry lost himself in the joy of servicing the potions master. Now twisting his head slightly as he pulled up, he could feel the tension rising in his lover, and bringing a finger back to gently caress the soft and sensitive skin around Severus’ anus, Harry brought his lover to climax. He pulled back slightly to better swallow the creamy liquid pumping out of his lover’s cock and with a final lick, Harry pulled back from the now softening member.

Severus shouted Harry’s name as he shuddered his release into his husband’s mouth. Hands firmly gripped the younger man’s head as he bucked into the talented mouth. Harry finally let him go as he collapsed back onto the bed. Weakly looking up, he saw Harry rise and move to lie down beside him. Brushing an unruly lock of hair out of the bright green eyes, Severus smiled. “I love you,” was said in wonderment as he attempted to regain his equilibrium.

Harry smiled down on his husband and he bent down to kiss the man he loved so much. The kiss once again turned needy as Harry was driven to find his own release. Harry quickly divested Severus of his clothing and worked to remove his own. Grinding his hips against the older man, Harry called for the vial of lube and was rewarded when the small bottle flew into his hand. Oiling his fingers, he waited for Severus to scoot up on the bed so that he could have access to that delicious body. Severus willingly spread his legs for his lover and he groaned as he was finally penetrated. Pushing back on the finger he mewled as Harry bent to lick and lave a nipple. Adding a second finger caused the potions master to begin rocking back and forth, trying to hurry the young man. Harry simply smiled and moved down the man’s chest until he reached his navel. Harry flicked his tongue in and out of the depression even while adding a third finger into his lover. He crooked his fingers to seek out the prostrate and the older man gasped as the small spot was found. Severus moaned and his hands gripped his mate’s strong shoulders as he felt himself getting hard again. “Oh, Merlin, now, Harry,” Severus cried out in frustration.

Harry removed his fingers and coated his own erection with the oily concoction. He pulled the long legs of his husband up and placed them over his shoulders. Locking eyes with his lover, Harry gently and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscle. Ignoring the impatient sounds coming from the potions master, Harry continued his slow descent into heaven. Finally seated, he took a long moment to compose himself. Severus tried to push back against him, but Harry smirked and with firm hands on the older man’s hips, began to set the pace, at first strong and deliberate, but quickly accelerating as the tension swirled and eddied in Harry’s loins. “Touch yourself, Sev,” he managed to gasp out as he alternated his strokes to again find his lover’s prostrate. Gods, the sight of his husband stroking himself was enough to make him come. Yelling, Harry gave a final thrust as his body tightened and his cock erupted into his lover’s tight body.

Severus cried out, “Harry,” as he came for the second time that morning. He reveled in the cock pulsing in his body. He let go of his own now limp erection as he smiled up at the young man he loved more than life. 

Harry grinned and pulled out of his sated lover. Waving a hand over them both, he muttered a cleansing charm and he lay down beside his husband. Strong arms pulled him close and Harry relaxed into the warm embrace. This was where he belonged, he thought contentedly as his eyes began to close. 

Sighing, Severus decided that perhaps he wouldn’t be looking for any potions requiring elf parts after all. Holding his husband closely, he summoned a blanket to cover them both and soon drifted off to sleep. 

 

Tizzy silently popped back in to check on her masters. Pleased with herself, the tiny house elf congratulated herself on her brilliant idea. Yes, it was often handy that one of her masters was a potions master and usually had a supply of Veritaserum available. Smiling at her masters, Tizzy popped back out, letting the two men sleep.


	23. With Enemies Like These

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Many thanks to all who have taken the time to review. 

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 23 With Enemies Like These

While two tired but happy men slept in each other’s arms, the rest of the wizarding world plotted, er, plodded on. Well, true, some were indeed plotting. Lucius Malfoy stewed in his meager surroundings as he contemplated the idiocy of Fudge. Really, he smirked; to call Fudge an idiot was a lesson in redundancy. The silver-haired aristocrat was certain that the entry for the word idiot in the dictionary would be accompanied by a picture of Cornelius Fudge. 

And then there was the matter of that fool Auror Brighton Smythe. He had been a huge disappointment and had certainly had not been worth his fee. A malicious grin lit his face as he planned his payment plans. Oh, yes, the man would never make the same mistake again. Especially since he wouldn’t be around to learn from his mistakes.

Taking a sip of his cognac, the blonde guest of Azkaban lifted a finger, signaling his associate. The order to have a certain soon-to-be ex-Auror dealt with was silently given. Next on the agenda; a double-crossing ex-friend, a self-absorbed ex-wife and a traitorous son. This would require more thought, he mused as he continued sipping his fine liquor.

 

Cornelius Fudge stood outside the door to the courtroom, nervously twirling his bowler in his hands. As promised, he had been summoned to appear before the Wizengamot. Cornelius frowned as he tried to figure out how he had landed in this odious mess. He had been misled by that fool of an Auror and now he was in danger of losing his job over the incompetence of his subordinates. There had to be a way, he reasoned, to salvage this mess, but the befuddled man hadn’t a clue as to how.

The door opened and an Auror indicated that the Minister of Magic was expected inside. Cornelius took a deep breath and placing his hat back on his head, strode forward. Might as well look the part of the Minister of Magic, thank you very much, he thought to himself as he noted the large gathering of people assembled here.

“Ah, Minister Fudge, please have a seat,” said Madame Bones and waving her hand, indicated the heavy chair with its intimidating chains in the center of the room. Gulping nervously, the Minister tried his best to look as though he were still in control of the situation. “Why of course, Madame Bones. And how are you doing this fine day?” he gallantly returned, even as he sat down in the chair as if it were a throne. 

“Minister Fudge,” the no-nonsense witch intoned. “You have been called here because of concerns we as the Wizengamot have about your ability to effectively and sensibly lead the wizarding world. This past Saturday evening at what was ostensibly a celebration of the defeat of the Dark Lord by Harry Snape-Potter and others, you instead used that occasion to publicly cast false allegations against not only Harry Snape-Potter, but also against his husband, Professor Severus Snape-Potter. After the events of that evening, having looked into the matter, we have found that your assistant was the source of the leaks given to Rita Skeeter and The Daily Prophet. In addition, it would appear that you had given the order to immediately arrest and incarcerate Severus Snape-Potter in Azkaban as soon as the Dark Lord was defeated. We have interviewed the Aurors involved and have found that you had decreed that no trial be available for the man, which is a serious violation of our civil laws. And then there is the matter of Auror Brighton Smythe, whom we believe has been working as a free agent for some time now. Now this may or may not have anything to do with you, Minister Fudge, but we do find it worrying that this is the man you personally placed in charge of your vendetta against Severus Snape-Potter. Therefore we charge you, Cornelius Fudge with gross misconduct, with behavior unbefitting a Magic of Ministry official, of conspiracy to falsely imprison a citizen, of slander against not only that same citizen, but also another citizen, and of attempting to tamper with the evidence of your wrong-doing, as some of the documents pertaining to these allegations were magically altered. How do you plead, Cornelius Fudge?”

Oh dear, oh dear, Cornelius thought. They had done a thorough job in a short amount of time, hadn’t they? And why couldn’t his people have shown that sort of dedication to him? “Madame Bones, my dear members of the Wizengamot, I do believe that this is just a serious misunderstanding. As the Minister of Magic I am only interested in protecting our fine citizens from evil and corrupt sources. After the display of uncontrolled raw power Saturday night from Mr. Potter, I am sure you can see my concern.”

A new voice joined in the proceedings. “Ah, yes, Cornelius. And if you also recall, Mr. Snape-Potter was quite able to rein in his power with the help of his husband. I do not truly believe that any of us could fault our Harry for losing his composure when faced with a viable threat to not only himself but also to his husband. I believe that under the circumstances, young Mr. Snape-Potter handled himself rather admirably.” Albus Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the bumbling Minister of Magic who was currently looking rather miserable.

Amelia Bones once again took up the argument. “Cornelius Fudge, it is the opinion of this body that you are unfit for the office of Minister of Magic. We request that you step down quietly and immediately from your post and in exchange all charges will be dropped against you. However, you will be forever banned from seeking public office again. The alternative is that we go through with a trial that will most certainly become a public spectacle and if indeed you are found guilty, then you will face a lengthy stay in Azkaban prison. The decision is yours, Cornelius. Either cooperate and escape further disgrace, or fight us and we will make sure your name is dragged through the mud and you will end up in Azkaban.”

Defeated and now pale, the soon to be ex-Minister of Magic slumped in his seat. So this was it. This was the end to a rather glorious career. But still, they had been generous enough to give him an honorable way out. For the first time, Cornelius was glad that reporters were banned from the hearings of the Wizengamot. At least this information could remain somewhat secret. “Very well, Madame Bones, ladies and gentlemen, Professor Dumbledore. I will acquiesce to your wishes and step down as Minister of Magic. Yes, a change of scenery will do me a world of good.” Not waiting to be dismissed, Cornelius stood and continued. “You will have my official resignation on your desk within the hour.” So saying, he turned and stalked out of the courtroom that had been the scene of many famous trials.

 

“Auror Smythe,” a strong voice called. The man in question looked up to his cell door to see one of his young colleagues standing there with his lunch tray. He walked over to take the tray from the young man. Sliding the tray through the slot in the door, Auror Malus Bestian stepped back and watched as the prisoner sat down to eat his food. After a couple of bites, Brighton Smythe looked up in shock as he began choking. His eyes bulged out as air refused to enter his windpipe. Clutching his hands to his throat, the man stumbled to the door, silently begging for help. Confused, he watched as the young Auror smiled at him. Gasping for air, Brighton Smythe fell to the floor and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost the battle for his life. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Malus Bestian waved his wand, vanishing the evidence of the poison-laced food from the cell. Checking to make sure that his victim truly was dead, the Auror turned on his heal and left to report his success to his superiors. Lucius Malfoy would make sure there was a nice bonus for him this month, he thought happily as he strode through the Ministry hallways.

 

Word soon came to the blonde aristocrat that the ineffective Auror had been disposed of and also that Fudge had been forced to resign. Lucius smirked as he heard the news of the events of that closed meeting. He just wished he could have been there himself to personally witness Fudge’s face as he heard the charges against him. The man truly was an idiot to believe he could have simply confronted Potter and that traitor Snape and gotten away with it. No, those two required the use of more sinister and devious means. Lucius just hoped that the new Minister would be easier to control. He had already put his person to work in influencing the Wizengamot’s decision on just who that should be.

 

Rita Skeeter was in her element as she eagerly listened to the distinguished member of the Wizengamot recount the events at today’s hearing about Cornelius Fudge. Beetle-bright eyes gleamed as the witch was taking copious notes on the news of the proceedings. As the older wizard finished his tale, the reporter smiled and placed a well-manicured hand on the wrinkled one opposite her. It always amazed her what a little charm could get her. “Thank you, my dear, this truly was most interesting,” she purred. “Oh my,” she then exclaimed. “I hadn’t realized it was so late. I must be off now. See you around.” The witch hastily stood and blowing a kiss to the besotted fool, she picked up her things and left the restaurant. Oh, yes, another sensational scoop for the inquisitive reporter. Male heads turned as the saucy reporter smiled bewitchingly and made her way down the busy street. The nosy witch left behind her a wake of befuddled husbands being smacked by their irate wives.


	24. Who Needs Friends

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 24 Who Needs Friends

It was late in the afternoon when Severus next awoke. A slow smile crossed his face as he realized he was holding his young husband closely to his side. He looked down to see that Harry was still sound asleep. An evil smirk erupted as a wicked idea crossed his mind. Carefully slipping out of his husband’s grasp, Severus slid down the bed and drew the bedcovering back. Smiling as he took in the gorgeous form of his still naked husband, Severus wet his lips in anticipation. 

Softly, tenderly bestowing loving kisses on the lithe body, the potions master worked his way down his mate’s body until he reached his thighs. Then the older man settled in and began licking the hard muscled legs and stroking long fingers up the inner thighs. Harry groaned in his sleep and spread his legs wider, inviting the exploration to continue. Severus brought his lips up to his lover’s now burgeoning erection. Running his tongue over the head of the awakening cock, Severus smirked to himself as he felt his own answering arousal. The potions master dipped his tongue into the slit at the top of the head and tasted the bitter, salty fluid already gathered there. Still running a hand along the inner thighs, Severus opened his mouth to accept his young lover’s erection. 

Green eyes flew open in surprise as Harry bucked up into a hot mouth. Looking down, he reached out a hand to the dark-haired man lathering him with attention. “Oh, Merlin, Sev. That feels so,” he trailed off as a talented tongue followed the length of his cock and fingers reached up to fondle his balls. Rapidly rising to a crescendo, the young man moaned and thrashed his head back and forth as the pleasure continued to build. 

Severus swallowed his lover down to the root and swirled his tongue around the hard shaft as he swept up and down the length. Reaching a finger back, he drew small circles around the sensitive skin behind the balls. Hearing the moans increase in volume, the potions master sped his ministrations and was rewarded with a warm rush of liquid invading his mouth. Swallowing the precious cream, Severus laved the now softening cock with his long tongue. Finally drawing up from the now limp body, he reached back up to take the soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Harry thought there could not be any better way to wake up than this. As his husband claimed his mouth Harry groaned as he tasted his own essence on his mate’s lips. Harry clasped his arms around the larger man’s shoulders and felt a hardness press against his body. “Sev, please. In me. Now,” Harry begged.

Pulling briefly out of the heady kiss, Severus heartily agreed with that suggestion. Summoning the much-appreciated lube, he coated his fingers with the oil and began the careful preparation of his young husband. Finally satisfied that his mate was ready, Severus sat back and rasped, “Harry, roll over. I want you on your knees.”

A shiver went through Harry’s body as he processed the words. Whatever. If Sev wanted him to hang from the chandelier, that would be okay with him. Obeying the dark-eyed man, Harry got onto his knees and waited impatiently for the intrusion of his husband’s large cock into his body. 

Severus had to pause a moment in order to contain his ardor. If he weren’t careful he would be done before they had even begun. Positioning himself carefully behind Harry, Severus guided his erection into the small aperture. Inch by inch he slid in, reveling in the tight heat of the channel. Fully seated at last, Severus again paused before an impatient partner pushed back against him. Smirking at the impertinent youth, Severus drew back slowly before slamming forward again. The force of his thrusting was enough to send Harry rocking forward slightly. 

Harry groaned and pushed back against his lover. The feel of his cock swinging freely under him was intoxicating and once again he felt the blood surging to his member. Strong hands gripped his hips and a brutal pace was set as the two men shared in their lovemaking. 

Feeling the tension coiling in his abdomen, Severus reached around to grasp the younger man’s cock. A couple of strokes was enough to make Harry climax again and Severus quickly followed, both calling out the other’s name. Severus held still for a moment, enjoying the lingering tremors running through both of their bodies. He reluctantly pulled out of the pliant body and looked at his still cream-covered hand. Harry turned over and smiled up at him. Seeing the wet hand, Harry leaned up on his elbows and began licking the older man’s hand. While cleaning the hand, Harry looked up through heavily lidded eyes to watch his husband’s bemused expression. Finishing, the young man licked his lips and lazily waved a hand, magically erasing the remaining mess.

Severus bent down to capture those enticing lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back he regarded the flushed face. “Are you ready for the day now, Harry?” was the sensuous question.

Grinning, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed over to the bathroom. “Well, I think I need a shower now,” he said as he entered the bathroom. Poking his head around the doorframe a moment later, he added shyly, “Of course, you are more than welcome to join me Sev.”

Severus smiled as he decided a shower sounded good. It sounded very good.

 

Albus smiled in his tower office. Having been informed by Severus’ house elf that both her masters were unavailable for the rest of the day, he was most pleased. He had the feeling he would enjoy hearing the story behind their absence. Though he might have to speak with Harry in order to hear anything at all. Severus did have the annoying habit of being rather tight-lipped. 

Popping yet another lemon drop into his mouth, the headmaster chuckled. Life had certainly been interesting lately, he opined. Albus had not missed the looks passing between his two boys the night of the ball and he only hoped that they could both unbend enough to admit to their true feelings soon. 

And then there had been the hearing before the Wizengamot this morning. Cornelius always had been out of his depth when faced with an intellectual dilemma. The poor man had never learned that preparation was useless if one were not prepared to carry through with the delivery. After Cornelius Fudge had left, the members of the Wizengamot had debated for a couple of hours on a possible replacement for the Minister of Magic. 

Now Albus was awaiting news on the findings regarding Auror Brighton Smythe. The news that a formerly highly respected Ministry official had turned into a free agent was troubling indeed. That brought to mind the question of just how much corruption was running through the Ministry. He would have to ask Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks to make discrete inquiries into the matter. 

 

Ron had had to face a difficult decision: accept Snape as Harry’s husband or continue to face his rather formidable mother’s ire and go without sex from his girlfriend. In the end, his male libido won out and he agreed to apologize to his best friend. 

 

Narcissa smiled as she recalled her dinner last evening with the young Bill Weasley. He had asked her to dinner the evening after the ball and she had gladly accepted. The elegant blonde had been pleasantly surprised at the quiet intellect of the handsome man and they had spent an enjoyable evening discussing various topics. As Lucius had only had use for her as a model wife, he had never bothered to talk to her and over the long years had grown accustomed to not having anyone to speak with. But the dashing young man seemed genuinely interested in hearing her views on things. Of course, the good night kiss had been rather spectacular, she thought bemusedly. And now she was getting ready for another date with her young suitor. 

 

Draco smirked as he watched Pansy Parkinson pouting because he had turned her down in favor of Ginny Weasley. The girl never did understand that he had never liked her. His father had been the one encouraging that match, which meant of course that he had always hated the idea. But now, with Lucius in Azkaban, he was free to make his own plans in life. And Draco thought he had a great start with his new girlfriend. Ginny was headstrong enough to stand up to him and in a strange sort of way, the Slytherin prince understood that he needed a strong woman beside him.

 

Remus stretched languorously. After the fireworks the night of the ball, Fred, or was it George, had asked him to accompany them home. Still in a state of shock over the sudden and intense attention from the rambunctious twins, the werewolf had numbly nodded as the pair led him off the grounds so they could apparate to their shop apartment in Diagon Alley. What had followed was a night he was not likely to ever forget as two pairs of hands touched, stroked and rubbed their way across his body. Initially embarrassed by his many scars, he was amazed by the adoration lavished upon him. Soon enough he had forgotten why he should be uncomfortable with his body. Never having had two lovers at the same time before, the older man found that he could easily get used to this sort of action. 

Fred ran an appreciative finger along the fine hairs adorning the werewolf’s chest. “Ready for more, love?” he asked.

George propped himself up on an elbow on the other side of Remus and said, “Not without me, you’re not.” Leaning across their new lover, he tenderly kissed his brother. Breaking apart, they turned their full attention to the man they intended to keep in their bed for as long as possible. 

Remus turned to George, pulling him into a sensuous kiss while Fred ran his hands down the muscled form of the werewolf. Licking his fingers, Fred traced the curve of the taut cheeks until he found the crevice leading to the tight ring of muscle guarding Remus’ channel. Remus rocked back reflexively as the finger invaded his body. Moaning into the other twin’s mouth, Remus opened his legs to allow better access. Fred took full advantage, adding another finger and scissoring them to prepare the man for entry. George brought a hand up to tease a nipple into pert arousal. When his brother gave him the sign that their partner was ready he dove in and captured tantalizing lips in a bruising kiss. At the same moment, Fred drove his cock in the now prepared channel and Remus moaned in appreciation. George guided his hand down to his cock and together they stroked Remus in time to Fred’s thrusts. George pushed closer and Remus opened his hand to enclose George’s erection with his own. Both groaned as their cocks rubbed and ground against the other and Fred pushed Remus’ body forward with every pulse. Finally the dual stimulations were too much and Remus shouted his release, pumping hot fluid over the cock being fisted with his. Fred gave into the sensations of the muscled channel contracting around his cock and giving a final thrust, emptied himself into his lover’s willing body. George could stand no more, and feeling his lover and his brother climax, joined them in ecstasy.

 

Tonks grinned impishly at her fellow Auror as they made their way down to the Ministry holding cells. She and Kingsley had been sent down to collect Brighton Smythe so that he could be questioned. The somewhat clumsy young Auror bumped into the older man and she shrugged apologetically at him. The truth was that her mind was still on Saturday evening as she and Kingsley had danced together for a good part of the night. Having worked together for a few years now, the two almost seemed to be able to read each other’s minds and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else now.

She was brought out of her reverie when she walked into the back of her companion. Kingsley had stopped short when he saw the scene inside the cell before him. Peering around the taller Auror, Tonks gasped when she recognized the man lying dead in the small cell. 

Kingsley hurriedly unlocked the door and bent to check on the obviously dead man. His face was distorted in agony and his hands had clawed at his throat in his anguish. Whatever had happened, the two Aurors could see that the man had died a painful death. Kingsley stood and sighed. He hated it when prisoners died in custody. That meant a boatload of paperwork to fill out. Shaking his head, the tall Auror left the cell, locking the door behind him. Evidence would have to be gathered and it was best to leave the scene untouched. Tonks silently followed her partner back through the endless hallways to go report the death. At the very least, Albus Dumbledore would need to know what had happened. It appeared they had more trouble on their hands than an ex-Minister of Magic and a rogue agent.


	25. A New Adversary

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 25 A New Adversary

The next morning Severus announced that they should put in an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sleepily grumbled his response. Personally he would much rather stay in the privacy of their rooms where they could easily partake of certain other activities. As his husband firmly led him out of the dungeons and up to the rest of the castle’s occupants, Harry smiled at the memory of their lovemaking of the past day. Somehow, it was different now that they had admitted their love for one another. Where before the sex had been great, now it was somehow even better, as the young man understood that they were each pouring their love into the sexual act. 

Scowling down at his young husband, the potions master was secretly amused at the direction Harry’s thoughts had taken. He would have to admit that his mate had a valid point. Knowing that he was loved, and feeling free enough to openly express his love for Harry had given an entirely new aspect to their sexual activities.

Reaching the top of the stairs by the Great Hall, Severus made sure that his normal public face was in place. Nodding briefly to his husband, he turned down the hallway leading to the staff entrance. 

Harry shook his head as he watched the black robes billowing out after the tall potions master. A sense of pride filled him as he gazed after his mate. Severus belonged to him now, he thought fiercely. He sensed a smirk coming through their bond and laughing, the young man walked over to enter the main doors where the rest of the castle was gathered.

 

As usual, the noise level in the large room dropped when Harry stepped in, but he ignored the many stares sent his way. Harry plopped down in his usual spot between Hermione and Neville. Ron was sitting on his girlfriend’s other side and he looked up nervously when his friend sat. A poke in the ribs from the aforementioned girlfriend spurred him to action. “Uh, Harry, how are ya?” he asked.

“Okay, Ron. And you?” Harry politely answered.

“Um, okay. Say, do you want to go out to the pitch after classes this afternoon and fly for a while with me?”

Harry, understanding ‘guy speak’, smiled and responded, “Brilliant. Sure thing, Ron. I’ll meet you at the front doors after our last class.”

Ron smiled, glad that Harry had accepted his apology and they were friends again. Hermione looked on in utter amazement. She never would understand men, she thought disgustedly.

 

A twinkle in his eyes the only sign that the headmaster had been paying attention to the two Gryffindors’ reunion. Knowingly nodding to the confused female sitting between them, Albus Dumbledore took a sip of his iced pumpkin juice. 

Glancing over to the potion master, Albus saw that he had also witnessed the exchange. With the benefit of their bond, Severus was sure to have picked up on his husband’s delight in having his best friend back in his life. One of the greatest sorrows in the old wizard’s life was his feeling that he had failed his young protégé in so many ways. He had overlooked the youth’s feelings in his quest to protect a young Gryffindor who was poised on the precipice of darkness. He had managed to save young Sirius, but in the process had alienated an already fragile soul. It had taken a horrible set of circumstances for Severus to accept that he needed help; even if that help had to come from someone who had already let him down once. But Albus had managed to prove that he was worthy of the trust that the young Slytherin had placed in him and had offered him an alternative to the hell in which he was drowning. No, he couldn’t take away the Dark Mark, but he could help Severus to bring light into the darkness. He could use his position in the Death Eaters’ ranks to help bring down his hated ‘master’. 

Perhaps he should feel shame for having forced Harry to marry Severus, but the venerable wizard truly believed that the ends justified the means. All that mattered now was the joy he could discern in his protégé’s eyes as he observed his young husband. And seeing the look sent up to the potions master from the young man in question, Albus knew that the feelings of love were reciprocated. As far as he was concerned, the happiness of his two favorite boys was the ultimate reward for all of his hard work.

 

Severus noted that the youngest Weasley boy was actually speaking to Harry. Concerned at first, he was relieved when he felt happiness surging through the bond. Who knew that the red head could do something right, he mused. Amused, he also saw the Granger girl looking exasperated at her boyfriend and Harry. He would have to ask Harry about that later.

Digging into his breakfast, Severus was interrupted when the headmaster stopped by his chair. “My dear boy, would you do me the favor of dropping in my office after you finish your meal?”

Severus knew better than to think that there was a choice in that request. Nodding, he continued to eat, not bothering to verbally answer. After all, Albus already knew the answer anyway, so why waste his breath?

 

Harry was actually enjoying his breakfast with the other Gryffindors when he sensed a presence behind him. Turning, he was mildly surprised to see the headmaster standing there. “Ah, Harry, I was wondering if you would come to my office after you have finished your breakfast. Yes? Wonderful, I will look forward to seeing you then,” so saying, the headmaster walked off, leaving three confused Gryffindors in his wake. 

 

Harry caught up to his husband just as the older man spat out the password to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster’s office. Nodding curtly, Severus acknowledged his husband’s arrival. Watching as the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing the hidden spiral stairs, Severus wondered why the headmaster had such a fascination for sweets. Idly he wondered if he could create a ‘cure’ for such an insipid condition. Before they had even reached the door to the headmaster’s office he heard the invitation to enter.

Severus closed the door behind him and taking a couple of steps into the room, refused an offer to sit. The potions master had a busy day ahead and after having missed yesterday’s classes, felt the need to overcompensate. Harry stood uncertainly beside his tense husband. Nervously he reached out and clasped his husband’s hand. Harry was rather pleased when the stoic man accepted the gesture.

“Thank you, my boys, for visiting me. I am afraid I have some rather discomforting news to impart, and I felt that it would be better for you to hear it from me before the news becomes public. The Ministry was able to suppress the information initially, but it will surely become public knowledge by later today or tomorrow. First of all, I am delighted to say that Cornelius Fudge was forced to step down as Minister of Magic, due partly to his behavior at the Ministry Ball on Saturday evening. The Wizengamot is still working on finding a suitable replacement. However, there is some rather disturbing news to report. Auror Brighton Smythe was found dead in his cell yesterday. The cause of death has been determined to be poisoning. It is a rather obscure poison and the source of the poison has not been found. The last the prisoner had been seen alive was at breakfast. No evidence of forced entry has been found and all pertinent Ministry employees have been questioned. So as you may guess, this is something of an enigma for us. It is clear that someone did not wish him to tell his tale, but that leaves us with the question of who is responsible. I urge you both to be careful and to watch your backs. Someone obviously wants to discredit you both. My personal opinion is that Lucius Malfoy may have something to do with this, but the Ministry officials have assured me that he could not possibly have been involved.” The hard look on the headmaster’s face left little doubt as to what he believed. 

The Snape-Potters looked at one another. They had both learned that it paid to listen to the headmaster. Both knew that Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous threat. And he had plenty of reasons to want revenge. They had destroyed his lord, they had managed to re-incarcerate him, and they had also turned both his ex-wife and his son from his influence. 

Harry looked up at his husband. He would not lose Severus to a crazed pure-blood fanatic. He was reassured by a gentle squeeze of his hand and the potions master sent a comforting message through the bond. Harry sighed. No matter what they had to face now, he knew that they were in this together. Shyly smiling up to his mate, Harry sent back the reply that he understood.


	26. Up Against the Wall

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 26 Up Against the Wall 

The next morning Harry was glad that the headmaster had forewarned them of the goings on at the Ministry of Magic. Hundreds of owls swooped through the Great Hall, delivering mail and copies of The Daily Prophet at breakfast. The normal morning chatter died for a moment as the staff and students got a look at the headlines.

 

‘Minister Fudge Unexpectedly Resigns Office

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.

The Wizengamot met early Monday morning to decide the fate of the often-beleaguered Cornelius Fudge, the now former Minister of Magic. A list of charges was read to the court and the man was shamed into resigning. Though the proceedings were closed to the public and the press, this reporter was able to get an exclusive interview with an important unnamed official and was able to find out the exact charges leveled at Mr. Fudge. They include: gross misconduct, with behavior unbefitting a Magic of Ministry official, of conspiracy to falsely imprison a citizen, of slander against not only that same citizen, but also another citizen, and of attempting to tamper with the evidence of the wrong-doing, as some of the documents pertaining to these allegations were magically altered. Mr. Fudge was warned that he would be wise to resign as the alternative would be a stay in Azkaban Prison. 

It is this reporter’s humble opinion that if even one of these allegations is true, then we are truly well rid of the man. The esteemed members of the Wizengamot are to be praised for their courageous stance in a difficult situation. (For an advanced look into the search for a new Minister of Magic, please read the story ‘Finding the Right Leader’ on page 3.)

In a perhaps related incident, the Auror who was arrested at the Ministry Ball on last Saturday for his involvement with the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, was found dead in his cell Monday afternoon. Though an official cause of death has not been released, this reporter has learned from a trusted source that the man was indeed poisoned. For a full story on the mysterious death, please turn to page 6 for the story, Mishaps and Mistakes at the Ministry.’

 

As the news was processed, the noise in the Great Hall rose and the students and staff compared their views on the information. It came as no great surprise that a supposedly closed and secret meeting ended up being reported in The Daily Prophet. If there was one thing the Ministry of Magic had always been unable to do it was keep a secret. 

Harry smiled as he felt his mate’s snort of disgust at Rita Skeeter’s usual self-glorifying style of reporting. The young Gryffindor sent back an answering smirk to his mate and was rewarded with a raised brow and a reminder that he had promised to make sure he was never alone throughout the day. Sighing, Harry grabbed a piece of toast before making his way to his first class of the day with his friends.

 

Following Ron and Hermione into the dungeon potions classroom that afternoon, Harry was glad that they were now again speaking. Their flying session yesterday had been fun and Harry had forgotten how much he had missed his friend. While swooping through the cool autumn air the pair had managed to catch up on their lives and though Ron might not have chosen Severus for his friend, he had seemed to accept that Harry was happy. Knowing the childhood his friend had had, Ron finally had apparently decided that whatever brought Harry joy was okay with him.

 

Now that his husband no longer had to favor the children of the Death Eaters the other houses found that potions classes were far more relaxing. Severus still had the rather formidable responsibility of keeping his students safe in the classroom and he was of the opinion that a firm hand was the best prevention. However, he could now actively punish wrongdoers from his own house and he quickly found that the number of incidents in the classroom went down significantly. 

 

Walking about the room as his seventh years’ N.E.W.T. class prepared today’s potion, Severus was pleased to see that his husband seemed to be doing well. The tall man felt a slight tinge of guilt as he considered that he had personally been responsible for Harry’s hitherto poor performance in the class. He also recognized that his own Slytherins were often to blame for sabotaging the potions of some of the other houses’ students. As the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry had been a favorite target over the years.

 

Seeing that the class period was nearing an end, the potions master called out that the students should be wrapping up their work. As the students bustled about, bottling their potions for grading and cleaning up their messes Severus walked back to his desk. Settling down in his chair, he waited for the students to bring up their potions. When his husband placed his on the large desk, Severus quietly asked him to stay behind. As this was the last class of the day for both, the potions master had plans for his young mate. 

Harry waved to his friends and went back to sit quietly at his worktable while his classmates filed out of the room. He watched as the potions master got up to close the door after the last student had left. Smiling, Harry was somewhat surprised when he realized that his husband was raising both locking and silencing spells. 

Turning back to his young husband, Severus let his gaze rake over the young man seated at his table. Long fingers lifted to his high collar as Severus began the arduous process of undoing the multitude of buttons adorning his clothing. Stopping in front of the young Gryffindor, he smirked at the awed expression on his mate’s face. 

Eyes opened wide as Harry began to realize what his husband had in mind. Mutely he thought that his wet dreams were coming true as he watched the older man continue to work on his buttons. 

His robes now fully opened, Severus pulled Harry up to him and bent down to capture his husband’s lips in a passionate kiss. Harry eagerly responded and ran his hands under the open robes. The potions master worked on the young man’s trousers, sliding the offending garment and the underpants down slim hips. Harry obediently stepped out of his shoes and his clothing for his husband. Severus lowered his hands until he could firmly grasp his husband and pick him up. Harry quickly got the idea and raised his arms to clasp around the older man’s neck and wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. 

Severus strode over to the dungeon wall with his precious cargo. Gently leaning the young man against the wall, Severus easily held Harry and continued his attentions to the tantalizing lips. Their position allowed them to rub hard, straining erections against one another. 

Harry gasped as Severus moved down to his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Severus brought a hand between them, freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers. Raising his hand to Harry’s mouth, he was rewarded when the young man obediently opened his mouth and began laving the fingers with his tongue. Now wet fingers moved down to prepare the willing orifice. Harry moaned as his body was breached and he held onto the strong man as he was readied. 

“Now, Sev,” he panted. Harry gasped when Severus lifted his hips to bring him down on his erection. Slowly the hard length slid into the smaller man and both groaned as the two joined. Fully ensconced in his lover’s body, Severus paused a moment before he began thrusting up. Harry’s position against the wall allowed him to ride the thrusts as his husband filled him. His cock was trapped between their bodies and the delicious friction was allowing him to reach toward completion. The sensations spiraled up as his mate’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Harry threw his head back, ignoring the pain as he connected with the hard stone. Yelling out his pleasure, Harry felt his orgasm rip through his body and the contracting muscles pulled Severus into his own climax. Pulse after pulse of hot liquid spurted into the tight channel.

Emerald eyes met obsidian eyes as the two lovers caught their breath. Still trapped between his husband’s strong body and the cold, hard dungeon wall, Harry smiled. He reached up a hand to brush back a stray strand of long ebony hair from his husband’s face. Severus stepped back and gently set his lover down so that he could stand on his own again. But still he did not let the smaller man go just yet.

“That was brilliant, Sev,” Harry smiled up at his mate. “I don’t think that I’ll ever look at potions the same way again.

“Impertinent brat,” the potions master retorted. But the smile on his face belied his stern words.

Harry reached up and helped his husband rebutton his clothing. Allowing the older man to finish the job, Harry walked over to pick up his garments. Slipping the pants back on, he toed on his shoes and picked up his school bag. Harry turned around to see that the potions master was once again looking his formidable self and he doubted anyone would ever guess what they had just done.

Severus held out a hand to his mate and lowering the wards, he led his husband back to their rooms. Harry just couldn’t help the huge smile that had taken up residence on his face. Who knew Sev had such a kinky streak, he thought happily.


	27. Conceptions Misunderstood

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

Many thanks to all who have reviewed.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 27 Conceptions Misunderstood

The weeks passed quickly as Harry and Severus became used to having love in their lives. Odd how that could so easily be assimilated, Severus thought idly one day while waiting for a potion to cure. Where once he would have found the idea of having someone waiting anxiously for his return to be ludicrous, now he found it to be a comfort beyond compare. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought that he could have found such love and devotion as Harry daily showered him with. But sometimes, Severus found himself wondering when the other shoe would drop. He had learned early in life that good things weren’t meant for him.

 

Harry rejoiced in the feelings of family and togetherness that being with Severus invoked. He had recently been reunited with Ron again and his friendships within Gryffindor house had continued. In addition, surprisingly, he had been extended the hand of friendship from none other than Draco Malfoy. The once arrogant blonde had seemingly changed and was persistent in his desire to befriend the mate of his godfather. If Harry had been asked six years ago if he and Draco could ever be friends, he would have answered with an unequivocal ‘no’. But now, after having seen the obvious concern the blonde had for his husband’s welfare, Harry had begun to understand that in his own way Draco considered Severus to be a very real part of his family. That alone was enough to grant him merit in Harry’s book. 

 

All in all, after the fall of You-Know-Who, house rivalries seemed to be too trivial to continue and many brave souls found the fortitude to stride across formerly impassible boundaries. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike determined that enough was enough and new friendships and new camaraderies were formed. 

 

The new Minister of Magic was finally named as being Madame Amelia Susan Bones and none could find fault with the nomination. The witch was well known as being both tough and fair. An early attempt was made to discredit the witch, but Dolores Umbridge had long fallen out of favor within the Ministry ranks and she was universally ignored. In the end, no other candidate had been able to match Madame Bones’ ability or knowledge of wizarding law and tradition. Susan Bones of Hufflepuff house was understandably proud of her aunt and the entire house rose in the estimation of the other students.

 

Life began to settle as the wizarding world began to believe that the worst was behind them. Defenses were relaxed and lives began to return to normal. But now, for the first time in perhaps centuries, the distinctions between purebloods and half-bloods and muggle-borns no longer seemed to be at issue. Too many had finally heard the news that the Dark Lord, a pureblood fanatic, was in actuality a half-blood. All the pureblood mania of the past generation had been a lie. Voldemort, and yes, people were actually beginning to find the courage to say the dreaded name, was a lie and a liar. All the killing and the fear had been based on falsehoods. 

 

The holiday season approached and the Weasley patriarch and matriarch invited Harry and Severus to spend Christmas Day with the family. After some careful and well, rather enjoyable, negotiations, Severus finally agreed to accompany Harry to the annual Weasley fest.

 

Harry had been surprised, then pleased when he had found out that Remus was also attending the Weasley Christmas celebration. All it had taken was one look at his new godfather’s face to realize that the man was truly happy. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen Remus so content. As such, the young man was not going to question the circumstances, although he wouldn’t be averse to hearing some of the more intimate details of his and the twins’ relationship. 

Even more exciting to Harry was the private knowledge that Ron was planning on proposing to Hermione on Christmas Eve in front of the entire Weasley clan. Harry was thrilled for his friends, as he had always felt that they were meant for each other. 

 

Molly was in her element as she welcomed her guests to the Burrow that Christmas holiday. As the twins were living in their own flat now she assigned Harry and Severus to their old room and Hermione was put up with Ginny. 

The poor woman went into a panic though when she learned that Bill intended to bring his paramour over for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Now that would not normally have been a problem, but to learn that the woman in question was none other than Narcissa Black? Well, let’s just say that it is good that Molly considers herself to be a lady. Strangely, though, she had been much more understanding when informed that Draco Malfoy was coming as a guest of Ginny. The mind of a mother can be difficult to fathom at times.

 

Harry chuckled as he helped to prepare the huge Christmas Eve dinner. While he knew that Molly didn’t expect his help, he was more than glad to give it. Somehow it made him feel more a part of the family. He was just putting the finishing touches on the baked sweet potatoes when a firm knocking sounded at the kitchen door. Turning, Harry was shocked to see Percy Weasley standing rather awkwardly at the door. 

Molly shrieked and rushed to greet her wayward son. Arthur poked his head into the room to see what the commotion was and his jaw dropped when he recognized his third born son. Turning around he passed Fred and George who grinned when they saw an easy mark. Remus curiously followed his young lovers to find them quietly planning more family mayhem. Shaking his head, the werewolf left the pair to their plotting.

Bill took his leave from his guest to see that his younger brother had come home for Christmas. After a moment he returned to Narcissa, wondering what Percy wanted. Bill loved his brother, but he knew that the boy was opportunistic and only did things that benefited himself. If ever there was a Weasley who should have been in Slytherin, Bill thought…

 

Charlie looked up to see his older brother shrug at the sudden appearance of their younger brother. Charlie was of course fond of all of his family, but Percy had always been an odd duck. Shaking his head bemusedly, the stocky young man went back to his reading on the latest advances in dragon healing potions. He rather looked forward to speaking with his former professor about the merits of some of these new innovations.

 

Ron ran into the kitchen to see what had upset his mother so. He pulled up short when he saw that his brother Percy was the reason for the discord. Ron and Percy had never been close and since the older boy had abandoned his family, Ron had had even less use for the older boy. Hermione put her arms around her boyfriend as he watched his mother fawn over his brother. She knew how much Percy’s defection had hurt her boyfriend and she hoped to lend her silent support to the stubborn red head.

 

Ginny popped her head around the doorframe and frowned at the sight of her older brother being welcomed back home. Percy had never had time for her and as such, she had not been too unhappy when the stupid boy had disowned his own family. But she knew her mother well enough to know that Molly would never be happy without all of her family around her. If one of her children was a gnat, she would be wanting that child flying around her head, Ginny thought amusedly. She felt strong arms enfold her and without thinking leaned back into Draco’s chest. These past few weeks had shown her just how much the senior Malfoy had controlled his son. Draco had truly been living in fear for most of his life and as such, had been unable to be himself. Now that his father was safely locked away, the young Malfoy heir felt free to just be himself. Ginny sniggered when she recalled the expressions on her parents’ faces when they realized that two of their children were dating Malfoys.

 

Severus stepped up behind his husband even as Molly fussed and exclaimed over her long-lost son. Something did not feel right and the potions master felt a tension coiling throughout his body. Long ago he had learned to trust his instincts and right now they were screaming to be heard. Sensing a similar feeling in his bonded, Severus sent the message that they should wait and see what happened while still being careful. He knew that without proof they could only cause more problems. Like it or not, they would have to wait for an actual threat before acting.

Harry leaned back against his husband and reluctantly acknowledged the wisdom of Severus’ insights. Looking around, he noted that he and Sev were not the only ones suspicious of the sudden arrival of the prodigal son. Percy had shown too many worrying traits over the past couple of years for his appearance to be taken lightly. Accepting that there were enough of them who were on the alert, Harry allowed his body to relax into that of his taller husband. He didn’t think that he could ever tire of being in Severus’ arms. And being here, in the home of the people he considered to be his family, and with the man he now knew he loved more than anything, he felt as if nothing bad could ever touch him again. Sorry, Harry. If only life worked that way.


	28. Misconceptions Understood

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 28 Misconceptions Understood 

Despite Percy’s rather unexpected arrival, Christmas Eve dinner was a lively affair with the Weasley clan gathering with their guests around the overloaded table. Severus had truly expected to find himself hating the entire experience, but he had instead been pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually enjoying the company. Charlie, in particular, was genuinely interested in his views on potions in the field of dragon research. As he recalled, the second Weasley had always had a good head for potions. 

And of course, Bill had also been a model potions student and Severus would not have minded speaking with him, but it seemed that the young man was occupied with his paramour. Severus allowed a smile to cross his face when he considered the obvious joy in his old friend Narcissa’s eyes. He didn’t think he had ever seen the gorgeous blonde woman so happy. 

 

Harry was talking to the twins about the latest innovations in their business. As a silent partner he was regularly receiving dividends in a special bank account at Gringotts. Harry had no need for the money, but he recognized that Fred and George wanted him to have it. Harry had discussed the situation with his husband and as a compromise they had decided to set up a fund for muggle-born students who needed funds to attend Hogwarts. There were already scholarships available for magical families, so in the end they had decided to turn their attention to muggle-borns. 

 

Throughout the dinner, Severus kept catching Percy gazing at Harry speculatively. His brows knit together as the potions master tried to decipher what the young man was up to. Years as a master spy had honed his senses to the point that he trusted them implicitly. As well, Severus caught his young husband also casting furtive glances at his former housemate. The older man was glad that Harry had enough acumen to keep on alert around a possible threat. 

Looking over, Severus noted that Arthur also seemed to be uneasy about his son’s presence. Indeed, it seemed that only Molly was truly happy about Percy being there.

 

Bill decided that discretion was the better part of valor and he turned his attention back to his lovely lady. He had quickly become enamored of the elegant older woman and he had the feeling that he was also quickly falling for Narcissa Black.

 

Narcissa smiled as she ate the simple but delicious food. It could not compare to the fare usually served at Malfoy Manor, but then again, there simply was no comparison. Whereas meals had always been formal, stilted affairs; here, the dinner was lively, spirited and homespun. She smiled at her young lover; and yes they had become just that. While she had originally thought that playing the field would suit her, she had instead found that she liked the idea of being with just one man. And the fact that this man seemed to truly appreciate her thoughts and ideas was intoxicating. Cissa didn’t think that Bill really understood how much of an aphrodisiac that in and of itself was.

 

Charlie got into a spirited discussion with his father over the rights of dragons versus magic-muggle relations. As Charlie was of similar temperament to his father, the two were unusually close. Both would rather that Charlie’s occupation allowed him to live closer to his parents, but…

 

Fred and George were enjoying regaling Harry with the details of their latest inventions. All the while, though, they were both surreptitiously running inquisitive hands up and down their lover’s thighs. They had wisely positioned Remus between them at the table so they could both have easy access to the sexy man. 

 

Remus was understandably being rather quiet at the dinner. He was quite sure that if he tried to speak that his voice would have been a dead giveaway as to his lovers’ actions. Trying to think of something else, Remus glanced over to his new godson and his mate. The werewolf was pleased to see that Harry’s eyes shone as he conversed with his tablemates. Looking over to his godson’s mate, Remus could also see an answering gleam in the potions master’s eyes. Obviously, the two were discovering the depth of the emotions each held for the other. He thought that James and Lily would approve, even if Harry’s husband happened to be Severus Snape.

 

Ron was keeping a wary eye on his next older brother even while still managing to shovel copious amounts of food into his mouth. He only hoped that Hermione would be a decent cook as he was used to the wonderful fare that his mother provided. And of course, Hogwarts’ food could not be beat. 

Hermione worried as she talked to Ginny, seated next to her. She could feel her boyfriend’s unease at Percy’s presence. After several years of following Harry and Ron through many adventures, the smart witch had learned to listen to her instincts. And right now they were screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

Ginny was determined to enjoy herself, even if her prat of a brother had to show up. She listened attentively to her friend, and soon to be sister-in-law, she hoped. Ginny was thankful that Draco was being so supportive, as she was certain she would have told her older brother off long ago.

 

Draco sat next to his godfather and enjoyed the rowdy ambiance of the huge family meal. Looking over to his mother, he saw that she seemed to be happy with Bill Weasley. He couldn’t remember ever seeing his mother so full of life before. Listening to Ginny speak to Granger, Draco smiled at everyone in general. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember ever being so happy before either.

 

Arthur spoke with Charlie about the many advances in the field of dragon research. He was itching to tell his often absent son about his latest acquisition: a mirror-wave that cooked food without using heat. This particular unit was particularly interesting in that it worked with the door open. Arthur simply could not believe that the muggles had thrown the thing away. A mirror-wave that worked with the door open was a true find! 

 

Molly smiled and fussed over all of her children and their guests. Now that Percy had come back to them life was perfect. She had always known that the dear boy would one day come to his senses.

 

Percy noted all the suspicious glances sent his way while he ate his dinner. He had missed his mother’s excellent cooking during his self-imposed exile from his family. The young up-and-coming Ministry worker looked down to his quarry. He had been given a very important job and he didn’t mean to disappoint his employer. Percy smiled politely at something or another his mother said while he pondered the Harry Potter problem. He had tried to warn his family two years ago that the boy was trouble, but of course they had not believed him. No, they would rather take in an impertinent brat than to listen to their own son. Their own flesh and blood. Well, after tonight, they would finally understand their mistake.

 

Dinner was finished and with all the willing helpers, the mess was quickly cleared. Molly gave a sigh of satisfaction and shooed her helpers into the spacious living area. Arthur, Remus, Severus and Percy were already settled in and their mates quickly joined them with the remainder finding places to perch. 

 

Ron nervously cleared his throat. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment he was going to propose to Hermione. He only hoped that he didn’t make a fool of himself and that she wouldn’t refuse. Standing, the young red head moved in front of his girlfriend. Awkwardly he knelt before her and pulled a small box out from his pants pocket. Clearing his throat again, Ron spoke, “Hermione, we have known each other for six years now and in that time, I have found that I have fallen in love with you and cannot imagine living without you in my life. Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me after we graduate from Hogwarts?” 

Hermione gasped. She had been secretly hoping that her boyfriend would propose, in fact that had been the one thing she had truly wanted for Christmas. “Yes, Ron. I will gladly marry you!” she squealed. Excitedly, she threw herself into her now fiancé’s arms. Molly wiped her eyes as she squeezed her husband’s hand. Who would have guessed that Ron would have been the first of their children to propose marriage?

 

Harry grinned as he watched his two best friends embrace. He only hoped that they would be as happy as he was. Shyly he looked up to his husband and smiled. His breath caught in his throat as deep obsidian eyes solemnly gazed down at him.

 

Fred and George grinned in tandem as they watched their younger brother propose. Oh what joy, each was thinking: a new victim, er, tester for their products. Remus smiled at the young lovers even as a small part of him felt a bit of jealousy. Wizarding world prejudices still prohibited werewolves from marrying. And while he knew that Fred and George were committed to him and their relationship, he still wished for a formal proclamation of their status.

 

Bill held the delicate hand cradled in his hand as he witnessed the proceedings. He was happy for Ron and he hoped his youngest brother would find happiness with the smart witch. Stroking a gentle finger over the fine fingers, he looked at the beautiful woman seated next to him and hoped that they too would soon be joining together in wedded bliss.

 

Charlie grinned and contented himself with watching his family’s reactions to the proposal and subsequent acceptance. While he had no one in special in his life at the moment, he was all in all content with his circumstances in life. Charlie was in no hurry to settle down and enjoyed the freedom that being unattached afforded. But he suspected that if he ever did find the right person, then he would fall quickly. That particular trait seemed to run in the Weasley family.

 

Ginny giggled at her brother’s obvious nervousness. Ron had always been a git, she thought gleefully. But he was a loveable git. The thought that she really would have a new sister made the youngest Weasley smile broadly.

 

Draco embraced his girlfriend’s hand and he wondered if he would be able to wait a year before asking Ginny to marry him. Now that he didn’t have to pretend to be something he wasn’t, Draco fully intended to live his life his way. Having already spoken to his mother, he was happy that she approved of his plans regarding Ginny Weasley.

 

Percy watched as his younger brother proposed to the mudblood. It was bad enough that his family were blood traitors, but now they were happily discussing the prospect of mixing impure blood into the family. Absolutely disgusting, the young man thought to himself, even while he struggled to control his facial features. It wouldn’t do to bring suspicion upon him now, not when he was so close to achieving his objective.

 

Severus watched his former student react to Ronald Weasley’s proposal to Hermione Granger. Something was not right and the former spy was resolved to keep his guard up around Percy. Every instinct he had so carefully honed over the years told him that trouble was near.


	29. The Best Laid Plans

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 29 The Best Laid Plans

Percy waited patiently for the other remaining occupants of the Burrow to settle down for the night. Fred, George and Remus Lupin had left for their apartment in Diagon Alley and Bill had returned with Narcissa Black to her place. Draco was staying in Ron’s room and Hermione was bunking in with Ginny while Snape and Potter were staying in the twins’ old room. Percy was sure that his performance tonight had been flawless and that no one had suspected his true motives for returning to the fold. 

As the night hours wore on, Percy finally decided that the time was right to sneak in and dispose of his master’s enemies. Personally, he thought it was too bad he hadn’t been authorized to deal with Lucius’ ex-wife and son. The younger Malfoy had always been a prick at school and Percy would have gladly dealt out some well-deserved justice there. 

Silently creeping up the short flight of stairs to the bedroom currently housing the mated men, the young man again checked to see that the vial of potion was in place. He had been told that just a drop on each man’s tongue would be enough to do the job. Although he wasn’t sure, Percy suspected that it was the same potion used to kill Brighton Smythe. Stupid man, he thought disgustedly. Too stupid to complete the job he was given. Percy puffed out his chest as he thought of the praise that would be given to him once his mission was completed. 

He reached out a hand to gently grasp the door handle, and holding his breath, Percy slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. Quiet and steady breathing assured him that his victims were sleeping. Percy smiled in the darkness and silently closed the door behind him. Soft footsteps brought him closer to his quarry and soon Percy was standing next to the bed where Harry and Snape lay. The estranged Weasley son sneered as he regarded the lovers. How appropriate, he thought, that they would die in each other’s arms. 

Bringing the vial out of his pocket, he carefully uncapped the potion. Leaning over slightly, he tipped the vial to deliver the poison to the open mouth of the youngest occupant of the room. 

The liquid was easing its way out of the vial when a shouted ‘Stupefy!’ rang through the air. Harry quickly rolled out of the way, neatly avoiding contact with the potion and he pointed his own wand at the stunned invader. Severus sat up in the bed, his heart racing at the thought of what he had so narrowly prevented.

Harry waved up the lights in the room and went over to where Percy now lay on the floor. Carefully he picked up the vial and he managed to save some of the contents and capped the container for evidence. Finishing with his task, Harry looked over to see his mate shaking with the force of the realization of what could have happened. Harry crawled back into the bed and enfolded the older man in his arms. “It’s okay, Sev. Your instincts were right. You saved me, you saved us.” Harry brushed a shaking hand through the silky hair.

Both men turned when pounding erupted at the door. Harry called out to the frantic cries that they were all right and to enter. Arthur burst through the door, wand drawn, with Molly following closely behind him, a heavy frying pan in her hand. Ron and Hermione could be seen peering over their shoulders behind them. Harry could hear the others crowding in the cramped hall, but they couldn’t be seen.

Molly gasped, seeing Percy lying on the floor and demanded to know what had happened. 

“It is very simple, Molly,” Severus began, having composed himself. “Percy just tried to poison us in our sleep. Unfortunately for him, we were both wary of his motives in being here and had decided to maintain vigilance in the event of an attack. Evidently we were successful in that Percy obviously believed us to be asleep and he attempted to pour this poison down Harry’s throat.”

Harry held up the vial as his husband spoke, and Arthur stepped forward to gently take the potion from him. Turning the vial over in his hand, Arthur asked, “When can you tell us for sure what this is, Severus?”

The potions master held out a hand and retrieved the bottle from the man. Uncapping the vial he sniffed at the contents, being careful to not touch the liquid. “I would have to run tests to be absolutely certain, but off hand I would say that this is likely to be the Praefoco Potion. As the name implies, it is a potion that causes the victim to choke to death, usually within moments of ingestion. It is also most likely the same potion that was responsible for the death of Auror Brighton Smythe.”

Harry looked up to see tears streaming down Molly’s cheeks. He knew how much she had wanted to believe that Percy had truly returned to the family, and now to see that instead, he had been planning murder must be horrifying. His heart went out to the woman who had gladly taken him into her family. Even though Harry knew that he was not responsible for Percy’s actions, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for upsetting the big-hearted woman. Severus clasped his hand and pulled him to him as he tried to silently reassure his mate. Having never been part of a loving family before, he was at a bit of a loss as to how to comfort Harry. Severus was glad, though, that Harry knew that he was not at fault for the situation.

With his face set into a determined scowl, Arthur waved his wand at his wayward son and levitated the still stunned young man out of the room. Ginny and Hermione hugged Molly as she continued to sob for her son. Ron and Charlie followed their father down the winding stairs while Draco hung back uncertainly on the landing. Ron knew that they would have to contact the ministry and turn Percy over to their custody. Charlie shook his head as he tried to understand how his brother could have tried to do such a horrible thing. The dragon handler was at least glad that he was here to lend his support to his family. He knew that his mom would take this very badly and she would need all the love and support they could give her.

Harry sat miserably in his husband’s arms on their borrowed bed. He had been uneasy about Percy’s appearance at the Burrow, but he still had not wanted to believe that he was capable of murder. Once again, Harry was thankful for his husband’s ever-watchful eye. He didn’t think he could count the number of times Severus had saved his life over the years.

 

Ginny and Hermione gently pulled Molly out of the room and Draco stepped forward to close the door. Smiling wanly at his godfather and his mate, the young man pulled the door closed and followed the women down the hallway. Hesitantly, he stood at the door to Molly and Arthur’s room while the girls sat with the crying woman. Unsure of how to help, he simply watched and waited. After several minutes, Hermione looked up and quietly asked if Draco could get some tea for Molly. Grateful for something to do, Draco nodded and turned to go down to the kitchen. Reaching the downstairs, Draco saw Ron sitting forlornly at the table. His father and two brothers were nowhere in sight. 

“Uh, you okay, Wea – Ron?” Draco cautiously asked.

Ron looked up and frowned. “No, I guess not. But you know… Dad and Charlie took Percy to the Ministry.” Running a hand through the wavy strands of hair, Ron sighed. “I always knew Percy was a git, but I never thought he would try to hurt anyone. And Harry. Harry never did anything to Percy.”

Draco could think of nothing useful to say, so instead he began preparing the tea he had been sent down for. 

Ron watched his former adversary moving around his kitchen and had to laugh softly in spite of the situation. His face fell as he continued. “The worst part is that Harry will blame himself for this. Of course it’s not, but that’s the way Harry is.”

Draco thought for a moment, silently agreeing with the red head’s view. “Well, at least Severus is there to help him through this. Sev won’t let him blame himself for your brother’s behavior.” The blonde placed everything on a tray and turning to go back upstairs, he paused. “I am sorry, Ron. I know what it’s like to have a family member who makes a bad decision. If you need to talk, I’ll be around.” 

A quietly spoken “Thanks,” followed the young man up the stairs.

 

Draco reentered the bedroom to find that his girlfriend and Hermione were still trying to calm the distraught Molly. He poured a cup of the steaming tea and added sugar and cream like he had recalled seeing the woman do for herself earlier that day. Ginny smiled up at him as she took the cup from him and gave it to her mother. 

Molly looked up with a tear-streaked face and smiled wanly. Even in her grief she could see the care and concern on Draco Malfoy’s face. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Molly gratefully accepted the comfort the three young people were trying to give her. It felt odd, as she had always been the one there for others, but Molly knew that she needed this right now and wasn’t going to argue.

 

Severus held Harry as he felt the waves of misery wash over his young husband. True to form, Harry was more concerned about his adoptive family than about the fact that Percy had just attempted to murder him. Severus smiled slightly as he silently acknowledged that that was probably one of the things he loved so about his mate. Harry always put others before himself, and his heart was as large as any Severus had ever known. Of course, that selfless behavior was also responsible for the young Gryffindor rushing into dangerous situations in his quest to aid others, but Severus understood that that was simply Harry. It was what he was; it was what he did. And the older man could not help loving him for it.

Harry silently accepted the love and comfort washing through the bond. Never had he been so thankful for his husband’s strength and support. Closing his eyes, Harry sensed the feelings of love and admiration that his mate felt for him and he smiled. That Severus understood exactly why Harry was upset meant a lot to the young man and he contentedly leaned into the strong arms of his lover. Harry knew that no one understood him better than his husband. And as he felt the love radiating through the bond, Harry thought that was just the way it should be.

 

Arthur and Charlie tiredly stepped through the fire and entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron looked up to see lines etched on his father’s face and getting up, he pulled out a couple of chairs so that the two men could sit. He thought for a moment, and then decided that the situation called for something slightly stronger than tea. Moving quickly, Ron went into the other room and then brought back a bottle of firewhiskey. 

Charlie smiled when he saw his younger brother’s offering. He knew that his mother wouldn’t approve, but well, it had been a trying night. Waving his wand, Charlie summoned three glasses, which Ron immediately filled and handed out.

Ron pushed a glass of the golden liquid in front of his father. Arthur looked up wearily and nodded his thanks. The older man took a sip and sighed as the liquid fire trickled down his throat. Normally he wouldn’t have succumbed to such a temptation, but he had just had to take his son in to be arrested for attempted murder. Where had they gone wrong with the boy, he wondered tiredly.

It was a silent affair in the kitchen of the burrow that night as three men mourned the fate of one of their own. That the family name would be disgraced was oddly not one of the concerns at the moment. No, for the Weasley clan, family was the important thing. And they had lost one of their members this night.


	30. Im Dreaming of a Loving Christmas

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 30 I’m Dreaming of a Loving Christmas

Christmas morning found the Weasley household in a slightly more somber mood than usual as most of the inhabitants had had a late and disturbing night. 

 

Harry smiled when he awoke and felt the strong arms of his husband wrapped around his body. Squirming back into the older man, Harry was pleased to feel the hardness nestled against his cheeks. Rocking back and forth, slowly at first, Harry grasped his husband’s hand and brought it down to his own erection. Sensing that his mate was awakening, Harry sped up his motions and he was rewarded when the slender fingers began stroking him through his pajamas. Grunting quietly, the two men allowed their arousals to build. Feeling the impending rush of his climax, Harry twisted around slightly to capture his husband’s willing lips with his own. Harry cried into his mate’s mouth as the waves of orgasm crashed through his body. Stiffening, he felt Severus quicken his thrusts against his backside until he too reached completion. Joining his husband in the afterglow of orgasm, Severus sighed happily. 

“Morning, Sev,” Harry quietly said once he was capable of speaking again.

“Good morning, brat,” his husband rejoined. 

Smiling up at his husband, Harry reached up and placed a kiss on the tip of the prominent nose. Then as he sat up, he waved a hand to rid them of the mess they had both created. Harry knew from experience that they had better get up soon and join the rest of the Weasleys downstairs or risk being dragged down by an over exuberant Ron.

 

Ron was indeed up early despite the events of the previous night. While he felt bad about Percy, the truth was that they had never been all that close. Percy had always held himself apart from the rest of the family, and Ron wondered if they shouldn’t have seen this coming long ago.

 

Draco proved to be a bit harder to awaken than even Harry, and it wasn’t until Ron threatened the blonde’s hair that the young man begrudgingly got up. Ron smirked as he thought that at least some things never changed. 

 

Hermione awoke first, and sighing, she gently woke Ginny. Hermione felt badly for the Weasleys as she knew how much they valued family. Shaking her head as she dressed to go downstairs, she wondered how anyone could throw something so precious away.

 

Molly moved slowly after a long and sleepless night. Her heart was broken by the actions of her son, but she mentally pulled herself together. It was Christmas morning after all, and she still had a family to look after.

Arthur smiled slightly as he recognized the determination in his beautiful wife’s face. Once again he thought that he was truly blessed to have such a wonderful woman by his side. Together they had already faced many challenges, and he knew that they would weather this also.

 

Charlie stretched as he awoke. In an odd sort of way, it was comforting to be back in his old room at the Burrow. He frowned as he recalled the events of last night. Guess he shouldn’t be surprised that Percy would be such a prick. He only hoped his parents could get through this all right. Charlie made the decision in that moment to take a leave of absence from his job at the dragon reserve. He thought that his presence here was needed for the time being and the young man was determined to be there for his family. After all, he was a Weasley and Weasleys, Percy notwithstanding, stick together.

 

Molly was putting the finishing touches on breakfast when the twins arrived in a whirlwind of activity. Remus followed much more sedately behind the spirited duo. Last night had been a rather wild ride and the werewolf was not quite as young as he used to be. Bill and Narcissa arrived soon after, and the gathered clan sat down at the large table.

Seeing an encouraging nod from his wife, Arthur cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Family, something happened last night which you need to know.” Pausing, he gathered his courage to continue. “After we retired for the night, Percy tried to poison both Harry and Severus.”

He was interrupted by the twins’ outburst at this upsetting piece of news. Raising a hand, Arthur silently signaled that he wished to continue. “Now, as you can plainly see, both Harry and Severus are fine, but as you might imagine we are all rather upset. Fortunately, Severus was suspicious of Percy’s sudden arrival yesterday and they were prepared for the attack. Your brother Charlie and I took Percy to the Ministry last night where his is being held, pending a trial. Now, as today is Christmas, I must insist that for the moment at least, we put this aside and enjoy our day together. Tomorrow we will again worry about the situation. But for now, we will rejoice in our health and our happiness.”

Molly beamed at her husband. Yes, he could certainly be eccentric with his fondness for all things muggle, but he was also an eminently practical man and he had been her rock for a great many wonderful years.

 

Remus regarded Harry with concerned eyes. He knew all too well that Harry tended to blame himself for everything that went wrong around him. Having learned some of the particulars concerning his upbringing with the horrid Dursleys, Remus had come to understand the situation. He had even looked it up in a muggle psychology book. The term was ‘internalization,’ and Harry exhibited all of the classic symptoms. Apparently the poor boy had been continuously blamed for every mishap the family encountered until Harry had learned to blame himself. After a while he didn’t even need others to tell him he was at fault. He had already done that job for them. What Remus had also learned was that since it was a long process of learning the behavior, it was an equally long process of relearning appropriate responses to such situations. Remus sighed. He would have to make an effort to speak to Severus later today. 

Then, determined to follow Arthur’s advice, Remus turned his mind to other matters. A small smile passed across his face as he recalled the twins’ promise to show him their father’s collection of muggle appliances that were housed out in the shed. The winks and smirks that had accompanied the invitation left no doubt that the collection was not the real reason for the visit to the shed. It had only been a few weeks, but already the werewolf was addicted to the pair. He tried not to think about what the future might bring, when they had tired of him and were ready to move on…

 

Narcissa bit her lip as she listened to the description of the previous night’s events. She tried to tell herself that she was being paranoid, but somehow, she had the idea that her, thankfully, ex-husband was involved. Frowning, the blonde woman decided that a talk with Albus Dumbledore was in order. Silently she slipped a hand into Bill’s, hoping that he would accept her encouragement and support. A glance and a smile sent her way let her know that it was indeed.

 

Ginny held onto Draco’s arm, glad that the formerly arrogant young man had allowed himself to reach beyond his father’s influence. She knew that she was still young and that she still had more than a year left at Hogwarts, but she had often found herself hoping that there could be a future for the two of them. Smiling shyly at her boyfriend, the youngest Weasley was rewarded when the young man in question placed a reassuring arm around her.

Draco was aware of the intense gaze emanating from his girlfriend. Smiling, he quietly scooted over on the bench and he tucked her into his side and thought about what he had decided to do. Last night, after the excitement surrounding his godfather and his mate had settled down, Draco had made a very important decision. He would try to find a private moment with Mr. Weasley later today and ask the older man’s permission to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage. Draco knew that they would have to wait until she had graduated from Hogwarts, but he thought she was well worth the patience.

 

Ron hugged his new fiancée as they listened his father speaking. After his father and Charlie had returned from the Ministry they had indulged in a few or more glasses of firewhiskey. After the bottle had died an honorable death, the men had finally found their way up to their rooms. It was perhaps the latest Ron had ever risen on Christmas morning. Draco had smirked knowingly at him in the morning when they had finally roused, but even in his condition, Ron could see that there was no real rancor in the gesture. If he had been asked a year ago if he and Draco Malfoy could have ever gotten along he would have laughed at the speaker. But it seemed that they had all grown up some, and as much as he hated to admit it, Ginny did seem to be happy with the blonde Slytherin. Looking over to his fiancée, Ron blushed as he saw the happiness shining in Hermione’s eyes.

 

Charlie watched his mother as she bravely tried to put on a good face. He knew her well enough to know that her family was everything to the fierce woman. Charlie hoped someday to find someone just like her. He still was open to the idea of his beloved being either a man or a woman. The sex didn’t matter to the dragon researcher as much as the qualities they possessed. He had experimented and had found that he really didn’t have a preference as to the sexual persuasion of his mate. What did matter to him, though, was their character. As yet, he had found no one who could truly ignite his passion, but he was an optimist.

 

Harry sank down in his seat as Mr. Weasley spoke. Realistically he knew that it wasn’t his fault Percy had attacked him, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible. If only, he found himself wondering. 

Severus sighed as he felt his young mate indulging in self-recrimination. Glancing across the table, he caught the werewolf’s eye and he nodded. Yes, they would be speaking later. There had to be something he could do to help Harry.

 

Understandably, the meal was a rather sedate one as the family and guests considered the treachery of one of their own, but the twins did their part to buoy spirits. Soon, the participants were laughing at the pranksters’ antics and the mood lessoned considerably after that.

 

After breakfast, gifts were exchanged and Harry was delighted with his take. He didn’t think it could ever be Christmas without one of Mrs. Weasley’s hand knitted sweaters or the chocolate frogs from Ron. In addition, this year the young man was astonished to receive an eyesight-correcting potion from his husband. Shortly after entering the wizarding world Harry had looked into options for his hideous eyesight only to be disappointed to learn that a potion was indeed available, but was so terribly complicated that only a master could make it and only a select few could even think of affording the potion. As such, it was not even available for sale, as the potential market was so small.

Harry hugged his husband in front of the assembled group, heedless of the older man’s slight embarrassment. Bright green eyes looked up into deep onyx ones and the young wizard briefly kissed his reticent husband to the amusement of the extended family members.

Severus smiled in spite of his embarrassment at the rather public display of affection. The potion had been a labor of love and he felt more than amply rewarded by the bright smile and astonished expression of his beloved. In turn, he was equally surprised and pleased by the obscure potions manual that Harry had managed to obtain for him. It turned out that his dear husband had spoken with Albus and had gotten the name of a reliable potions dealer who had connections… And, well, Severus hated to think of what his young husband had shelled out for such a volume, but he was truly appreciative. In fact, he would have to find a way to adequately thank the young man later in private.

 

As promised, the twins invited Remus to view the collection of muggle artifacts gathering cobwebs in the shed. Unsurprisingly, no one else had been interested in coming along, although there had been a few tense moments when Arthur had volunteered to personally conduct the tour, but fortunately Draco had intervened and had asked for a private audience with the Weasley patriarch.

 

Successfully reaching the quiet of the shed, George securely shut the shed door behind him. Muttering a few strong locking and silencing wards, he turned and winked at his twin. Fred, seeing the sign, pulled Remus to him and began to thoroughly kiss the older man. George moved up from behind Remus and reached around to begin unbuttoning their lover’s shirt. Running a hand over the lightly furred chest, he pressed closely to the man he knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. George ground his erection into the firm arse facing him and he felt his twin grasping the slim hips as he ground his own hard length into their lover. 

Remus moaned at the twin assault and even in his arousal as able to smirk at the pun his mind had supplied. He eagerly allowed his hands to roam wherever, not really caring which lover he was touching. In his mind, they were an extension of each other and one did not exist without the other. He could not imagine being with only one of them. 

Hands, it didn’t matter whose, undid Remus’ trouser button and zipper and gently pulled the offending article of clothing down and out of the way. Soon he felt similarly unclothed bodies rubbing against him and before he was able to wonder how that had happened, he felt his arousal build. A hard cock rubbed along the crevice of his buttocks while another danced with his own and the sensations of hands and lips and cocks against him were enough to drive the werewolf to completion. With a muffled shout into a willing mouth, Remus shook as the orgasm ripped through him. Fred quickly followed his lover into the throes of ecstasy with his twin joining in the aftershocks of climax. One of the twins muttered a cleansing spell and with the mess magically cleaned away, the men sighed. After the trio redressed, a few more kisses were exchanged before Fred pulled back. He and George shared a knowing glance and together they faced their lover.

“Remus,” began Fred.

“We have come to love you in our lives,” George picked up.

“And we would like to keep you in our lives,” Fred continued.

“Since you are a werewolf, we can’t marry,” George carried on.

“But we have found a way for us to be bonded together,” Fred said.

“So will you bond with us?” the two asked in unison, nervous anticipation evident in two pairs of hazel eyes. 

Whatever Remus had been expecting, this was not it. Where they serious, he wondered? Looking into the anxious eyes, Remus finally understood that this was what they truly wanted. Smiling shyly, the werewolf nodded and somehow found the nerve to say, “Yes.”

Broad smiles broke out and the pair hugged their fiancé tightly. Lips vied for the same mouth and the trio laughed in their joy.

 

Draco came out of Arthur Weasley’s private study with a huge grin on his face. He knew that it wasn’t dignified for a Malfoy to grin, but he couldn’t help it. He had gotten an enthusiastic nod of approval for his courtship of Ginny Weasley and the grin just wouldn’t go away.

Walking over to his girlfriend, the young Malfoy whispered in her ear and was rewarded when she shyly took his hand and led him back into the room he and her father had just vacated. Several minutes later the pair came out and with a bounce in her step, Ginny ran over to her mother and father and hugged her parents. Draco made quick work of explaining his new fiancée’s exuberance to the bemused family. He looked over to see his mother gazing at him with a smile on her lips and a smile in her eyes. The young man had never been happier; but come to think of it, he had never seen his mother so happy either.

 

Fred, George and Remus walked in to hear their sister and Draco being congratulated on their engagement. Smiling, the twins decided that the more the merrier, so they might as well add to the joy…


	31. Clean up in Aisle Three

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 31 Clean up in Aisle Three

With Christmas safely behind, the principals were then faced with the disquieting dilemma of Percy Weasley and other possible conspirators within the Ministry. As an interested party, Harry, along with Severus was allowed to watch as Percy was administered a dose of Veritaserum and questioned. Harry had snorted when he had heard himself referred to as ‘an interested party.’ That made it sound like he and Percy had been having a nice little get-together. Then, Harry realized that he must be spending too much time around Severus as he was starting to act and think like the potions master. He laughed outright when he felt the indignation filtering through the bond from his mate. Sighing, Harry was surprised how such a small gesture could help to relieve the tension from the official proceedings.

 

Harry, Severus and Albus joined with the Weasley clan in a special room next to the interrogation room. From here they would be able to observe the occupants of the next room without being seen or heard. A young Auror had been assigned to wait with the family and he was doing his best to stay out of the way. Light grey eyes flicked over each person in the room as the young man attended to his assignment. The sturdy form of one of the members of the Weasley clan caused his eyes to pause as the Auror silently appreciated the red head. Carefully listening to the quiet conversations he was finally able to determine that the man in question was Charlie Weasley. He would definitely have to file that information away for later, he thought, before returning his mind to his duty. 

 

Molly was nervously wringing her hands around a badly abused handkerchief as she waited for her wayward son to be brought up from the holding cell. One of her worries that he would end up like Auror Brighton Smythe had been eased when Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks had assured her that they would personally watch over Percy.

 

The newly engaged members of the Weasley family had been allowed to have their fiancés present as a source of comfort. Bill sighed as he began to realize that he had been thinking that he would very much like to add Cissa to that group. But the reality was that he wasn’t sure the woman was ready to settle down again after finally gaining her freedom from Lucius Malfoy. Increasingly the eldest Weasley offspring was finding it difficult to keep things casual, but he knew that his heart had already made the decision. He was in love and he wanted the incredibly beautiful woman in his life. He just wasn’t sure how serious she was about him. He had easily recognized a woman on the prowl when they had first gotten together at the Ministry Ball, and truthfully he was somewhat surprised that she had hung around this long.

 

Hermione, Remus and Draco hung back slightly in deference to the family’s turmoil. Draco glanced over to see the familiar frown on his godfather’s face. It hadn’t been till Draco was much older that the boy had even realized that the man had more than one expression available to him. Smiling at the memories, Draco was surprised to see that Harry was watching him intently. Catching the ebony haired boy’s eye, Draco nodded and understood that they were both officially brothers-in-arms now. Odd how it had taken his getting engaged to the ersatz sister of Harry Snape-Potter for them to truly cement their relationship. 

 

Kingsley and Tonks brought Percy into the interrogation room from another door and directed the young man to sit in the provided chair. Stepping back, they watched as a Ministry worker carefully administered the proscribed dosage of Veritaserum.

 

Leaning into his husband’s side, Harry sent the question, ~Sev, how do we know if that potion is any good?~

Harry felt as well as saw the smirk out of the corner of his eye. ~Simple, Harry; it is one of my own. Or weren’t you aware that I make all of the Ministry’s supply?~ 

~Git.~ Harry sent back through the bond, amusement in his mind.

 

The potion began its work and Percy sat expectantly as he waited for the questioning to begin. He had not long to wait.

“What is your full name?” Kingsley asked while the Ministry scribe waited to record the answer.

“Percy Ignatius Weasley,” came the quiet answer.

“Why did you go to the Burrow on Christmas Eve?”

“To get close to Harry Potter and Professor Snape.”

“Why?”

“So I could have the opportunity to kill them.” The matter-of-fact tone belied the seriousness of the situation.

Kingsley took a moment to regroup and then continued. “Did you attempt to murder Harry Snape-Potter?”

“No,” came the surprising answer. 

Several gasps could be heard in the adjacent chamber at the last response.

Kingsley tried again. “You were caught with a deadly poison, standing over Harry Snape-Potter. How can you say that you did not try to kill him?”

“He is not Harry Snape-Potter,” came the disinterested answer.

“Then who is he?” asked the astonished Auror.

“He is Harry Potter. His marriage is not recognized by my master.”

Tonks sighed. She was so glad that her partner was handling this. Hearing the latest, she was glad they were finally getting somewhere.

“Who is your master?” Kingsley pressed.

“Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. Yes, he had suspected that his father was behind this, but still, he had hoped to be proven wrong in this instance. Closing his eyes, he was surprised by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Opening them again, Draco looked into the emerald eyes of his former adversary. Smiling in silent encouragement, Harry tried to let the blonde know that he was not being blamed by simply being related to Lucius. Draco smiled back. He knew that if anyone understood what it was like to be judged by one’s relatives, it was Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco absently noted his godfather’s nod of approval at their actions.

 

Back in the interrogation room, the questioning continued with some names being revealed. No one was truly surprised when Dolores Umbridge was named as a crony of the senior Malfoy, but some of the other names came as a complete surprise. Several heretofore highly respected Ministry officials were named, as well as a few recent arrivals. 

The manner in which Lucius Malfoy was managing to influence people and events while incarcerated in Azkaban was still a mystery. That was one of the things that the Aurors would need to discover in the course of their investigation.

Throughout the interrogation, Percy remained calm as he didn’t have the internal fortitude to resist the powerful potion. Aside from the information being gleaned from the questioning, Severus was intrigued as always by the dynamics of the situation. Each person responded differently to the potion, and those differences were important in how the interrogators needed to treat the prisoner. Though Severus shuddered at the idea of having been born a muggle, he had often thought that if that unfortunate event had occurred, he would probably have been a scientist. Harry had certainly teased him often enough about his meticulous observations and note-taking habits. 

 

Molly cried quietly as she heard the evidence that her darling Percy was indeed involved with malicious characters. Even up until this point, she had been holding out hope that this had all been some terrible mistake. But now, she was faced with his own admission that he was guilty of attempted murder. 

 

Arthur frowned as he listened to the questioning of his third-born son. Once again he wondered if they could have done better with Percy, or if the problem was Percy himself. That was probably the question a myriad of heart-broken parents had asked over the years. Unfortunately, as long as there had been children, parents had been subject to the bitter disappointment of a child gone wrong. Silently he accepted the show of support from Albus as the older wizard gently placed a hand on the troubled father’s shoulder. 

Kingsley wrapped up the questioning as he realized that the Veritaserum was quickly wearing off. They had gotten all the information the young man had to offer anyway. It was obvious that Percy was a lower ranking person in the network. As such, he probably had never been trusted with too much information. Tonks stepped forward and took an arm of the prisoner while Kingsley grabbed the other. Together they marched him out of the room and led him back down to his cell. 

 

Harry was infinitely glad for his mate’s silent support. He didn’t know if he could have done this without Severus there for him. Harry intellectually knew that this problem was not of his making, but that didn’t stop the troubled young man from trying to find a way to blame himself anyway. Sighing gently, he leaned gratefully into the strong arms surrounding him. Harry had originally been surprised that his stoic and private husband had been willing to be seen comforting him in public, but Harry was still coming to terms with the fact that he was only now getting to meet and know the real Severus Snape-Potter. 

 

Arthur turned the care of his wife over to his two oldest sons and left with Albus to help start the clean up of the mess they had uncovered in the Ministry ranks. Unfortunately the seasoned Ministry official knew that this meant plenty of overtime for the foreseeable future. Albus wondered what it would take to get the Ministry to begin to see what was happening under their very noses.

 

The young Auror assigned to stay with the family watched as his charges left. Charlie and his brother were supporting their aggrieved mother with the two girls following behind. While the others filed out of the room, the young man contemplated his instant attraction to the muscular Weasley son. He would have to find a reason to see the object of his desire again, Andrew Clive-Parker thought determinedly.

 

Auror Malus Bestian had silently stood in the corner as Percy Weasley was questioned. Fortunately his involvement in the matter was still undetected and he was free to continue his master’s work. As the poor schmuck was led away, the young Auror smirked in amusement. After a couple of minutes he followed, whistling a jaunty tune and planning his next move.


	32. And the Casualties Are

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 32 And the Casualties Are

Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes. If he were a lesser mortal he might have frowned, but everyone knew that that would only lead to facial lines, and that just wouldn’t do for one such as he. However, if he had been inclined to such banal expressions, he would have certainly have used this opportunity to do so. 

Walden McNair had informed him that Percy Weasley had been caught while trying to poison that annoying Potter brat and his bastard husband. Now, understand that Lucius would not have cared in the least if the stupid prat had managed to succeed in his mission before being caught. But, unfortunately the idiot had failed in his mission and now a new plan of attack would have to be pursued.

Calling for Antonin Dolohov, Lucius asked that their remaining contact in the Auror ranks be notified of another job. The young man had been successful in his last little job and that bode well for the success of this mission.

 

Auror Andrew Clive-Parker sighed as he finished the paperwork from today’s duties. The image of a sturdily built, red haired man still filled his vision and Andrew was determined to find a way to get to know him. As his potential partner’s father worked at the Ministry, the information was not all that difficult to obtain and Andrew mentally reviewed everything he had learned about one Charlie Weasley. He was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and was an excellent seeker for the Quidditch team while there. After school he had entered the field of dragon research and was currently working at a dragon reserve in Romania. And of course, the most important piece of information was that Charlie was seemingly unattached. Andrew smiled as he cleaned off his small desk and sent the filled forms off to the proper destinations. He had also been able to find out where Charlie and his family lived, so the Auror had definite plans on dropping in for a visit later.

 

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Their lead that Lucius Malfoy was involved had dried up. Though Percy had indicated that the incarcerated Death Eater was the source of the recent activity, the facts had not seemed to bear that out. No actual connection could be found that would tie Lucius to the crimes being investigated. Instead, the person to whom Percy Weasley apparently reported to had seemed to be the instigator. The facts did not deter the Hogwarts headmaster, though. He knew only too well how easy it was to hide the truth. So even though the Ministry was inclined to discontinue their investigation into Lucius Malfoy, Albus was more determined than ever to keep a close eye on the man.

One of the things that Albus had been able to find out was that Lucius had been able to arrange for a few extra perks for his stay in Azkaban. For instance, the man had managed to obtain a larger than normal cell with some of his own furniture brought in for comfort. Lucius was also not having to depend on prison fare with house elves popping in with his own food for each meal. Apparently, the aristocrat even was able to receive visitors to his cell, which was unheard of in Azkaban. Some of the other Death Eaters were known to regularly visit Lucius. That in and of itself was troubling to the elderly wizard. It was conceivable that Lucius Malfoy was using other prisoners to ferry messages back and forth between himself and the outside world. 

Albus absently stroked his beard. While he would certainly hesitate to publicly decry the Ministry of Magic and their methods, Albus was very much aware of the inherent weaknesses in the bureaucracy. Investigation was often slipshod and the results suspect, unless one personally picked the personnel. That is precisely why over the years he had come to depend on Kingsley Shacklebolt and now Ms. Tonks for their expertise. If Albus had any hopes for the new administration at the Ministry, it was that the level of competence would rise. 

 

In deference to the situation at the Weasleys, Harry had convinced Severus to stay a few extra days in order to lend support to the family. Severus smiled as he realized that Harry was thoroughly enjoying his stay with his adoptive family. Being an accepted and wanted part of a family was something that the young man had little experience with. Severus was secretly glad to watch his husband soak up the love and attention. Of course, if anyone were to enquire, he would vehemently deny any such inclination.

 

Harry was once again helping Molly in the kitchen when someone knocked at the back door. Molly wiped her hands on a towel and went to answer the door. Harry heard an unfamiliar male voice speaking to the matronly woman as he ladled the stew into individual bowls.

Soon, Molly brought the unexpected visitor into the cozy room. “Harry, dear, would you please call up to Charlie that he has a visitor?” Molly asked her adoptive son.

Harry glanced at the young man and saw that he looked to be a friendly sort with light blue eyes and an easy grin. Nodding, Harry went up the stairs to fetch Charlie.

 

Charlie came down, somewhat shocked that he had an unknown visitor. Coming down the stairs, Charlie was surprised to see the young Auror from the Ministry. He remembered the man from when Percy had been questioned. Smiling, the dragon researcher greeted the Auror.

Shyly, the young Auror said hello and asked if he could speak with Charlie privately. Molly beamed at her son and his new friend and invited the young man to dine with the family. Smiling, he gladly accepted and smiled his thanks.

Charlie led his visitor into his father’s private study and closed the door behind them. Turning around, Charlie motioned to the worn but comfortable chairs and the pair sat down. 

Nervously the visitor started. “Charlie, I hope that you will forgive my brashness in coming here, but after seeing you the other day, I just knew that I had to take a chance.”

Charlie smiled. Even though his brother and the family had been at the forefront of his attention that day, he had still managed to notice the rather handsome Auror. 

After a few anxious minutes the two settled into an enjoyable conversation and Charlie found that he was looking forward to seeing more of the young Auror. The family warmly welcomed the stranger to their dinner table and plied him with questions about his chosen profession. After an enjoyable meal, the suitor reluctantly said his goodbyes and allowed Charlie to walk him out past the apparition wards. Turning, the young man smiled shyly and on impulse, reached in to give a quick kiss to a freckled cheek. Pulling back, he blushed and asked if he could come by again soon to see Charlie again.

Charlie numbly nodded and raised his hand to his cheek as he watched his new maybe-boyfriend disappear. Smiling, he hummed a tune as he wandered back into the Weasley kitchen.

 

Molly looked expectantly at her son as he reentered the Burrow. And while most of the other occupants tried their best to look uninterested, the truth was that they were also anxious to hear what was going on with Charlie. The only exception was Severus, who was quite content to read his latest potions manual and ignore the silly romantic games others seemed to enjoy engaging in. He pointedly refused to acknowledge that when it came to Harry that all bets were off with him, but that was completely different.

 

Charlie knew he still had a goofy grin on his face, but it had been a while since he had had a romantic interest. “Well, he wants to see me again,” he began.

Molly clapped her hands together and Ginny grinned at him from the circle of her fiancé’s arms. Ron just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

Once the noise level had returned to normal, well at least for the Weasley household, Charlie continued, “Yeah, he said he’d stop by again soon. Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to go to my room now.”

Ginny punched him lightly on the arm as he passed her on the way to the stairs. “You mean you want to go up and daydream about your new boyfriend.”

At the foot of the stairs, Charlie turned and grinned. His little sister was right as usual.

 

A young Auror was whistling a tune as he apparated outside his flat. Yes, he thought smugly, tonight had gone just the way he had planned. And who knew, maybe he’d even get a good shag out of the Weasley boy before he was finished? Malus Bestian laughed to himself as he let him into his flat.


	33. Getting Back to Normal

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 33 Getting Back to Normal

The next morning Harry and Severus said their goodbyes and thanked their hostess for her hospitality. As Charlie had arranged for a leave of absence from work and Bill and the twins were only a floo away, Harry had finally been convinced to leave his adoptive family. Severus thought that they had done all they could to help the family for now, and truth be told, the potions master was eager to have his young husband to himself again. 

Molly hugged Harry and then the astonished potions master before admonishing the men to come back soon for a visit. Harry stifled a laugh at the shocked expression on his mate’s face. He knew that Severus was not used to such physical displays of affection. But overall the young man was proud of the stern man. He had held up rather well under the constant press and attention of the Weasley clan over the past several days. 

As he stepped into the floo, Harry smiled at Molly. He was glad to see that the woman seemed to be bearing up rather well, considering the problems with Percy. As the floo system spun Harry away, he caught one last sight of her waving to him and then that was lost as a maelstrom of grates whirled before his eyes. At last he stumbled out into the headmaster’s office and into the waiting arms of his amused mate.

“Graceful as ever, I see Harry,” Severus smiled down at him.

A pink tongue was the only answer Harry felt like giving him, at least until the world agreed to stop spinning on him. No matter how many times he did it, Harry still didn’t like flooing. Greeting the headmaster and muttering a hello to Fawkes, the pair left the lemon drop-addicted old wizard to his own devises. Riding the stairs down from the office, Harry was unsuccessful in his attempt to hold in his laughter at Severus’ thoughts about Albus. Really, Harry had often thought similarly about the old man, but hearing Sev thinking it was just too much. A raised eyebrow and a slight tug on the corner of his mouth was the only visible response to Harry’s mirth.

 

It was with a grateful sigh that Harry followed his husband into their chambers in the cool dungeons of Hogwarts. Sending his luggage into the bedroom with a wave of his wand, Harry was surprised when his mate suddenly whirled on him and pushed him against the closed door.

“It has been too long, my Harry. Too long since I have been able to have you as I want,” the low voice purred next to his ear. Soft nibbles and licks followed as the potions master reacquainted himself with his husband’s ear and neck. 

Harry obligingly tilted his head so that Severus could have easier access to those oh so wonderful erogenous zones. Graceful hands made quick work of the young man’s robes and the obligatory Weasley jumper was slipped over his head. Severus dove back in, kissing and licking a shoulder blade and he worked his way down to a flat dusky nipple. Harry sighed and arched into the contact while winding his arms around his husband’s neck. Fingers played with the long strands of hair and Harry groaned at the sensations his mate was arousing in him. He could feel himself hardening and he began grinding his hips against the taller man.

Severus unfastened his robes and slid them off his shoulders as he gently sucked on an erect nipple. Harry reached out to help remove Severus’ jumper and as his husband bent down again, Harry pulled him into a fierce kiss. His mate opened his mouth and Harry darted his tongue into the warm mouth, tasting the tea and mint on the older man’s breath. Dimly Harry was aware that Severus was now working on his trousers and stilling just long enough for the offending clothing to be removed, Harry returned the favor and undid his lover’s trousers. Severus took over and pushed down his garments and toed off his boots so he could step out of the remainder of his clothing. Harry did the same and soon they were pressed back against one another, flesh to flesh. 

The hard wood of the door was cool against Harry’s back, but all he noticed was the warm naked body pressed into his own. Groaning in the taller man’s mouth, Harry ran appreciative fingers along hard muscles and smooth skin. Severus was not overly hairy and for that the young man was rather glad. Somehow, the idea of a furry body did nothing for his libido. But, Sev, however, was an entirely different matter. Just a smoldering glance or the seductive tones of his voice was enough to drive Harry over the edge. 

Severus allowed the pent up emotions from the past few days to melt into the passion of their lovemaking. He caressed what skin he could reach and kissed and licked the rest. His cock was throbbing with the desire to join with his mate and right now Severus wasn’t really too particular about the method. He only knew that he needed it and he needed it now. Grunting, he reached between them and grasped his lover’s beautiful cock. Pulling it towards him, he opened his hand and grasped his own. Then he began fisting both cocks together. Harry moaned at the sensation of their erections rubbing against one another. He pulled his mate’s head down and attacked the pliant mouth. Tongues dueled as this coupling was about raw need and sweeping passion. Neither man was in the mood for a gentle joining as they raced toward completion. Harry exploded first, soon to be followed by his husband, as both cocks pulsed and streamed out their liquid treasure.

Sighing, Severus brought his head down and leaned against Harry’s forehead. Gentle kisses breathed across Harry’s temple and the young man laughed.

“You really have a thing for walls and sex, don’t you, Sev?” Harry asked quietly.

“Hmm,” came the soft reply. “Perhaps it is just that I have a ‘thing’ for you, my brat.”

“Okay, guess that works for me,” Harry sighed as he stroked the silky hair. “But, I do think we might be a bit more comfortable if we were clean.” So saying, the young wizard waved a hand and the sticky liquid vanished.

Planting one last kiss on his mate’s head, Severus pulled away and began to gather his hastily discarded clothing. Harry followed his example and soon both were clothed against the chilly dungeon air. Not wishing to dispel the mood, Severus pulled his mate down onto the sofa with him and allowed the younger man to curl up next to him. Long fingered hands combed through the perpetually messy locks of hair and he felt Harry relax into his side. 

Severus had been worried about his mate’s state of mind since Percy Weasley had attempted to murder them. He had spoken to Lupin over the holidays and they had both agreed that Harry would need help in remembering that he was not to blame for Percy’s actions. Lupin had also let Severus know some more details of Harry’s upbringing with those wretched muggles. That reminded Severus that he still needed to speak with Albus about that. At the very least the potions master hoped to be able to have a nice little visit with those miserable muggles. Of course, they would probably be much more miserable afterward… Perhaps Lupin might like to join him.

 

Harry snuggled into his husband’s side and felt all the tension of the past several days slowly leave his body. While he loved being with the Weasleys, he was glad to back home with Sev. He smiled as he thought back over the way Sev had welcomed them back home. Yep, Sev definitely has a thing for walls. Harry decided he would have to put that knowledge to good use. With thoughts of sweet, sensuous lovemaking on his mind, Harry slipped into a restful sleep. 

 

Severus continued to stroke his hand through the soft hair even after he realized his husband had fallen asleep. Smiling, the older man decided Harry had the right idea. He leaned his head back against the sofa and allowed his eyes to close. His body relaxed as he too fell asleep.

 

Andrew Clive-Parker stopped when he heard Charlie Weasley’s name spoken in the corridors at the Ministry of Magic. Curiosity caused him to pause and listen to the speakers. One voice he recognized as belonging to Arthur Weasley, but the other; Andrew would have to see him to know for sure.

Casually rounding the corner, Andrew frowned down at his folder as if in deep thought. From his vantage point the young Auror was able to see that the other speaker was a fellow Auror, Malus Bestian, if he recalled correctly. Clearly Andrew heard that they were indeed talking about Charlie and he listened intently to the conversation.

“…was hoping that I would be able to stop by to see Charlie again today,” Malus was saying.

“Why certainly, my boy. In fact, why don’t you come by for dinner? I know that Charlie was quite taken with you when you stopped by the other day,” Mr. Weasley beamed. 

“Thank you, sir, I will be by tonight, then,” the Auror smiled and bid good day to the older man.

Arthur Weasley moved off also, leaving a concerned Auror standing in the corridor. It would seem that he had a rival for his romantic interest. But that was not the most worrisome thing to Andrew. In his investigations, he had come across some troubling information regarding Malus Bestian. While on the surface Bestian appeared to be a model Ministry employee, Andrew was beginning to believe that the Auror was not all he seemed to be. Andrew had strong empathic abilities and as such had learned to rely on what his other senses were telling him. And in this case they were screaming at him. Andrew hoped that this was not only because he himself was drawn to Charlie Weasley. The young Auror did not want to believe that it was merely jealousy guiding his beliefs. Running a tired hand through his sandy colored hair, Andrew set off to speak to his supervisor. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a no-nonsense sort of person, but he respected Andrew’s special abilities and would listen to him.

 

Malus smiled as he left the elder Weasley in the corridor. The smile never reached his eyes, but the man was pleased nonetheless. Tonight he would begin the serious work of gaining the distraught family’s trust and when the opportunity arose he would take hold of it with both hands. Oh, Lucius Malfoy would reward him handsomely for that accomplishment. Really, he should have been sent in to begin with. But instead, they had allowed that Percy idiot to muck things up and put everyone on alert. Well, he would just have to see this as an opportunity to shower the fools with charm and break through their defenses.

 

Feeling lighter than he had in days, Andrew carefully closed the office door behind him as he left after speaking with Auror Shacklebolt. The tall Auror had listened intently to Andrew’s concerns regarding Malus Bestian and he too thought it rather suspicious that the Auror would be pursuing Charlie Weasley now. While it may be perfectly innocent, the coincidence was just too jarring for the bald Auror’s liking. With a knowing smile, Shacklebolt had given Andrew permission to investigate and intervene if necessary. 

Andrew smiled as he walked through the corridors. He was heading for the Ministry floo system where he would go to his flat and then apparate to the Burrow. Tonight he was going to head off Malus Bestian. Tonight, hopefully, he could accomplish more than his job. Perhaps he might even gain a boyfriend.


	34. Unexpected Events and Visitors

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Please review.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 34 Unexpected Events and Visitors 

Harry watched quietly from the doorway of Severus’ potions lab as his husband worked over several cauldrons at once. Knowing from painful experience how difficult getting just one potion to turn out right was, Harry was amazed at the sheer ability of the potions master. Utter concentration was evident in the older man’s continence as he chopped and added ingredients. Stirring for the proscribed number of times and in the correct direction, Severus was able to bring yet another potion to a successful conclusion. Nodding to himself, he waved out the flame from underneath the cauldron to allow it to cool before bottling. Moving onto the next cauldron, the potions master proceeded to finish it in due course and so forth. 

Finally finished with the afternoon’s brewing, Severus looked up to see a bemused expression on his young husband’s face. Noticing that he was being watched in return, Harry smiled at his mate and pushed up off the doorframe. Walking over to his husband, Harry gave the tall man a quick kiss on the cheek and asked if he could help.

“You, Harry?” A smirk accompanied the question. “I would rather think that Mr. Longbottom might almost be more competent at potion making than you.”

“Git,” Harry laughed. He knew enough about his husband by now to know that Sev had a rather wicked sense of humor. Harry thought it was too bad that it had taken him so long to figure that out. Although he understood that Severus had been forced to act like he had in order to keep everyone in the dark about his true allegiances, Harry still couldn’t help but feel that they had lost precious time. 

“All right, I do believe that I could possibly trust you to help me bottle the finished potions?” Severus finally relented.

A broad smile answered the remark and Harry gathered the necessary vials and the special ladles and brought them over to the table. Silently, the young man bottled the potions and having correctly identified the contents of each cauldron, began to label the potions vials. As he worked next to his husband, Harry smiled as he contemplated the real reason he had offered his help. In thinking about Sev’s apparent fixation on walls and sex, Harry had decided to up the ante and to seduce his husband in his private potions lab. And while it wouldn’t be a wall this time, it would be an equally hard surface.

As Severus cleaned up and cleared off the tables, Harry carefully finished his job. Placing the last vial in its proper place, Harry turned and quietly whispered strong locking and silencing spells. Wiping his hands on his robes, he moved over to hug his husband. A quizzical look greeted his advance until Harry deepened the kiss and the older man moaned. Severus quickly got the idea and pulled his mate to him even as he carded a hand through the wild locks of hair. Harry groaned and gently maneuvered his husband back against the now clean table. 

Fingers scrambled at fasteners and buttons and robes and shirts were hastily discarded while the pair managed to never break the kiss. Coming up finally for air, Harry went to work on his mate’s trousers. Long fingers brushed his aside as Severus took over the task. Soon the trousers and pants had met the same fate as the other clothing and Harry luxuriated in the feel of skin on skin as he rubbed against his husband. 

“Sev, I want you now. Take me right here,” Harry breathed against his mate’s mouth.

With a growl, Severus hastened to comply and he turned them until Harry was pressed against the table. Kissing the younger man ferociously, he lifted Harry up until he was sitting on the edge of the sturdy table. Severus bent down and licked and sucked at a tender nipple, drawing a moan from his husband. 

“Yessss,” Harry moaned and grabbed hold of the strong shoulders. Coming out of his passion-induced fog, Harry reached out a hand and murmured, “Accio lube.” He was rewarded when the small vial of lubricant he had brought with him flew into his hand. Holding out the precious liquid, Harry offered it to his mate.

Severus looked up only briefly when his lover summoned the lube. Taking the vial, he uncapped it and pouring a generous amount on his hand he began preparing his husband for their joining. Harry leaned back on the table as the first finger gently entered him. Before long he was moaning and squirming back on the finger, hissing and begging for more. Severus obliged by adding a second and then a third finger, making sure to hit the prostate as he stretched his husband.

Deciding that Harry was sufficiently prepared for him, Severus pulled his fingers out to the disappointment of his mate. Pouring more of the oily potion on his hand, Severus coated his cock, taking care to not over stimulate himself. It would not do to come too early, he thought determinedly. Carefully he positioned himself at the now ready orifice and gently and slowly pushed in. Watching Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort, Severus continued the slow insertion. After a moment, Harry decided that enough was enough and pushed back on his mate, fully impaling himself. Gasping, Severus stilled a moment to gather his composure.

Harry smiled up at his husband and gave a not-so-subtle hint that he was ready for more. Severus smirked and gave the young man what he wanted. Pulling out until only the head was still ensconced, Severus then slammed back into the willing body. The force was enough to push Harry up on the table and he gave a small ‘eep’ of surprise. Deciding he liked what his husband was doing, Harry held onto the table and pushed back against the potions master. The two quickly set up a rhythm and for a while only the sounds of their coupling combined with grunts and groans of pleasure sounded in the room. 

Harry felt his orgasm approaching even as Severus growled at him, “Touch yourself, Harry, come for me.” The young man needed no further encouragement and with only a couple of strokes, he erupted over his hand and all over his chest and abdomen, loudly hissing his rapture in Parseltongue.

Harry’s body responded by pulsing around the thick cock buried deep within him. With a shout of ‘Harry,’ Severus followed his lover into orgasmic bliss. Harry felt the hot liquid surging in his channel. Panting, both spent several minutes trying to regain their breath. Finally gathering himself, Severus tenderly pulled out of the tight canal. Severus leaned down and kissed his mate and waited for Harry to wandlessly wave away the remaining mess. With a smile, Harry did just that and he leaned up to kiss his husband’s nose. 

Severus straightened up and held out a hand to his husband. Harry took the proffered hand and allowed Severus to pull him back off the table. The two then gathered their clothing and redressed.

“I believe that you had said something earlier about never being able to look at potions in the same manner again, Harry?” Severus purred against his ear as he came up behind Harry.

“Mmm, yeah, Sev. Just think of this as payback,” Harry smirked.

“Love you, Harry,” was murmured against a temple.

“Love you, too, Sev,” came the soft reply.

 

Malus Bestian apparated outside the Burrow exactly on time to meet his new victims. He smiled when he saw Charlie come out to greet him. The two were just entering the house when the sound of an additional apparition sounded behind them. Turning, the pair was startled to see a young man from the Ministry. 

“Hullo,” the newcomer called out. “I do hope that I am not interrupting anything,” he continued innocently.

“Uh, no,” Charlie answered. “Are you here to see my father?”

“Um, well, yes and no,” the Auror admitted. “Oh, dear, where are my manners? My name is Andrew Clive-Parker. I was there the other day with your family at the Ministry. I actually came by to see how you and your family were faring. I understand that this is a very difficult and trying time for you and I was rather concerned. If this is a bad time I could come by another time,” Andrew added.

Charlie recovered his composure by this time and graciously invited the unexpected visitor in. “Mum will be more than happy to have another guest for dinner. Why don’t you join us?”

Andrew smiled. “Thank you, I would be delighted.”

All this time Malus had been frowning at this new development. This did not play into his plans, not at all.


	35. And They All Fall Down

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 35 And They All Fall Down

The two Aurors eyed each other suspiciously; though each had his own reasons for watching the other. Andrew was curiously glancing around the rather eclectic interior of the Burrow and was deliberately ignoring the dark looks from his colleague. Pretending to be fascinated by the wizarding clock hanging on the wall, Andrew kept an ear to the quiet conversation between the two other men. He was disturbed to hear that Malus was asking about the romantic interests of the Weasley family. Why would he care about Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy, unless… 

 

Molly came down the stairs with a large load of clean linens in her hands. Andrew saw the woman and hurried over to relieve her of her armful. Molly thanked her rescuer even while giving her son the evil eye for his neglect. Once Andrew had deposited the linens where directed by the Weasley matriarch, he turned and introduced himself. Smiling, Molly thanked the young man for his concern and as promised was indeed invited to stay for dinner. 

Andrew graciously accepted and set about making himself useful. He had been born into a large family as well and knew only too well just how much work was involved in feeding a large group. Without meaning to, the young Auror had just endeared himself to the strong-willed woman. 

 

Dinner was soon ready and the clan assembled for the sumptuous meal. Arthur had finally managed an early evening off and was in attendance, as were Charlie, Bill and Narcissa, Ginny and Draco, and Ron and Hermione. Molly and the two Aurors sat down to join the rest. 

Andrew politely answered questions and kept an eye on his fellow Auror. He noted that the man seemed to be paying entirely too much time watching both Narcissa and Draco. But all the while, Malus was managing to ooze charm and attention on Charlie. Andrew frowned to himself as he realized he was feeling the stirrings of jealousy in his gut. He seriously wanted to punch the pretender. With difficulty he struggled to contain his emotions and to focus on the others. 

Dinner was as raucous as ever, although without the added danger of pranks, what with the twins being absent. All in all, it reminded Andrew of his childhood and his own busy family. No matter how much they had going on in life they somehow always found the time to eat together. Andrew closed his eyes against the sudden pain. Even after all this time, it still hurt to think about the loss of his wonderful family. Andrew had followed in his father’s footsteps and had become an Auror. It was his way of dealing with the pain and the guilt of their deaths. Andrew had been staying over at a friend’s house one evening when the news came that the Dark Mark was visible over his own house. The small boy had been devastated to learn that Death Eaters had targeted his father and family after the first fall of the Dark Lord. It had taken many years for him to learn to forgive himself for not being there when his family had been murdered. The Auror sighed. He had not realized just how much he had missed being a part of a large family group. His determination to stop whatever Malus Bestian was plotting doubled as he thought that he did not want to let another family suffer more loss.

 

Malus kept up his bright smile and friendly demeanor during the meal. He didn’t know what that interfering Clive-Parker was up to, but he would make sure that the man did not screw up his plans. He would watch for his chance to punish the ex-Malfoys for their desertion of his master. Malus smiled at whatever mundane thing the senior Weasley was spouting off about this time and continued plotting.

 

Charlie smiled over and watched as his mother beamed at the newcomer. Quite frankly the dragon researcher was a bit flustered by all the attention being paid him. Malus was being rather gallant and the other young Auror kept giving him smoldering looks. If Charlie didn’t know any better, it also looked like Andrew would love to hurt Malus. Shaking his head, Charlie wondered at this latest development in his life.

 

Albus Dumbledore knocked at the heavily warded door to his potions master’s chambers. Given the relationship between Severus and young Harry, Albus rather thought that discretion was the better part of valor and as such, had given up the practice of flooing directly into the potions master’s chambers. And like now, even though he knew that Severus was elsewhere in the castle, Albus decided to make the long walk down to the dungeons. The headmaster didn’t think that anyone would appreciate him popping in unexpectedly from now on.

Harry opened the door and stepped aside to allow the headmaster to enter. Remembering his manners, the young wizard summoned Tizzy who happily agreed to bring a tray of hot tea and biscuits for her masters and their guest.

“Ah, I see that Tizzy has survived her master’s wrath at her romantic intervention,” Albus commented airily.

Harry smiled, “Well, I think Sev was too happy with the outcome to be very mad at her. And he knows her well enough to know that she only wants what is best for him. Thankfully, she decided that was me.” 

Albus thought that was indeed fortuitous, as both men now seemed to be truly happy. Severus chose that moment to return from delivering the newly created potions for Madame Pomfrey and the infirmary. “Headmaster, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Albus chuckled. Only Severus could make such an innocuous question sound menacing. “My dear boy, do sit down and enjoy some of this excellent tea your house elf has prepared for us.”

Knowing it was useless to argue, the potions master complied and sat next to his young husband. Emerald eyes sparkled as he watched his mate being manipulated by the headmaster. Noting Harry’s eyes, Severus thought the young man had spent entirely too much time around the barmy headmaster as he was beginning to pick up his behavior.

Harry barely caught himself from snorting his tea as he ‘heard’ his husband’s thoughts. Smiling, he sent back an image of him on his knees before his husband. Harry smirked when he saw that the older man had to adjust his pants suddenly. 

Light blue eyes twinkled as he silently observed the interaction between the two mated men. One of his better ideas, he thought smugly. “Now, as to why I have come to visit you and Harry. I received word earlier from Kingsley Shacklebolt that one of his young Aurors is somewhat suspicious of another Auror in his department. Now this young man, Malus Bestian, seems to have designs on Charlie Weasley and is in the process of insinuating himself into the family. Auror Andrew Clive-Parker is rather special in that he is a natural empath. He is also one of those investigating the threads of corruption in the Ministry. Apparently, Mr. Clive-Parker has found reason to suspect Mr. Bestian. As such, the fact that Mr. Bestian is working to get close to the Weasley family - and may I remind you that this now includes Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy, as well as you and Harry – is rather troubling. After Kingsley was informed he instigated his own search into the matter and decided that there was indeed reason to worry. As such, I wished to inform you that both Aurors are currently at the Burrow…”

Harry jumped up at the news that his adoptive family was in danger. Severus stood also and gently pulled the agitated young man to him. Running a soothing hand over the lightly muscled back, the potions master murmured comforting words in his mate’s ear. Slowly Harry relaxed and allowed his husband to pull him back down onto the sofa.

“Now, Harry. I understand that you are concerned for the safety of the Weasleys. However, I wish to assure you that we have taken every precaution in order to protect them. Not only is Auror Clive-Parker there, but Kingsley, Tonks and another group of Aurors are waiting outside. In addition, Arthur has been informed so that he will also be ready for any trouble. I know that you will wish to be there, Harry, but at this time your presence would only create more problems. After the situation has been resolved, you will of course be allowed to see the Weasleys,” Albus patiently explained.

Severus continued to rub his mate’s shoulder and send soothing messages through their bond as they listened to the headmaster speak. The potions master had enough experience to know that Albus would not have told them anything unless he was sure of the outcome. Little by little Severus could feel Harry relaxing into his side. Again worrying about how much the young Gryffindor tended to blame himself for others’ mistakes and misdeeds, he pondered how to best help his mate. Unfortunately, at this point all they could do was wait for the outcome of tonight’s events.


	36. It All Falls Apart

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 36 It All Falls Apart

Andrew smiled at the dragon researcher as he listened intently to another account of the infamous Weasley twins’ antics. This was obviously a family that believed in sticking together and he was determined to help protect them. Not surprisingly, Andrew felt that his heart was being given to the entire family. Having lost his own so early in life had left a large void in the young man’s heart and soul. But now, he felt an almost overpowering attraction to Charlie as well as to his family. Andrew thought that if they could just prevent tragedy from striking, he might finally be able to heal his wounds and his heart.

 

Arthur nodded as he listened to Malus Bestian recount his last Auror raid. Only one who knew the elder Weasley well would have noticed that the smile never reached his eyes as he interacted with the pompous Auror. For it was obvious to Arthur that the young man was very much full of himself and that could prove to be quite dangerous. For all of his fascination with everything muggle, Arthur was a highly intelligent and powerful wizard. And while he was not particularly ambitious and had no desire to play the political games required to advance at work, Arthur knew what was what and kept his eyes open. He was aware that because of his muggle-loving stance and his affable demeanor that he was often overlooked as being beneath notice. That attribute had served him well as a member of the Order of the Phoenix as others never bothered to see what he was doing.

While Arthur was glad that Kingsley Shacklebolt had forewarned him about Malus Bestian, he did wish he had been able to warn his family as well. However, the pragmatic man realized that they needed Malus to believe that he was safe from suspicion. Though he personally thought it was pushing it to have the other Auror here, he did appreciate the ruse that he was here for Charlie’s sake. The father only hoped that Charlie would be all right after this. Fortunately, he had not known Malus long so his heart would not be too badly hurt.

 

After dinner, Molly pulled Ginny, Hermione and Ron aside for help with cleaning things away quickly while Arthur directed the others into the sitting room. The Weasley father then offered drinks for their guests and Malus offered to help. Accepting the offer, Arthur began pouring glasses of Fire Whiskey out while Malus arranged them on a tray. 

Turning, Arthur caught Andrew Clive-Parker’s eye and nodded. Arthur had seen the young man tip something into some of the glasses and knew the time had come. 

Malus picked up the tray and with a smile on his face, began the task of distributing the drinks. Turning around, he was brought up short by a wand pointed at his face. Auror Andrew Clive-Parker had picked up on the signal and was ready. He had already summoned Kingsley and the other Aurors, who burst through the door with their own wands drawn.

Panicking, Malus dropped the tray, hoping that the evidence of the poison would be lost. Arthur, expecting such an occurrence, hastily waved his wand, preserving the evidence. Kingsley Shacklebolt strode forward to examine the liquid while Tonks took her place next to Andrew. After a couple of waves of his wand, Kingsley stood and nodded to Arthur. “Yes, it is as we suspected. There are traces of the Praefoco Potion here.” Turning to Andrew, he continued, “Thank you Auror Clive-Parker. You helped to avert another tragedy here tonight.” To the other Aurors, he barked, “Get this scum out of here now!”

 

The remainder of the Weasleys and their guests looked on in shock. Molly went over to her husband and clasped his hand. She knew that he would explain in time. Together they watched as Malus Bestian was led out of the Burrow and was taken to the Ministry holding cells.

Kingsley apologized to the Weasleys for the intrusion and made to leave. Auror Clive-Parker spoke to his supervisor, “Sir, I was wondering if it was all right if I stayed here for a little while longer?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, I suppose that will be fine, as long as the Weasleys agree. After all, you are officially off duty,” Kingsley said with a smile. He had an idea of what was going on with the young man.

A broad grin greeted the answer and Andrew politely asked Mr. Weasley if he might be permitted to stay. Nodding, Arthur decided it was time to get things back to normal and offered drinks again. “This time there will be no added ingredients,” he said with a wink.

As soon as Kingsley left and the drinks had been handed out by Arthur himself, the questions started. Arthur held up a hand and indicated Andrew. “I believe that Mr. Clive-Parker would be the best person to answer these questions. If you will…”

Nodding, Andrew drew a breath before relating his suspicions regarding Malus Bestian. He ended with saying that his concerns about their welfare had prompted him to invite himself to this evening’s gathering. Noting the slightly hurt look in Charlie’s eyes, Andrew stood and asked if they might speak alone. Andrew decided that nothing would be gained by being coy about things. He wanted Charlie to have no doubts about his intentions.

Andrew followed Charlie out into the now quiet garden. For a moment they watched as a gnome fought with a cricket. Andrew gathered his courage and spoke, “Charlie, what I said back there was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. I actually started paying attention to what Malus Bestian was up to because of you. I watched you that day at the Ministry when they were questioning your brother and I had decided that I wanted to try to get to know you. Then, I found out that Malus was pursuing you, and given the fact that I was already doubting his loyalty, well, the whole thing just felt wrong. I don’t know if you know, but I am an empath. That means that I can sense people’s intentions; their hearts, if you will. I understand if you don’t wish to have anything to do with me, but I would really like to have a chance with you.”

Charlie stood still for a moment. So much had happened so quickly. To be pursued by a suitor, only to find out that the man was trying to get close enough to commit murder was disquieting information. To be sure, his pride was wounded and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. Closing his eyes, Charlie gathered his thoughts and finally decided. “All right, Andrew. But I need to take this slowly. I won’t say that my heart was broken, but my pride certainly took a hit tonight. But I would like to see if anything can come from this.”

Smiling, Andrew tentatively reached out a hand and clasped the other’s hand. They stood that way for some time, just watching the night and it’s inhabitants.

 

Albus said his goodbyes to Kingsley and pulled his head out of the fire. Nodding to Fawkes, the headmaster indicated that the phoenix was to fetch Severus and Harry. Albus had already made one long journey to and from the dungeons tonight and he had no intention of making a second. Age and station did carry its privileges, he thought happily as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Let the young ones come to him this time.

 

Severus was doing his best to distract Harry from his worry about the Weasley family. Truth be told, the potions master was rather nervous himself. He counted Narcissa and Draco as family and he hated that he could not be there either. But he knew that Kingsley and Tonks would be there and he trusted their abilities. 

Fawkes appeared in a flash of light and Harry looked up expectantly. Taking the bird’s arrival for the summons it was, the two immediately left the dungeons and went up to the headmaster’s office. Impatiently, Harry waited as the winding stairs made their slow ascent up to the elaborately carved door. He felt his mate sending him reassuring messages through the bond and Harry tried to relax as directed, but he would only be satisfied by hearing what had happened at the Burrow.

“Do come in my boys,” was the greeting heard as soon as they reached the door. Entering they found the venerable headmaster sitting in his favorite chintz covered chair behind his desk. Fawkes had of course preceded them to the office and was on his perch, preening his feathers.

“Please have a seat,” Albus requested. Sighing, both men knew that the old wizard wouldn’t say any more until they had acquiesced.

“Now I know that you are both anxious to hear what has transpired at the Burrow this evening. You will both be happy to hear that Malus Bestian has been taken into custody after a failed attempt to poison those present.” Raising a hand to stave off questions, he continued, “No one was injured in any way at all, so you may rest easily. The young man will be questioned later this evening under the influence of Veritaserum so hopefully more may be learned then. But for now, I would recommend that you two go back down to your chambers and have a pleasant evening. I am sure that you may speak with the Weasleys and the others tomorrow.”

Understanding that they had been effectively dismissed, Harry followed Severus out of the office and back down to the dungeons. Harry had to smirk at his husband’s muttered disgust that the barmy old man could have just told them through the floo rather than dragging them all the way up to his tower. In earlier years the young man might have thought Severus to be disrespectful or simply a malcontent, but now he understood his snarkiness was just a part of the potions master. Sighing, Harry slipped his hand into that of his mate and they walked back to their chambers in companionable silence.

 

The next morning Aurors came down to the holding cells to find that another one of their prisoners was dead. Unlike the last, though, this was apparently a suicide. Malus Bestian was found hanging from the light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Quickly Kingsley Shacklebolt was called down to the death scene. 

Slamming his fist against the wall in frustration, the tall, dark Auror growled his displeasure at the recent turn of events. He looked up when Tonks called out to him. Bruises on the dead man’s arms and hips suggested that he had had ‘help’ in committing suicide. But who and how was yet to be determined. 

Leaving his associates to finish their investigation, Kingsley went up to report to his superiors and then to Albus Dumbledore. Both would need to know that they still had moles hidden in the Ministry ranks.

 

Albus sat back after his latest conversation with Kingsley. The Auror had come through the floo system to speak with the Hogwarts headmaster. The information gained from the interrogation of the Auror before his death was encouraging in that it seemed to lead back to Lucius Malfoy. It was unfortunate indeed that the young man had been killed before more could be learned, but Albus was glad that Kingsley had insisted on immediately questioning the prisoner after his capture. Otherwise, they would have been looking at an entirely different set of circumstances now. 

As promised, Albus sent a message to the potions master’s chambers for he and Harry to come up at their convenience. A sixth sense warned the older wizard that now would not be a good time to visit with his boys, so he made arrangements for the message to be delivered by Tizzy the house elf. 

 

If they had known, Severus and Harry and would indeed have been glad for the headmaster’s discretion. Severus stepped under the warm spray of water in his shower. He bent his head under the stream, allowing the water to course down his hair and body. Not moving when the door to the enclosure opened, Severus simply waited for his young mate to join him. The older man smirked when he caught a flash of what his husband had planned. It seemed that Harry had decided that there should be more ‘sex against a wall’ as the young man had taken to calling it.

Harry smiled at the visage facing him when he stepped into the shower to join his husband. Lying in bed this morning, he had come up with the idea of adding to their collection of ‘sex against a wall’ scenarios. Now, Harry was eagerly looking forward to their next encounter. Harry snagged the soapy flannel from his husband’s hands and began carefully washing the slim but toned body. Reverently, Harry traced old scars on his mate’s back and then dipped the cloth down to clean the firm buttocks. Kneeling on the tile floor, Harry then concentrated on the long legs and the slender feet. Leaning up, Harry kissed each cheek and used a hand to indicate that his husband should now turn around. 

Severus sighed at the tender ministrations of the young man kneeling at his feet. No one had ever shown him such love and devotion before. And now Severus didn’t think he could imagine his life without Harry in it. Smiling down at his lover, Severus turned at Harry’s silent command. He groaned as the young man continued washing his body. Odd how something so simple could be so erotic, he thought bemusedly.

Harry finished cleaning the lithe legs and turned his attentions to the potions master’s groin. Gently laving the ball sacs, he then moved up to the now awakening cock. Smiling, Harry continued up and washed the tight abdomen and the strong chest. As he knew that Sev always washed his face first, Harry finished up with the arms. Placing the flannel on its hanger, Harry picked up the shampoo and began working on the fine ebony hair. Severus bent down so that the shorter man could reach his head easier. He relished the massaging motions Harry was using as he washed the potions master’s hair. Harry gave the sign for Severus to tip his head back and rinse out the long locks. 

Kneeling once again, Harry moved on to his main objective. He grasped the long cock and dipped his tongue into the slit, tasting the bitter pre-come. Severus leaned against the tiled wall and ran a hand through the unruly locks of hair bent down over his cock. He moaned as his erection was swallowed and was encased in a hot and willing mouth. Harry bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and running it up and down the vein underneath the large cock. A talented hand gently caressed the balls and rolled them, bringing even more pleasure to his partner. A wet finger swept back to circle the opening behind the scrotum. Firm hands clasped his head as Severus was lost to the pleasure of the moment. Severus actually cried out as a finger breached him and Harry drew the finger in and out, hooking it occasionally to seek out the small gland. A moan and a sharp thrust of the slim hips told Harry he had found it and he continued to stroke against the prostate. All the time, he never ceased sucking on his husband’s erection. Now using a hand to help still the hips trying to buck against him, Harry sped up his motions. He knew from experience that Sev was close to losing it and Harry was determined to make sure his husband enjoyed this. Harry slipped a second finger in and was rewarded when Sev climaxed. Harry relaxed his throat and pulled back slightly so he could take in the ejaculation. Continuing stroking his fingers in the tight hole, Harry allowed Sev to ride out his orgasm. As Sev stilled and leaned back again against the wall, Harry smiled up at his mate and added a third finger. 

Severus closed his eyes as he struggled to regain his composure after that mind-blowing experience. Opening them again, he looked down through heavy lashes to see his mate smiling up at him. He noticed his husband’s untended erection and decided something needed to be done about that. Reaching down, he pulled Harry up to him even as Harry removed his fingers from the hot channel. Severus bent down to captured the swollen lips in his own and both groaned at the shared taste. Turning around, Severus leaned his hands on the wall and spread his legs in silent invitation. Harry quickly got the idea and positioned himself behind his husband. Sev’s stance meant that the older man was now at a better height for Harry and the young man took advantage, driving his erection into his husband’s tight arse. Stopping once he was fully engulfed, Harry caught his breath and then began to move, rocking back and forth. He leaned his chest against the scarred back and placed his left hand next to his husband’s on the tile wall. Thrusting more firmly now, Harry was met halfway by his eager mate. Feeling the tension mount, Harry reached his other hand around to stroke the older man’s reawakening cock. A few more thrusts propelled Harry into ecstasy and he pulsed into the tight canal. 

The sensation of a throbbing cock and the spurts of hot liquid into his arse were enough to drive Severus into another climax. Weakly he felt the waves of completion wash through him. Harry pulled out and sighed against his mate’s back. Nothing felt so wonderful as this he decided tiredly. Stepping back, Harry allowed Severus to turn around and kiss him again. Smiling at one another, Severus decided that Harry was a dirty little boy who needed to be washed. Taking the flannel up in his hand, he proceeded to do just that.


	37. Happy Birthday to Me

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 37 Happy Birthday to Me 

Severus walked through the long corridors of Hogwarts, intent on reaching his destination. The potions master had decided what he wanted for his upcoming birthday and he thought that he couldn’t have picked a better present for himself. To that end, he had requested a meeting with the headmaster and Remus Lupin and the three had managed to agree upon a time. Harry was down in their chambers, working on his assignments that were due when Christmas break was over.

Snarling at the gargoyle as he spoke the password, Severus then swept up the stairs to the circular office. Hearing the invitation to enter, the potions master opened the door to find Lupin already seated across from Albus. Both had taken tea and the werewolf was munching on a biscuit. Albus poured a cup for Severus and bid him to make himself comfortable.

Well aware that arguing only prolonged the inevitable, Severus complied with his usual grace. Setting his tea aside, he began. “Headmaster, since my bonding with Harry, I have become aware of certain facts of my mate’s upbringing. Most specifically, I have learned that Harry was neglected at best and abused at worst. Where you aware that his ‘room’ was a cupboard under the stairs until he received his Hogwarts letter?” Severus had practically snarled at the description of the cupboard. That his husband had been forced to call such a thing a room was beyond him. “On top of that, he was made to work for the family like a house elf and was barely given enough food to eat. As a result, Harry is much shorter than he should be and I have been giving him special nutrient potions to help make up some of the deficit. However, the damage has already been done and much of it cannot be undone at this point. Those wretched muggles allowed their horrid son to physically hurt Harry and they themselves never missed an opportunity to belittle and degrade the boy. Harry grew up believing what he was told; that he was a freak and unworthy of being loved. I could go on, but I believe that you can see the pattern of abuse.”

Remus had sat up stiffly in his chair, and he turned his head sharply to look at the headmaster. Harry had always been close-mouthed about his life with the Dursleys and the werewolf, though sensing that something was not right, had never been able to find out anything from his godson.

Albus sighed; he had known that at some point he would have to accept the blame and the responsibility for his failure to better protect Harry. “I am afraid that I did indeed know about Harry’s accommodations, but my hands were tied. One of the concessions made when the Dursleys agreed to take Harry in was that we were to not interfere. We were also not allowed to have any interaction with Harry until his eleventh birthday.” Absently rubbing a hand along his long beard, Albus continued, “I am afraid that we did have rather a difficult time of contacting Harry even then. It would appear that the Dursleys were most anxious for Harry to remain ignorant of his wizarding heritage and the school letters were repeatedly intercepted. Finally, I was forced to send Hagrid to personally deliver a message. Given Hagrid’s appearance, well, I am sure that you can believe that he rather intimidated the family. Unfortunately, it was only at this time that I began to learn the true extent of the neglect which you have pointed out.”

Severus watched as his mentor spoke, noting the tired expression and the weariness in every line of the older wizard’s body. It helped only slightly that the headmaster was remorseful. The facts were still the same; Harry had had to endure much in his young life and Severus was determined to punish the Dursleys for their treatment of his mate.

“Albus, you know as well as I do that our laws allow for the punishment of such neglect and abuse. I thereby call for ‘The Rite of Retribution’ against the Dursley family. I wish to be allowed to personally oversee the sentence being carried out on these miserable cretins.”

Remus spoke for the first time since Severus had entered. “That goes for me as well, Albus. As Harry’s acting godfather, I have the right to be there too.”

The potions master raised an eyebrow and he regarded the werewolf silently for a moment. Seeing the determination and the protectiveness in the other’s face, Severus spoke, “That is precisely why I requested your presence, Lupin. I am aware that you have taken Harry’s welfare to heart and that you would wish to see the Dursleys punished for hurting him.”

Albus steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. He had always wanted to cause harm to the Dursleys for their treatment of their nephew, but it would not have done for him to have been so involved. However, Severus and Remus both had the ability to invoke ‘The Rite of Retribution’ as the young man’s mate and the godfather. The headmaster nodded and said, “Yes my boys, I do believe that you should be able to assess damage and the necessary punishment for their crimes. Now, when would you like to visit your victims?”

Remus blinked, shocked at the headmaster’s words, while Severus sat back and smirked. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun.

The excursion to the Dursley residence in Surrey was set for later in the afternoon. The potions master had already informed his husband that he would be gone for a while and not to worry. Severus had no intention of telling Harry about the visit until after the fact. Knowing his husband, Severus realized that the young man would not wish to cause any problems. In this matter, though, Severus was determined to see justice meted out. 

The three wizards had talked for some time, trying to come up with a suitable punishment for the Dursleys. Finally agreeing on a plan of action, the men readied themselves for the trip to the muggle world. Albus held out a yellow sock, which the two men took with some trepidation. The headmaster had some strange ideas when it came to portkeys. Counting down the seconds, Severus felt the familiar pull from behind his navel as the portkey activated. Landing gracefully, the potions master smirked slightly as the werewolf stumbled as they were deposited in an alley way near number 4 Privet Drive. 

Albus waved his wand, charming the three men to be unnoticed by the local muggles. Leading the way, the headmaster strolled down the road to the Dursleys’ house.

Seeing the nearly identical houses, Severus sneered in disgust. Really, didn’t these muggles have any imagination or sense of individuality? 

The headmaster walked up to the door and rapped sharply on the painted door. Severus held himself stiffly and he could see Lupin fisting his hands next to him. After a moment, the door was pulled open to reveal a huge man sporting a ridiculous mustache. At the sight of the three wizards he tried to slam the door back shut, only to have the potions master roughly shoulder his way into the cramped foyer.

“Now, see here,” Vernon Dursley sputtered. “This is my home and I will thank you lot to leave, now.” Puffing his chest out, Vernon attempted a bit of bravado in the face of adversity.

“My, my. This is no way to greet your guests,” Albus admonished gently. “Now, is your charming wife at home?” Seeing the man numbly nod, Albus smiled. “Well, good then. Shall we retire to your lovely living room?”

Severus shook his head and followed his mentor into the overly decorated room. Remus growled as he passed the mystified muggle. The potions master smiled grimly when he saw the man shrink back in terror.

A woman who must be Petunia Dursley put her hand to her mouth when the three uninvited guests entered her living room. Severus was hard pressed to believe that the strange creature could have possibly been related to Lily Evans. Vernon followed the wizards into the room and went over to stand by his wife. 

Unconcernedly, Albus sat down in an overstuffed chair and motioned that he expected his companions to allow him to lead the proceedings. Severus stood to one side of the chair, his wand within easy reach as always. Remus followed his example, standing stiffly on Albus’ other side. Seeing that the two younger wizards had taken their places, Albus motioned for the nervous couple facing them to sit down. The wand in his hand must have convinced the pair to comply, because they quickly sat on the garish sofa. 

“Now, I am sure that you are wondering why we have come to pay you a visit. Petunia, dear, I do believe that you would remember me?” Seeing the woman nod ever so slightly, the headmaster continued, “Good. Then you must have an idea that we are here about young Harry. You see; it has come to our attention that your nephew was neglected and even abused while in your care. I am quite certain that you never envisioned being called to task for your behavior, but as you can plainly see, we are here to do just that.”

Petunia found her voice and began to protest this invasion into her quiet, non-magic home. “I don’t care what that ungrateful brat told you. He was always causing trouble around here. We did everything we could to provide for him, but it was never enough for the insufferable child!” The thin woman huffed indignantly.

Albus held up a hand to warn both of his companions to calm themselves. He knew that it would not take much for the two to lose control and start hexing Harry’s relatives. “First of all, you should know that Harry does not even know we are here. The complaints do not come from him, but rather from his husband.”

“Husband!” Vernon shouted. “The bloody freak! Now you are telling us he is a faggot? If we had known that we would have chucked the boy out years ago.”

Severus neatly pulled out his wand and had it placed in the beefy muggle’s face before Vernon had even registered that the man had moved. “If anyone is a freak here, it is you, Dursley,” Severus growled. “Harry is perfectly normal for a wizard, despite all that you and your wife attempted to do to the boy.” Sneering, the potions master reluctantly stepped back at Albus’ quiet command. However, he kept his wand within sight of the muggles.

Albus continued as if the outburst had never happened. “Severus Snape-Potter is Harry’s husband and as such, he has asked that ‘The Rite of Retribution’ be cast against you. You must understand that in the wizarding world, children are held in the highest regard and their safety and welfare is paramount. When, on the rare occasion that a child has been found to be abused, a representative can demand that the offenders be punished. As Harry’s husband, Severus Snape-Potter has the first right to your punishment. Also, we have here Remus Lupin, who is acting as Harry’s godfather. He has also asked to be a part of this judgment against you.”

Now the muggles were pale and shaking at the proclamation. They truly had believed that with the conditions under which they had taken the child into their home that they would never be called to task over their treatment of the boy. After all, the boy deserved no better than he had gotten and he should have been grateful for all that they had done for him.

Albus cleared his throat, ready to continue. “Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you were given a small child to take into your home and your hearts and instead you made sure that Harry was miserable and unloved. As your punishment for ‘The Rite of Retribution,’ Messrs. Snape-Potter and Lupin have decided that you should both become that which you fear most. I do believe that muggle psychologists call your condition rhabdophobia, or the fear of magic. So as a reminder of what you tried to deprive young Harry of, you will have some limited magical powers. These powers will also be somewhat outside of your control in that you will not be able to simply decide to not do magic. However, you will be unable to perform magic in front of others, as we do not wish for other muggles to learn of our world. Also, I believe, a secrecy charm woven in will prohibit you from speaking of this to anyone else.” At the horrified looks the Dursleys were giving the old wizard, he chuckled. “Yes, and that even includes your son, Dudley. Though he will witness your acts of magic, he will have no idea that this is a punishment. Think of this as just desserts, if you will. After all, it does not do for parents to say one thing and then do another, now does it? Perhaps young Dudley may even learn a valuable lesson from this.”

Albus stood and raised his wand. Petunia cowered against her husband’s side as nonsense words were spoken and the wizard waved his wand. At first she didn’t think anything had happened until she noticed tingling feeling running along her nerves. The sensation continued until it seemed to pool in her chest. Gathering what courage she possessed, Petunia looked up at her husband to see that his face was cherry red and contorted in fury.

“What have you done to us?” the large man demanded.

“Why, simply as I said,” Albus calmly responded. “You and your wife will now be able to perform minor magic and you will have limited control over it. You are not a true witch or wizard, but you will be part of the magic community now. This may not seem much of a punishment to some, but in thinking over your behavior and your attitudes, we have decided that this is very much an appropriate punishment for you. You tried to repress Harry’s innate magic and you taunted him for his abilities. So now you both have become what you both hate and fear most.” Albus stood and nodded to the two satisfied wizards. They followed the older man to the doorway and stopped at the unspoken command.

Albus turned and said, “Oh, and by the way. Our agreement is over concerning young Dudley. Since you did not hold up your end of the deal, my end of the deal is also null and void.” Amusedly, he watched as a pair of mouths gaped open. “Yes, since you did not take care of Harry as you were supposed to, Dudley will now come into his own magical heritage. I am certain that you will be able to find a tutor for the boy as he will not be welcome at Hogwarts. Good day.” 

With that, the headmaster turned and left two upset muggles and two bemused wizards. Sharing a shocked glance, the men set off after the old wizard and they returned to the alley where the portkey again whisked them away.

Landing back in the circular tower, Severus lifted an eyebrow in question. Albus chuckled at the surprised men. “Yes, that is correct. In exchange for a safe home for Harry, Dudley’s own magical powers were blocked as per the request of his parents.” 

Severus shook his head in wonderment. He doubted that Harry had any idea. He was brought out of his musings by a soft voice.

“Are you satisfied with their punishment, Severus?” Remus asked.

Sighing, Severus responded honestly, “I would have loved to have hexed them to Hades and back, but I know that that would have only have served to further upset Harry. This way, I believe that he will be happy that they weren’t harmed in our quest to dole out justice.”

“You really do care about Harry, don’t you?” Remus queried.

Solemn onyx eyes regarded amber colored ones. “Yes, I do,” Severus simply said.

“Well, Remus, Severus. Are we set here, then?” Seeing both men nod, Albus clapped his hands. “Well, then, perhaps you might go and inform your mate of our little errand, Severus.”

Recognizing the dismissal, the two younger wizards walked to the door. “Oh, and Severus,” Albus called after them. “I do believe that this is indeed a fine birthday present for you.”

Shaking his head at his mentor’s perception, Severus preceded the werewolf out the door and down the spiral staircase. At the bottom, Remus lightly touched the potions master’s arm. “Please give my regards to Harry. I think it would be best for you to speak to him privately, so I will leave now. If you would tell Harry that I will call on him in a couple of days, I would greatly appreciate it. And thank you for allowing me to participate in the rite.”

“You are welcome,” Severus began stiffly. He was not comfortable with this sort of thing. Realizing that he should say something more, he said, “Thank you for your support of both Harry and myself. I know that it means a great deal to Harry. And I have to admit that I appreciate it also.”

Remus smiled lightly at the stoic man. “Now, see? That wasn’t so hard, now was it? Hang around Harry long enough and we will have you feeling comfortable in no time.”

A quirk of the lips was the only reply as Severus nodded at the werewolf before descending down to the dungeons. Yes, Albus was right. This was a very good birthday present, he thought. Now if only Harry will agree.


	38. Wrapping up Loose Ends

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. No money is being made from this endeavor.

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Chapter 38 Wrapping up Loose Ends

Fortunately, Harry responded to the news by falling off the sofa in a fit of laughter. The idea of his aunt and uncle being magical was just too much. He really wished he could have seen the look on their faces. The young man was rather taken aback, though, when he learned that Dudley was a wizard. He never would have guessed that. Oh, the Dursleys must be beside themselves. Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He had been laughing so hard that tears had begun to fall. 

“Oh, Sev,” he managed to gasp, “That is just too much. I can’t believe you three did that.” Sobering slightly, Harry continued, “Thank you for not hurting them. Even after everything, I wouldn’t want them harmed.” 

Pulling himself up off the floor, Harry reached up and kissed his husband tenderly. Deciding a reward was in store for the older wizard, Harry climbed onto his husband’s lap and proceeded to show his appreciation.

 

The next morning Tizzy delivered a large tray of food along with a copy of The Daily Prophet. Severus looked at the paper while Harry poured their coffees and dished out the scrambled eggs with mushrooms and some toast. The rest of the students were due to arrive today, but for now the couple had some time to themselves before Severus had to attend to his Slytherins.

Hearing a snort from his mate, Harry looked up in curiosity. Obsidian eyes locked with emerald and the older man smiled over the paper. 

“The latest from our ‘friend’ Ms. Skeeter,” he said by way of explanation.

“Oh. Well, why don’t you read it to me, Sev?” Harry asked before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

Severus took a drink of his coffee before complying. 

 

‘Lucius Malfoy Tied to Ministry Mayhem -  
The Death Eater Behind Bars Orders Deaths

By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.

Sources within the Ministry of Magic have confirmed that ex-Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, is behind several recent upsetting events at the Ministry. Even while incarcerated at Azkaban this man has proven able to manipulate people and events from the comforts of his prison cell. 

This reporter has indeed learned the vicious truth about a formerly highly esteemed member of our wizarding society. Lucius Malfoy had several well-placed agents in the Ministry and he was able to direct their actions from prison. It would appear that Mr. Malfoy was behind the deaths of two of his men, Auror Brighton Smythe and Auror Malus Bestian. Was the former Death Eater afraid of what they might have been able to tell authorities? Several other minor Ministry employees have been identified as being associated with Lucius Malfoy. As a side note, Percy Weasley was also arrested on charges that he attempted to murder our hero, Harry Snape-Potter and his husband, Severus Snape-Potter over the Christmas holidays. The wayward Weasley son is being held under tight security to prevent another murder.

Perhaps even more disturbing is the revelation that Mr. Bestian was arrested after he attempted to murder several members of the much-respected Weasley family and their guests, Narcissa Black and her son Draco Malfoy. It is a well-known fact that the pair are estranged from the senior Malfoy. What may not be as well known is the fact that Draco Malfoy is engaged to Miss Ginny Weasley and Narcissa Black has been seen often on the arm of the senior Weasley son, Bill. Could this have been an act of retribution to his former wife and son? This reporter urges our Ministry to fully investigate these allegations.’

 

Severus paused in his reading. “Well, there is more, but it is the usual drivel.”

Harry finished chewing his toast before answering snidely. “We never need to go through the hassle of a trial when we have Rita Skeeter around to pass judgment on anything and anyone.”

Severus snorted his agreement and started in on his own plate of eggs. His mate had been kind enough to cast a warming charm on them, so that they were at the correct temperature. 

Harry waited until his husband had finished his own breakfast and had replaced the empty dishes on the tray before coming over and climbing on the older man’s lap. Gentle kisses danced across the potions master’s face and hands smoothed across broad shoulders. Severus pulled his lover’s head down and groaned into the caresses and kisses. The potions master moved his hand under his mate’s robe when a loud knocking sounded at the door to their chambers. Growling, Severus reluctantly allowed his husband to get up to go answer the door. 

Curious, Harry opened the door after checking the wards for malicious intent. Draco Malfoy stood impatiently out in the hallway. “Well, it’s about time, Harry. Just please don’t tell me what you and my godfather were doing,” came the aristocratic drawl.

“Hello to you, too, Draco,” Harry said while standing aside in silent welcome. He turned around after closing the door to see that Severus had entered the sitting room.

Draco flopped down into one of the armchairs and sighed dramatically. “I must say that I am going to blame you, Severus,” the young Slytherin stated.

An elegant eyebrow arched up in question as the head of Slytherin house regarded his godson. “And for what exactly am I being blamed?”

“Bill Weasley has asked mother to marry him and she has accepted,” Draco pouted. 

“Might I remind you that you are also engaged to marry a Weasley?” Severus asked.

Draco whined, “But this is my mother we are talking about.”

Harry sniggered at the blonde’s theatrics. He was not really surprised that the pair was making it official. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was so happy, but he wanted everyone around him to be happy too.

“Oh, and you might be interested to hear that the Auror who helped trap Malus Bestian is now dating Charlie. Seems that Clive-Parker has a thing for Weasleys too,” Draco said while brushing a piece of lint off his trousers.

After assuring the Slytherin prince that all would be well, Severus sent the boy on his way. Draco happily bounded out once he realized that Ginny would be arriving soon with the rest of the students.

 

Lucius silently fumed as he read the trash others called The Daily Prophet. He angrily tossed the rubbish to the side and tried to decide what had gone wrong. Is this how his master had felt every time that Potter brat had bested him? Sighing, Lucius poured himself a drink and tried to figure out his next move. There had to be someone in the Ministry who was still loyal to him. And if he were lucky, they might have half a brain. Sitting back in his armchair, the Malfoy patriarch became lost in thought.

 

Bellatrix Lestrange stormed through the corridors of the hateful prison. She had managed to sweet talk her guard into allowing her out to play for a while. In her right hand she held a spoon that she had managed to sharpen until it was usable as a weapon. Bella was on a mission and she dared anyone to try to stop her.

Reaching the door to the cell, Bella paused to catch her breath. She wanted to be in control for this. Raising a hand, she pushed open the door and again wondered how even now the man had been able to achieve such perks. Entering the cell, she looked around briefly to see that it was rather comfortably furnished and she smirked when she saw the cell’s inhabitant.

“Lucius, my dear,” Bella sang out. “I see that you saw that lovely article that tells of all of your recent activities.” Stepping forward, Bella held her hand behind her as she watched the blonde react to her presence.

“Bella,” Lucius drawled lazily. “And to what do I owe this displeasure?”

Bella watched as Lucius calmly took another sip of his liquor. “Bit early for drinking, isn’t it Luc? You do know that that is bad for you.” Bella stopped in front of the still seated man, her hand gripping her little present. “Do you remember what I told you when you married my sister?” she purred. “No? Well, perhaps I should refresh your memory. I told you that if you ever harmed Cissa that I would personally carve out your heart,” Bella screamed, now losing any semblance of control. With those words, she sprang at the man and whipped her hand around to show her weapon. 

Lucius just had time to register the fact that the weapon was a spoon. Before he could react, the crazed witch had stabbed him in the chest with the utensil. Vaguely Lucius realized that Bella had somehow sharpened the spoon and that it was cutting, digging into his chest. Looking up in shocked bewilderment, Lucius watched as Bella stabbed him again and again with the spoon. His eyes rolled back into his head and blood trickled out of his mouth as the once proud man slumped dead in his chair. Bella stood over him and cackled in glee her hands dripping in blood and the spoon wedged in the dead man’s chest. That is how the guards found them moments later.

 

Severus closed the door firmly behind his godson and turned back to his young mate. Harry stood waiting for him as the potions master glided across the room and enfolded the younger man in an embrace. Harry eagerly tipped his head up to meet his husband’s lips. 

Kissing his mate passionately, Severus decided that he wanted nothing more than this young man. Long fingers splayed through unruly hair and tightly clasped a firm buttock, pulling the smaller man to him. Someone groaned into the kiss as the potions master decided to move them over to the sofa. Picking up his mate, Severus never broke the kiss, and moaned as Harry’s hands ran over his body. Laying Harry down on the sofa, Severus then lowered himself over his husband’s beautiful body. 

Harry groaned as his lover lay on him and he let his hands wander where they willed. Without realizing it, he had begun to undress his husband and the older man helped to remove the unneeded articles of clothing. Now naked, Severus decided that turnabout was fair play and he set about undressing Harry.

Heated skin came into contact and Harry hissed in pleasure. Severus responded to the sibilant speech by grinding his erection into his husband’s. Harry felt as if he could not get enough of the older man as he caressed and stroked his hands over the firm muscles and strong shoulders. Arching up into his husband, Harry cried, “Sev. Need you. Please.” 

Pulling back slightly, Severus looked into the lust-glazed eyes and smiled. Calling out for the lube, the potions master caught the vial and quickly opened it. He coated his fingers in the viscous liquid and reached down to trace a line down a hard cock. Reaching the ball sac, Severus carefully fondled the treasures as he watched Harry writhe underneath him. The young man struggled to open his legs on the narrow sofa and was rewarded when his husband brought an oiled finger back to his entrance. Sighing, Harry pushed against the teasing appendage, silently begging for more.

Severus smirked at his lover as he realized the effect he was having on the young man. When Harry slipped back into Parseltongue, Severus allowed his finger to slip into the tight hole. Recognizing that his mate wanted it now, Severus quickly worked to prepare the young man. Adding a second finger, the potions master noted that Harry was becoming incoherent in his speech, often switching back and forth between English and Parseltongue. 

After a few agonizing moments, Severus finally decided Harry was ready for him and coating his cock with more of the lubricant, the older man slowly began to slide into heaven. Harry looked up in frustration at Severus. His husband was intent on killing him, he decided. Just as quickly, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands so to speak, and thrusting up sharply, was able to impale himself on the large cock.

Severus gasped at the sudden movement and looked down to see Harry’s amusement. Growling, he bent down and whispered in Harry’s ear, “You want it rough, Harry? Would you like me to pound into your willing body?”

Harry threw his head back and moaned. “Yes! Oh, yes, Sev. Take me hard,” he begged.

Smiling, Severus gladly complied, drawing back and then slamming his hips into the smaller man’s. Firmly gripping the slim hips, Severus began setting a grueling pace that left them both grunting and growling in pleasure. Severus realized he was close to the edge and reaching a hand between them, grasped his lover’s unattended cock. Sweeping a thumb over the wet tip, he watched as Harry began thrashing his head back and forth, overwhelmed by the sensations. After a couple of firm strokes, Harry shuddered as he erupted over Severus’ hand and his own body. Growling, Severus thrust in once more and allowed his own orgasm to overtake him. Panting, both men struggled to come down to their bodies.

Pulling out of the still spasming hole, Severus slid next to Harry on the sofa. Lying on his side, he traced a pattern through the rapidly cooling mess on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled up at his mate and waved a hand, dispensing with the sticky liquid. Leaning over, Harry placed soft lips on his husband’s lips and gently ran a tongue along sharp teeth. Severus opened his mouth wider and allowed the tongue entry. For several minutes, tender kisses and soft touches followed their lovemaking.

Severus struggled to sit up and he pulled his husband up after him. Summoning their dressing gowns, the two redressed and Severus motioned for Harry to sit back down on the sofa.

Harry watched in bewilderment as his proud husband kneeled in front of him and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Fingering the box, Severus looked up into beautiful green eyes and shyly spoke, “Harry James Snape-Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Opening the box, Severus showed two identical rings. “I have bonding rings for us if you consent to this.”

Confused, Harry tilted his head as he regarded his husband. “But we’re already married, Sev. Why would we get married again?”

Smiling, the potions master pulled out a ring and placed it on Harry’s left ring finger. Harry did the same for Severus. “Then you will say yes, Harry?”

“Of course I will, but I still don’t understand,” Harry replied.

“It is simple, my love. This time I would like to be present for my own wedding,” the potions master said as he took his love in a tender kiss.


	39. Epilogue, Part I

JKR owns the Potterverse. I am just borrowing and will return them on time and undamaged. 

A/N: This is now AU as I will ignore the events of the HBP. I am now happily living in my new home in the land of ‘de nile’.

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

Epilogue, Part I

Long Awaited Sentiments

Harry flinched as his friend Hermione Granger smacked his hand away from his tie. “You’re ruining it, Harry,” the witch cried exasperatedly. She had been trying to smooth Harry’s clothing and robes for ten minutes now and she was feeling rather cranky.

“Sorry, Mione,” Harry mumbled. He felt incredibly anxious and could not understand why. He had unflinchingly faced Voldemort, had stood up to the then Minister of Magic, and had even braved the tempest that was Severus Snape. But this was different, and Harry, the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World, was just plain nervous.

“There,” Hermione proudly proclaimed as she stepped back to admire her work. Harry looked resplendent in his white silk shirt with an exquisitely cut black jacket and trousers and a forest green tie that matched beautifully with his heavy dark green robe. The green only served to bring out the emerald colored-eyes. The young witch nodded in satisfaction at her friend’s appearance. She was so glad he had finally been able to get rid of those hideous glasses. Frowning slightly, Hermione grabbed a bottle of ‘Never-Fail Hair Tamer’ and proceeded to work with the young man’s perpetually messy tresses.

Harry sighed as he allowed his friend to attempt to bring his unruly hair under control. A couple of hours ago he had resigned himself to the witch’s ministrations, silently suffering under her attentions. The young man didn’t think he had ever been dressed so carefully before. Thanking Merlin and the stars above, Harry reflected that it was a good thing an event such as this only came around once in a lifetime.

Smacking Harry lightly on the arm just on general principle, Hermione decided she had done the best she could with what she had to work with and called the hair a finished project. Harry’s ebony locks were still wild and unkempt, but at least now it looked as if it was that way on purpose. 

Ruefully rubbing his arm where he had once again been attacked by the irate woman, Harry tiredly asked if they were finished. At her nod, Harry turned and looked out the window at the beautiful spring day. Reflecting the bright blue sky, the lake looked calm and serene, with only a few ripples showing the activity of the giant squid who lived there. The grass was greening and the flowers had already begun to bloom, even this far north in Scotland. All in all a perfect day, Harry decided.

A short rap on the door brought their attention to the visitor. Ron Weasley poked his head in and asked if they were ready for the event. Hermione answered for both of them and walked over to grab Harry’s arm and lead him to the door and his best friend. 

Smiling thinly at Harry, Ron stepped aside and allowed the pair to precede him down the stairs. Crossing the empty common room, Harry was glad for the chance to not have to talk to anyone at the moment. His friends seemed to understand his need for solitude and made no effort to make conversation with the subdued young wizard.

 

Severus growled as the werewolf once again tried to insert a flower – a flower! – in his breast pocket. “What do think I am, Lupin, a bloody pansy?” the potions master exclaimed. 

“Now, now, Severus. You need a bit of color on you since you insisted on wearing black and only black. Honestly, you look as if you are going to a funeral instead of,” Remus began.

“I know what occasion this is, Lupin. But that is no reason to dress me up like some tart.”

Remus had the audacity to chuckle at he distraught potions master. “Really, Severus. I hardly believe anyone could possibly declare that you were anything other than your usual snarky, somber self. Even if you should be shouting your joy from the top of the astronomy tower.”

Severus sniffed in indignation. “I would not be caught dead, shouting from any tower, for any reason.”

Off to their side, the third member of the strange group sniggered. “Yeah, imagine that, Sev. You admitting you are happy,” the blond aristocrat smirked. Severus pointedly ignored the fact that his godson had taken to shortening his name. The potions master knew who was to blame for that little habit.

“Draco, please don’t encourage his antisocial behavior,” Remus Lupin gently admonished. Secretly he was rather pleased with the recent turn of events that had thrown so many unlikely people together. Former adversaries had made peace with one another and the wizarding world as a whole was healing quite nicely from the effects of Lord Voldemort’s reign of terror. Thinking of his two lovers and soon to be bond-partners, Remus smiled even as he hoped the twins could keep out of trouble for even a little while. He was brought out of his musings when he heard the potions master swearing colorfully. 

Draco Malfoy had placed a permanent sticking charm on the flower in question and his godfather was trying in vain to reverse the spell. “Oh, give it up, Sev. You look good and the flower stays. Anyway, it is almost time,” Draco announced.

Sighing in quiet but dignified defeat, the potions master picked up his finely embroidered black on black outer robe and swept out of his dungeon chambers, leaving two bemused men to follow.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine, Severus paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the change in light. To the side he saw Hagrid waiting for him and looking absolutely horrid in his hairy suit and the bright yellow tie. Draco and Remus walked past him and while the werewolf went to sit with his lovers, Draco stood in front of his godfather.

That seemed to be the cue for music to begin playing and the assembled crowd turned to look at the pair. Suddenly nervous at being the center of attention, Severus straightened his back and stood proudly.

Draco began to solemnly walk forward, leaving Severus little choice but to follow. All eyes watched as the dark-haired man gracefully made his way down the long walkway. By now, Severus only saw the group standing up ahead. In particular, he saw only one person and he couldn’t help but notice how the dark green robes accented the vivid emerald eyes he had grown to love so. Hardly noticing that he had reached his destination, the potions master was mesmerized by those eyes as their owner gently took his hand. Turning, the two faced the venerable wizard with the twinkling sky blue eyes.

“My dear friends,” Albus Dumbledore began, “We are assembled here this fine day to join these two men in a sacred bond. They have each pledged their love to the other, and having been found to be soul mates, wish to formally unite as bond mates.” 

Pausing, Albus smiled at the two men and glanced at their attendants. Each had decided that relationships meant more than gender and had chosen their attendants thusly. Harry had asked Hermione to stand beside him as Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan looked on from their seats in the honored place of family. Remus Lupin was also present in this capacity. Severus, having spent so much of his life in the shadows and alone, had few to whom he was truly close. The headmaster certainly fit that description, as did Narcissa Black, soon to be Weasley, and her son Draco. Indeed, Severus had often felt that Draco was as much his son as he ever was Lucius’ and the stoic man was proud of his godson for choosing the light over his own father. As such, Severus had asked that Draco stand beside him and had been delighted when the blond had readily agreed. Smiling at his godson, Severus remembered again how surprised and honored he had been when Draco had asked that he stand as his father at his own future wedding to Ginny Weasley. Ever since the rather surprising news of Lucius’ death at the hands (and spoon) of Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco had been rather lighthearted. Severus would have to admit that both he and Harry were breathing easier knowing that the vengeful man would bother them no more.

“And now,” Albus continued. “Harry James Potter, do you agree to bond to Severus Antonio Snape, to love him, protect him and to hold him dear to your heart for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, I will.”

Harry smiled at his soul mate and he answered, “I will.”

Albus smiled and turned to his protégé. “Severus Antonio Snape, do you agree to bond to Harry James Potter, to love him, protect him and to hold him dear to your heart for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, I will.”

Severus looked down at his young lover and responded, “I will.”

“Harry, will you place the ring on Severus’ hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I do thee bond.” Harry did as directed and then waited patiently for his mate to follow suit. Once the rings were on and the words were spoken, the attendants stepped forward. “I bear witness to this bonding and agree to its completion,” Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy intoned together.

“Thus shall it be.” Albus beamed at the two men and said, “Congratulations, Harry and Severus. You are now married.” A wicked gleam lit the old wizard’s eyes as he whispered, “I do believe that this is where you kiss.”

Harry needed no further prodding, and reaching up, tenderly cupped a hand on his beloved’s cheek and kissed the taller man’s lips. Severus allowed a brief kiss, but mindful of their audience, pulled back much to his mate’s disappointment. 

Clapping his hands in glee, the headmaster spoke, “I now present to you Harry and Severus Snape-Potter. Please stand and welcome the bonded couple.”

Grinning, Harry watched as his friends and, yes, his family cheered for him and Severus and their happiness. Turning, he allowed his mate to pull him close and together they greeted the new day, now formally and truly bonded.


	40. Epilogue, Part II

A/N: Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all copies of the HBP are now banned from the premises at Hogwarts. For a full listing of contraband items, please peruse the lengthy list on his office door.

Many thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review. 

There will be later minor character pairings, including het. and a m/m/m threesome.

Spoilers for the first 5 books.

Unbeta’d

~ signifies mind speak ~

 

 

Epilogue, Part II

A House Elf’s Tale

Tizzy brushed tears out of her huge eyes as she patiently waited for the ceremony to begin. Quietly sniffling, the tiny house elf reflected that she was overjoyed to see the happiness now often to be seen shining in the eyes of the wizard she had pledged to serve. Thinking back on his troubled and turbulent life, Tizzy was grateful that Master Sevvie had finally found someone to love.

The humans gave little notice to the small creature sitting in the place of honor at the front of those assembled. Indeed, many would have wondered at the fact that a house elf was sitting in the area reserved for the potions master’s family, had they but paid attention.

Smiling through her tears, Tizzy could not help but think back on her master’s past. Master Sevvie had been small and thin for a human child, but even then Tizzy had felt the raw power the young wizard possessed. Her ears twitched as she recalled the horrible treatment her master had often received at the hands of his father. Master Sevvie had always tried to be a good boy for his father and he had certainly loved his mother. Mistress Elena had in turn loved her son and had done her best to protect the young boy from his father and uncle. 

A cloud passed over Tizzy’s face as she remembered that terrifying night spent hiding in the cupboard as Master Sevvie’s horrible father and uncle had raped and killed the kind mistress. Tizzy had known that if it were not for her usefulness to the crazed wizards that she too would have been killed that night. Instead, she had been bound by a house elf’s oath to never reveal the truth of that night. Then she had been forced to help clean up her dead mistress and make it appear to have been a natural death. The oath forbade her from ever telling her master the true circumstances of his mother’s death, but over the years Tizzy had come to realize that Master Sevvie knew somehow anyway.

As her young Master Harry took his place in front of the assembled group, Tizzy turned her thoughts to the happy day when her master had bought her from his hateful father. That day the poor elf had a first been mortified when Master Sevvie then freed her. What was she to do? Without a wizard to serve her life held no purpose. What most witches and wizards did not know was that a house elf needs to serve, for in serving others, the house elf will thrive and grow. The positive energies released from the very act of tending to the needs of others were absolutely essential to the house elf’s physical and psychological well-being. Without the ability to help others, a house elf would become gravely ill and go mad. However, her terror at the prospect of being without a master had been assuaged when Master Sevvie had instead offered to keep Tizzy on as a paid servant. The house elf had been overjoyed to learn that her master still wanted her.

Tizzy quickly took to her new freedom, learning along the way that while she was no longer enslaved, she could still draw on the same benefits from helping her master. Her large mouth tipped up in a smile as she recalled the long and hard-fought battle she and Master Sevvie had waged over that title. Though she was now free, the little house elf had absolutely refused to call her master anything other than that. In the end, the wizard had realized the fruitlessness of trying to convince Tizzy and had grudgingly accepted the honorific. 

Watching young Master Harry nervously wait for his mate to arrive, Tizzy was so happy the young wizard had destroyed the evil monster who had hurt her Master Sevvie so much throughout the years. Often, Tizzy would tend to her master’s wounds and fetch the correct potions for the hurt man when he returned from his missions. Even now, the diminutive house elf shivered in the warm sunshine as she remembered her master’s pain and haunted eyes on those occasions. But Master Harry had finally changed that for her Master Sevvie and had freed them all from the fear of the Dark Lord.

Music started to play and Tizzy turned with the rest of the guests. Even standing on her chair, the tiny house elf was unable to see over the humans present, so she waited patiently for her master to meet up with his mate at the front. As Master Sevvie passed her seat, Tizzy saw and felt the happiness radiating off the normally stern man. The headmaster began speaking and Tizzy sat back down to watch and hear the ceremony.

The small house elf couldn’t help but feel proud that she had played a part in this bonding between the two powerful wizards. When they had both been blinded by their own sorrow and fears she had stepped in and forced them to speak honestly to one another. Knowing that the men truly loved one another, but also realizing that her masters were far too stubborn and foolish to do anything about it, Tizzy had taken some Veritaserum from Master Sevvie’s private stores and had laced their food and drink with the powerful truth potion. The house elf had then locked them in the master’s bedroom until they had admitted their feelings for one another. As a free house elf, Tizzy did not have to fear the consequences of manipulating her masters and she had guessed rightly that Master Sevvie would be too happy about the results to chastise her for her actions.

And now, she was here as an honored guest of her masters, watching them bond again. Tizzy knew well enough that it was practically unheard of for a house elf to be present at such a ceremony unless in the role of unseen servant. She sat up straight in her seat as she realized just how much she meant to her masters. 

As the two wizards kissed, tears ran down the house elf’s face. Yes, she had witnessed the pair sharing their affections in the privacy of their chambers, but even with her limited knowledge of human culture, Tizzy understood that this was special. The headmaster introduced the pair as bond mates and the guests greeted the two with a loud roar of approval. To the sensitive ears of a house elf the noise was almost unbearable. But her discomfort was soon forgotten as her Master Sevvie turned and looked directly at her. Anyone else might have missed the small smile he gave his house elf, but Tizzy knew her master well enough to see it for what it truly was. Her master was happy and he was silently thanking her for all that she had done for him over the long years. Wiping a tear from her face, Tizzy smiled back and knew that life had just gotten better.

~The End~


End file.
